Inmortal
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No siempre se puede confiar en las apariencias y por proteger a tus seres queridos, eres capaz de mentir... incluso a ti mismo. Algo AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, Ooc. y cuantas advertencias mas jejeje Considero que por lo menos ya concluyó una historia, la otra; espero tener tiempo e inspiración para seguirla
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling y solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

La maravillosa historia de _**Claymore**_ es creación original de _sensei_ Norihiro Yagi, a quien debemos la existencia de mujeres sin sentido de, Princesa que debe ser rescatada.

Este es un fic que tenía guardado y lo desempolvé. La verdad lo escribí hace años, era uno de mis primeros intentos y la verdad no quise cambiarle mucho sino ya no sería el mismo, con sus defectos y virtudes, más de los primeros que de las segundas jajaja

Espero que les guste.

 **Inmortal**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

La criatura se removió inquieta e hizo estremecer los grilletes que a pesar de ser del mejor acero hecho por los duendes, temblaron ante la fuerza de su prisionero.

La cueva había sido especialmente elegida muy cerca de los gigantes, para que no hubiese nadie que husmeara cerca.

Uno de los que vigilaban, sin intervenir, sintió otra presencia llegar y corrió servil a saludar y dar su reporte…

–Mi señor…

–Y me dijeron que nunca encontraría algo como esto.

–Usted siempre tuvo razón.

–¡Por supuesto!

El recién llegado notó, como _el ser_ se removió y corrió hasta él.

–¡Déjennos solos!

Fue una orden que nadie de los presentes desobedeció, si tan solo con ver a ese hibrido entre Dragón y algo cercano a humano, era para que todos temblaran con pensar en lo que su señor planeaba hacer.

Voldemort tocó las escamas de su presa y casi _tocó su victoria_ accesible.

…

La batalla entre el bando de la luz y el de la oscuridad, se acercaba cada vez más al mundo mágico, sino es que para muchos, era ya una realidad.

El chico-que-vivió, –aun estando en el colegio– ya no consideraba el quedarse en esta, los _Horrocruxes_ debían ser destruidos y para eso, la ocasión perfecta serían las vacaciones de las que no regresarían.

En ese momento, planeaba junto con sus amigos una estrategia para ganar la guerra, era algo burda, sin embargo no se les podía culpar por pensar de ese modo, si siendo aún niños habían sido envueltos en esa guerra.

El trio dorado supo que no solo con destruir los _Horrocruxes_ sería suficiente, necesitaban aliados en el bando oscuro y eso es lo que debatía Hermione con los otros dos.

Ambos varones negaban conscientes de lo que decía la joven bruja, era una locura.

Hermione estaba desesperada, pues sus padres y todo el mundo que conocía estaba en peligro, no negaba que las esperanzas de ayudar en esa búsqueda a Harry, aportaba una gran esperanza, pero no era incauta y sabía que si podían tener un as bajo la manga, sería mucho mejor.

Harry se negó en redondo a los argumentos de su amiga.

El pelirrojo aun con todo ese disgusto recorriéndole la piel e ideas, también pensó en que beneficio aportaría esa idea a la protección de su familia, por eso se abstuvo de opinar.

─Es lo mejor y lo sabes Harry, sé que no está en nuestra naturaleza, pero hay que pensar en todas las vidas que se salvaran.

─Yo no he visto eso que tu aseguras, Herm. Además entiéndeme, sería un gran sacrificio, y muy poco ético, me extraña que seas precisamente tú, la que lo proponga.

–Lo sé, pero con esto aseguraríamos aliados poderosos y muy cercanos al _Señor Oscuro_ , además desde la muerte extraña de su madre, la lealtad de ellos dos tambalea.

–¿Pero estás segura?, yo no veo el cambio, sigue igual de engreído, pavoneándose y mostrando sus ideales.

Siguió Harry sin dar su brazo a torcer.

–Porque trata de ocultarlo, tampoco es como si mostrarse abiertamente en contra de Ya-sabes-quién, sea algo que no te cueste la vida. –continuó la chica.

–Bueno; eso sería más real, sin embargo ¡¿que vea algo en mí?!

–Cuando tú lo miras, parece seguir odiándote… –Harry arqueó una ceja– pero hay que ver, como te observa cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a mirar entre ellos, sin dar merito a las palabras de la castaña; por lo que ella insistió.

–¡Es cierto!

–…

–…

–No perdemos nada con intentar y si yo tengo razón, que la tengo. Estando él contigo, su padre se nos unirá, porque no hay que negar que Lucius Malfoy parece querer a su hijo.

–Yo digo que nada más de dientes para fuera –opinó por fin Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos y agregó:

–Pues esperemos que no solo de ese modo.

–Todo sea por la victoria, porque no podría soportar perder más seres queridos –aclaró el chico de ojos verdes–, pero te advierto que es solo, mientras esta alianza nos sirva para ganar la guerra.

–No te quejes Harry, después de todo elegí a un chico, respetando tus gustos.

El aludido suspiró resignado, si bien le había costado reconocerlo, aceptó que si las brujas le eran atractivas, también uno que otro… mago, sin embargo que hubiese salido ya con alguno… aun no.

–No te quejes, además es el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela.

Hermione _adornó_ su argumento y codeó al moreno; y es que ella lo había escuchado en sus dudas. Claro que también el pelirrojo sabía, pero que lo aceptara, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo.

–Tú lo has dicho Hermione, chico –habló por fin el pelirrojo- y Harry tendrá que seducirlo, –dijo con una mueca de asco en el rostro pecoso–, además que tendrá que lidiar con mi hermana, no creo que le agrade ser reemplazada por una serpiente.

–Ron… –llamó el moreno– lo de chico no es problema, lo de quien es… sí.

–Es cierto Ronald –mencionó la bruja ya sin pisca de paciencia por lo cabeza dura del pelirrojo– ya sabes que Harry…

–Sí, si lo sé, pero se me olvida, han sido años de no saberlo, no me puedes culpar.

–En cuanto a Ginny, ya la puse al tanto, y no, no es porque siga con Harry, pero si necesitamos ayuda y discreción ¿quién mejor que ella? estuvo de acuerdo si es por acabar con todo esto. A grandes males, grandes remedios

–Bueno pues ya que, eso de las responsabilidades de ser héroe me están matando. A ver si no me manda un _Avada_. –terminó dramático el moreno.

–No seas exagerado, ya verás que si te quiere matar solo será a besos –bromeó la chica.

–Si, como si eso fuese un alivio.

Masculló molesto el moreno, y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Sus amigos lo siguieron y bajaron a la sala común, oyeron algunos murmullos asustados de los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Harry no quiso saber si era otro ataque mortifago, mas Ron si fue a preguntar, temiendo por su familia.

Deán le mostró _El Profeta_ y el pecoso leyó… Al terminar el rostro de este se descompuso, mas no dijo nada y se unió a sus amigos para salir al pasillo.

Fuera de la sala común y ya lejos de la torre, por fin Ron compartió de lo que se enteró.

–Hubo otros tres ataques, esta vez fueron _Aurores_.

–¿Del mismo modo? –preguntó sin mucho ánimo Harry

–Si.

Hermione suspiró y su mente comenzó a trabajar. Los dos chicos solo pensaron en lo terrible que sería morir de esa manera.

–Pero no es la _Expulsión de Entrañas_ , eso ya lo han investigado las autoridades… –pensó en voz alta la bruja.

–¡Hermione! –Chilló el pelirrojo– ¡Ni lo digas! Es… es… horrible… algunos dicen que es como si fueran devorados y que…

–¡Basta! Ya no hablemos de eso –exclamó Harry– créanme es lo que menos quiero saber en este momento, los _mortifagos_ cada vez son más retorcidos.

Los tres jóvenes pensaban del mismo modo, mas ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. Que si bien los _mortifagos_ eran violentos… eso de devorar a sus víctimas, era demasiado y es que en los cuerpos encontrados no hubo ni rastro de magia dejada por el atacante, eso sí, tampoco hubo rastro de viseras.

Con esos, nada agradables pensamientos, llenando el cerebro del trio dorado, estos llegaron al comedor.

000

Muy cerca de las mazmorras; cierto rubio, ajeno a la conversación del trio dorado que lo incluía; caminaba, mientras conversaba con su amigo Blaise.

–Draco, ¿en las vacaciones visitaras a tu padre?

–No, iré con Severus, papá no quiere que por ningún motivo pise esa asquerosa prisión. El _Señor_ _Oscuro_ , ese media sangre…

–¡Draco, ni lo menciones! –calló el moreno al de ojos grises, mirando en todas direcciones.

–Bueno _ese_ , me busca para marcarme o para cederle nuestra casa.

Blaise, sintió un escalofrió al oír al rubio que aceptó en voz alta eso, pero supo que Draco nunca le perdonaría, que su madre hubiese sido asesinada y todo porque Lucius estaba en Azkaban gracias a las órdenes de Voldemort; por eso Narcissa estaba solo en el momento de su muerte. Por si fuese poco las circunstancias tan extrañas en las que la rubia había dejado el mundo, solo eran más sospechosas para los Malfoy y es que casualmente muchas de las víctimas que tuvieron la misma muerte que la rubia, no eran gratas para Voldemort.

–Severus me esconderá. –siguió el rubio.

–…

–Podría decirte que fueses conmigo, sin embargo sé que eso es como pedirte que traiciones a… ese tipo y eso significa estar en la mira de cualquier mortifago.

El moreno no respondió, mas ambos sabían lo que se jugaban en esa guerra, que ya no tenía mucho de su interés o simpatía.

–Severus, compró una casa de la cual nadie sabe su ubicación, pero que está bastante protegida, mi padre no quiere que tome la marca, por eso le pidió al Profesor Snape que me llevara con él en las vacaciones... Blaise, antes de que esa estúpida misión fallara, mi padre se enteró de esos rumores que corrieron entre los _mortifagos_.

–… Lo imagino.

–Ni sus aliados pueden estar a salvo.

–No estamos seguros, Draco.

–No quiero averiguarlo. Ya perdí a alguien muy importante para mí y… ya no confió en él.

–Poniéndolo de ese modo, Mi madre me dijo que si lo deseaba podía irme a Italia.

–¿Y qué esperas?

–Ella se queda.

–…

–Sabes que lo hace para cubrir mi huida.

–Ya veo.

–Lo lamento.

–Y yo.

Draco deseó decirle a su amigo que tomara la opción que la madre de este le daba, sin embargo como pedir que Blaise optara por vivir a cambio de la vida de su madre.

…

Empezamos con esta nueva historia, espero que le den una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El moreno miró a Draco y creyó saber cómo se sentía. Pues no eran pocas veces que a él le habían fallado los adultos, cuando consideró que ellos serían mejores reaccionando a algunas cosas.

El rubio –se notaba–, decepcionado y lo estaba, para él fue un gran golpe perder a su madre y padre, casi al mismo tiempo; una asesinada sin saber cómo y el otro encerrado en _Azkaban_ , eso hizo pensar a Draco en la poca importancia de las ideas de pureza, que le habían inculcado; pues sangre pura o mestizo. Todos podían morir si _el_ _titiritero_ lo decidía.

Eran tiempos duros y sin futuro prometedor, por lo que hasta una conversación banal era bien recibida.

Que la diferencia de casas no se olvidaba era un eufemismo, pues con las extrañas muertes que no distinguían entre las familias o estatus; esa nimiedad debía ser olvidada.

Blaise sonrió con suspicacia y preguntó:

–¿Y qué me dices de San Potter? ¿Ya te decidiste a hablarle? Total, uno no sabe que nos depara el futuro.

Draco negó moviendo la cabeza, mas su sonrisa desmentía cualquier incomodidad.

–Ya vas con eso. Ya vi que no puedes guardar un secreto… _vergonzoso_.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, sin parecer muy arrepentido.

–Estoy pensándolo seriamente… –Blaise no dijo nada para no interrumpir los pensamientos de Draco– con la muerte tan cerca de nosotros, no pierdo nada con hablarle. Si me rechaza, por lo menos no me quedé con la duda. Tampoco soy tan crédulo al pensar que olvidara tan pronto nuestra enemistad, pero por lo menos me quitare un peso de encima y si tengo muchísima suerte, podría tener un buen revolcón.

Blaise se carcajeó.

–Por lo menos _tu tiempo_ con Pansy, si lo superarías.

–¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Que no sé cómo no me volví totalmente homosexual.

–Solo eran juegos de niños, ella admiraba tu apellido y tú admirabas a Potter.

–¡Blaise!

–No grites. Quiero saber en que termina esta historia antes de que te vayas, dame ese gusto.

–Chantajista. Si Potter me manda un _Avada_ , mi fantasma te perseguirá.

–Sí, sí.

Esa conversación entre amigos, les llevó a los Slytherin el suficiente tiempo para llegar a la clase de transformaciones. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

El rubio le lanzaba miraditas disimuladas al chico dorado y es que en opinión de Draco, no era malo ver el trasero bien proporcionado de Potter ¿o sí? Después de todo solo miraba, no hacia otra cosa.

El chico de ojos grises, miraba, sin notar que unos ojos castaños lo vigilaban a él.

000

En la mesa cerca de Harry; Hermione codeó a este.

–¡¿Ahora?!

La bruja lo miró ferozmente al escucharse muy alto esa pregunta y el moreno se removió inquieto, pero asintió.

La clase concluyó y los estudiantes recogieron sus útiles, caminando en grupos a la salida. Entre Ron, y Hermione hicieron que los otros avanzaran más veloces, dejando _estratégicamente_ atrás a Harry y al rubio; que distraído con cierto moreno no había levantado sus cosas.

–Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar?

–¡¿Hablar?! No lo sé, sospecho que sepas hilar más de dos palabras juntas.

Harry apretó los puños, recordándose que no debía responderle algunos buenos hechizos. Blaise miró feo a su amigo y este _cedió_.

–Bien Potter… hablemos. –Draco se giró a ver a Zabini– te llevas mis cosas por favor, nos vemos después en la sala común.

Blaise tomó las cosas de Draco y le guiñó un ojo muy discretamente.

–Vamos Potter, cerca del lago no nos molestaran… si quieres iniciar una pelea.

Harry suspiró resignado, al responder:

–Te recuerdo que eres siempre tú, el que las inicia.

–…

–Bueno la mayoría de las veces. Esta vez solo quiero hablar.

–Como sea Potter, vamos.

Se miraron por algunos momentos y por fin salieron del salón. Caminaron por los pasillos, y si algunos estudiantes vieron con curiosidad que no estuvieran discutiendo, ambos los ignoraron.

000

El desafortunado mensajero fue _cruciado_ hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Los demás _mortifagos_ presentes, se mantuvieron a cierta distancia de la ira de su señor. Y es que este nunca creyó que _sus creaciones_ no obedecieran, por lo que estaba reticente acerca de lo que ese siervo le dijo.

Y si bien el sujeto se basaba en la muerte de varios de sus compañeros en manos de las mascotas del Lord, para decirlo, aun así este no dio su brazo a torcer.

Sin embargo Voldemort consideró que si todo era cierto, ese _pequeño detalle_ podía resolverse como siempre… La obediencia o la muerte.

–¡Bella, Rabastan, Carrows!

Los llamados avanzaron y solo en las facciones de Bella se notaba satisfacción por esa elección.

Voldemort los miró y sin ninguna instrucción más, dijo:

–Captúrenlos y tráiganlos.

–¡Si mi señor! –chilló la de cabello negro.

El grupo salió, sin embargo tres de ellos y los demás _mortifagos_ supieron que esa misión sería un fracaso, pues nadie conocía a ciencia cierta a _las criaturas_ y si estas no se mostraban voluntariamente, serían muertos antes de saber que estaban cerca de ellos o ellas.

000

En Hogwarts. Los dos némesis; al salir del colegio, caminaron en dirección al lago. No llegaron a este, más cerca, optaron por un sitio donde dos árboles unían sus raíces por encima del suelo, entrelazándolas, formando caprichosamente una especie de asiento. El rubio se sentó e invitó al otro a hacerlo también.

El silencio que siguió después se tornó incomodo, y el Slytherin optó por iniciar la charla.

–Y bien Potter ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

La firmeza de Draco puso nervioso al de ojos verdes, más se repitió interiormente que eso era una misión y como tal debía ser valiente y abordarla.

–Es difícil lo que te tengo que decir….

El rubio se tuvo que contener para no rodar los ojos, mas no pudo mentirse y negar que estaba muy interesado en lo que su compañero de asiento, diría.

–Pues si no empiezas, nos dará la hora de la comida.

–No me presiones, trato de encontrar las palabras.

Draco negó y se giró para sonreír por esa frase tan simple, pero llena de verdad del niño héroe.

–Vamos Potter…

–¡Pues que lo estoy pensando!

–…

–Si me imagino que debes estar pensando, que yo no lo hago.

–Pones palabras en mi boca, pero no en la tuya.

–Contigo no se puede. No todos somos buenos hablando y hablando y hablando… –dijo Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño y ya sin pisca de paciencia, respondió.

–Oye Potter, yo no te he insultado. –El moreno lo vio con duda– bueno intencionalmente, pero tú estás a la defensiva y si todo esto ha sido una nueva forma de iniciar un enfrentamiento, te lo hubieras ahorrado, que los clásicos son mejores.

Harry miró al rubio y por primera vez rebobinó lo dicho por este y por él mismo, y se dijo que de cierta manera Malfoy tenía un poco de razón, mas eran años de costumbre y no era tan fácil deshacerse de ellos; sin embargo era su deber hacerlo.

–Tienes razón Malfoy. Sentémonos, no es mi intención pelear contigo, es solo que me desespera no poder expresar mis ideas. –El moreno tomó aire y prosiguió– Draco Malfoy no me pareces tan desagradable.

–Oh…

–Bueno, digo no tan… ¡tú sabes!

–No, no lo sé.

–No me presiones.

–…

El _Gry_ exhaló al seguir su discurso:

–No preguntes desde cuándo o como sucedió por qué no lo sé, pero te he notado y no eres tan… tan malo.

–¡¿Malo?! No te equivoques Potter, soy muy malo.

–No te burles.

–No lo hago.

–Ya. Mira solo digo que deberíamos conocernos más y puede que descubras que yo no soy tan…

–Tonto.

–¡Yo no dije eso! –Draco sonrió de lado– que no soy tan… heroico. Y no vayas a insultarme o algo peor.

Draco dejó de lado la precaución y el sarcasmo al decir:

–Potty, Potty, Potty, no voy a maldecirte ni a insultarte porque esto ya lo esperaba.

–¿Qué?

–Que en estos tiempos… no podemos seguir dividiendo todo esto en fracciones… sino buscar, si no una unión, por lo menos una tolerancia, pues hay enemigos que no ven si eres verde o rojo…

–Comprendo.

–No digo que seremos los mejores amigos o algo parecido, pero podemos conocernos.

El moreno vio al _Sly_ con asombro, mas Draco continuó:

–Estoy seguro que tú y yo, haremos una diferencia.

Harry se quedó perplejo, mas vio una mano extendiendo hacia él, unida a una frase…

–Tregua.

El de ojos verdes extendió su mano y correspondió.

–Tregua.

No era lo que el plan dictaba, sin embargo Harry consideró que había dado un primer gran paso.

Por su parte, Draco no desperdiciaría ese poco tempo para buscar un beneficio

–Sabes me ganaste, hoy yo me acercaría. –comentó más tranquilo el rubio.

–No lo creo.

–Bueno, lo estaba considerando.

–Ya veo –dijo Harry sin mucha convicción.

Los dos se levantaron caminando de regreso al colegio. No eran crédulos y sabían que eso no sería fácil y feliz, mas esperaban que hubiese algo bueno surgiendo de esa tregua.

De regreso al colegio, intercambiaron alguna frase, mas ambos notaron que estas ya no eran con el sentido de molestar al otro.

Al llegar a las puertas, se separaron discretamente a ninguno de los dos le convenía que alguien no cercano, se enterara de esa nueva vuelta de tuerca y mucho menos que esta noticia llegara a algún _mortifago_.

Los caminos se separaron, mas no así las situaciones, que similares, se sucedieron en cada una de las salas comunes.

000

Draco, al llegar a Slytherin se fue directo a su habitación la que compartía con Blaise y Theodoro, este último seguía en la sala común, por lo tanto encontró solo a su moreno amigo. El de ojos grises, se aventó a la cama de Blaise y con una gran sonrisa.

–¿No me preguntas como me fue? –dijo ufano a Blaise.

El de ascendencia italiana, sonrió de lado, sin girar a ver a su amigo:

–Te pregunte o no, me vas a decir.

Malfoy negó:

–No, si no quieres.

–No juegues.

–Sí, pues felicítame Blaise…, Potter y yo hicimos una tregua.

–Yo pensaba que _hicieron algo más_.

–Oye que no quiero ir tan rápido.

–Te recuerdo que tiempo es el que no tenemos.

–… Pero un poco sí.

El par de chicos se quedó un momento en silencio. Draco se estiró sobre la cama y luego se levantó yendo hacia la mesa donde sus útiles se encontraban.

–Sabes, siempre dije que Potter y yo estábamos destinados a estar del mismo lado, yo quería pensar eso, me daba esperanza, pues sabía que con él sería más fácil soportar la servidumbre con el Lord. No desaprovechare esta oportunidad, saldremos juntos de todo esta suciedad.

–Draco…

–Sé que a lo mejor son vanas mis esperanzas, pero a este tiempo es lo que me queda. Mi padre y Severus deben saberlo.

–Pero…

–Sabes que ya no están totalmente de su lado.

–Por eso mismo ¿No será peligroso para ellos que se enteren de tu _relación_ con Potter? recuerda que ambos están cerca del Lord y él podría meterse en sus memorias.

–No le digas _relación_.

–Eso es, una alianza es una relación de cierto modo.

Draco bufó, mas acotó:

–Es tregua Blaise, aun no es una alianza.

–Pero podría serlo.

–Si. –Draco se quedó un instante en silenció y luego– Mi padre y Severus son buenos en _oclumancia_ , además mi padre -desde la muerte de mi madre- buscaba un pretexto, para separarse del Lord, y si esto de algún modo puede ayudar a que lo liberen de _Azkaban_ , mejor.

Blaise asintió, estando de acuerdo en lo dicho por su amigo.

–Ahora lo que debemos hacer, es cuidarnos cuando hablemos de esto; no sabemos cuántos de nuestros compañeros tomaran la marca y lo más seguro es que a ti te quieran convencer o si no espiarte, cuídate mucho ya que el próximo año yo no estaré contigo.

Concluyó el rubio, pensando en cómo resolvería la situación de Blaise.

000

Era una casa tan normal como cualquier otra y el hombre, traspasó el dintel de la puerta tranquilamente. Las alarmas mágicas chisporrotearon, sin embargo cuando los dueños de la casa, llegaron a la entrada…

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó un mago.

El hombre se estiró haciendo crujir algunos huesos, tanto la bruja como el mago, lo miraron con asco.

El extraño chasqueó los dientes.

–Dos adultos serán un buen alimento…

Ya no hubo más intercambio de frases y el extraño atacó veloz sin molestarse en evitar los ataques y hechizos, pues estos… no lo dañaban.

No hubo mucho tiempo de combate y pronto las manchas de sangre y los estertores de los cuerpos mutilados, junto con los sonidos de masticado, fueron lo único que lleno la atmosfera.

Poco después el dueño de la casa, salió del lugar, mas su sonrisa no coincidía con un sobreviviente…

–Me gusta este cuerpo… es más fácil de mover…

000

En el colegio de magos; en la sala común de _Gryffindor._ Harry comentaba con Hermione los adelantos _del plan_.

–De cierto modo tenías razón Hermione. Si bien él no se me lanzó a los brazos, si aceptó de buena manera una tregua.

–¡¿Tregua?! –cuestionó incrédulo Ron.

La castaña se asombró, mas respondió:

–No es extraño, que como dices, no se te lanzara a los brazos. Eso sería tan poco Malfoy y tú sospecharías si así hubiese sido ¿No?

–Pues sí.

Ron no intervino, más asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Y aun siendo una tregua, me siento culpable por engañarlo sé que es por la causa, pero aun así es tan poco ético, no sé si pueda seguir fingiendo.

Hermione sonrió como el _Gato Cheshire_.

–Es que no lo estás engañando…

–¡¿No?! –se escuchó de los dos varones.

La chica suspiró resignada, al explicar:

–Pues no. De hecho una tregua es un gran paso, si planeamos bien todo, podremos tener a varios _Slytherin_ de nuestra parte.

–Y eso ¿en que nos beneficia?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Tú que eres el estratega, debe responderse esa pregunta Ron. No dejes que tus prejuicios nublen tu mente…

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, más después de un momento, asintió sin decir más.

Luego más condescendiste la chica, se giró a ver al moreno.

–Lo siento Harry sé que es duro para ti por que no estás acostumbrado a usar a las personas, créeme que yo estoy igual; me siento muy mal, pero cada vez que pienso en las vidas que salvaremos, tolero un poco más la culpa.

Harry asintió y es que si como dijo Hermione podían tener más _Slytherin_ de su parte; él no dejaría ese plan hasta conseguirlo.

000

A la hora de la cena, si hubo poca hostilidad entre esa dos casa históricamente rivales, nadie lo notó.

000

El grupo de cazadores ya había recorrido varios callejones en el centro mágico de Londres, sin embargo la descripción que les había dado el lord no ayudaba en nada…

Desde una acera cercana, un mago notó los movimientos del grupo y con paso tranquilo les siguió…

…

Muchas gracias Gabycha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Para _el Mago_ que _siguió_ a los Mortifagos no hubo la necesidad de esconderse. Serenamente esperó a que estos entraran en uno de los callejones y se adentró también, y cuando estos lo notaron:

–Ahora los lacayos del… ¿Cómo es lo llaman? ¡Oh si Voldemort!... Ahora los lacayos de Voldemort, hacen de comida _buffet._

La forma serena y firme en la que habló _el mago_ hizo que los tres _mortifagos_ cuerdos se sintieran intimidados; no así Bella, que reaccionó de inmediato _ante la falta de respeto de aquel hombre hacia su señor_.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera decir su nombre?!

El aludido ni se inmuto ante el ataque de histeria e _incarcerus_ que le envió Bellatrix.

Los _mortifagos_ no estaban conscientes de que ninguna de sus defensas con magia, funcionaría; por lo que el callejón se llenó de luces rojas:

Más pronto todo cambio y la presa se volvió cazador. _El_ _mago_ –que ya a esas alturas los Carrow y el matrimonio Lastrange dudaban que lo fuera– detenía los hechizos y maldiciones y no es que fuera tan poderoso que los repeliera o algo parecido, sino que estos no parecían existir en cuanto chocaban con él.

–¡¿Por qué no estás herido?! –exclamó furiosa Bella.

El varón agitó la mano y empezó a reír divertido.

–¡Los mandaron a cazarme y no saben nada de mí!

Después de eso ya no hubo pasividad por parte del sujeto y contando con que a los magos y brujas no les pareciera importante la distancia entre ellos y él; se acercó veloz y tomó del cuello a Alecto, tronando este como una varita. La bruja fue arrojada como un muñeco de trapo por su asesino.

Al ver esto, los otros cofrades del Señor Oscuro; no se midieron y empezaron con los _Avadas_ …

El sujeto suspiró aburrido y por supuesto que el olor de sangre de esos tres, le removió el apetito; por lo que cenar… le pareció una buena idea…

000

Una hora más tarde el olor que salía del callejón alertó a los transeúntes, quienes llamaron a las autoridades.

Los _Aurores_ se presentaron en el lugar.

Lo que encontraron ahí; parecía una carnicería y hasta los magos de capa azul con más experiencia, quisieron vomitar.

Partes de cuerpos irreconocibles, estaban regadas por todo el lugar y si llegaron a encontrar torsos, no hubo nada de entrañas en ellos.

La situación era muy seria por lo que incluso el jefe _de Aurores se_ presentó, acompañado por sus más cercanos colaboradores.

Rufus Scrimgeour observó todo y ordenó que se tomarán todas las precauciones con los restos, para no perder ninguna posible prueba; sin embargo que todo se hiciera con la mayor celeridad posible.

Todo el Ministerio de Magia estaba pendiente y trabajando con su departamento para buscar una solución a eso… después de todo lo que fuera que estaba asesinando y devorando magos y brujas; no distinguía, sexo, edad… ni bando.

Los _Inefables_ trabajaban incansablemente en un proyecto; que si bien Rufus les proporcionó lo que pidieron, le daba escalofríos saber que se proponían en ese lugar para contrarrestar ese horror que asolaba el mundo mágico.

000

Esa noche en la sala común de Slytherin se sintió todo el miedo de un futuro poco probable.

Las noticias habían llegado al Lord y este frustrado y furioso; arremetió contra todos sus seguidores y si bien muchos no salieron tan heridos, ya no hubo seguridad de salir ilesos de esa guerra, ni por el bando de la luz ni por su propio líder; quien nunca lo admitiría, pero había perdido el mando de _sus_ _creaciones_.

Esas que se deshicieron eficazmente de un cuarteto de _mortifagos_ , pertenecientes al círculo interno.

Las noticias siendo malas, arribaron velozmente a Hogwarts.

Los rostros de los estudiantes de verde reflejaban la incertidumbre por sus familias y por ellos, pues si el Lord no sólo no controlaba a esos devoradores sino que se desquitaba con sus seguidores por eso; el futuro se adivinaba muy oscuro.

Draco no se consideraba el mejor mago, sin embargo si en sus manos estaba el hacer algo por los demás –sin que le afectará– lo haría.

Esa noche rumbo al comedor para la cena, en la mirada del rubio hubo determinación.

000

La mayoría de los de la casa de Salazar ya estaban en sus asientos, en el momento que Draco y Blaise entraron al comedor.

El rubio caminó a su lugar, más en esta ocasión, se giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry.

Este se quedó estático sólo un momento, pues Hermione lo avivó con un golpe discreto y el moreno respondió el saludo.

Los que vieron el intercambio entre esos dos, corrieron la noticia y pronto fueron blanco de las miradas de casi todos los presentes en el lugar.

Al término de la cena, el gesto se repitió.

Hermione llamó a sus amigos para salir veloces y hablar de lo sucedido. En un lugar discreto –una aula en desuso– la castaña, aseguró:

–Malfoy ha abierto la posibilidad, ya no hay duda.

Los dos chicos se miraron y fue Ron el que opinó:

–Si te refieres a que lo de la posible cooperación entre algunos de los alumnos de ambas casas, por inicio de Harry y él, cierto, ya no de puede ocultar.

–Lo que me hace cuestionar los motivos. –articuló Harry.

Los del trio se quedaron en silencio y fue la bruja quien puso en palabras lo que todos tenían en mente.

–Ellos se han quedado sin opciones. Saben algo y… parece ser muy grave.

–Lo es… Granger. Es algo tan grave que me hizo dar el paso que sigue a esa tregua. –dijo Draco...

No hubo sonido que los alertara y por eso no supieron, que Draco y Blaise los habían seguido.

El chico de color prosiguió aprovechando el desconcierto de los leones:

–Esta noche fueron asesinados cuatro de los más fieles a… Ya- _Saben_ - _quién_.

El rubio intervino:

–Como haya sido no importa, lo que interesa es que sus otros… seguidores fueron castigados sin clemencia …

–No es raro cuando sigues a un demente. – opinó Ronald.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ante lo dicho por el Weasley. Pero antes de que las hostilidades comenzarán; Hermione intervino:

No podemos negar que ambos… _bandos_ nos necesitamos. O por lo menos los que deseamos salir vivos de esta guerra.

–De por si la guerra será cruenta; que haya _algo_ más acabando con magos y brujas, es aún peor.

Concluyó Blaise. Los presentes asintieron.

Hermione retomó la palabra:

–Malfoy, Harry y tú han dado el primer y muy importante paso. Ahora deben contar con apoyo… Ron y yo estamos con Harry…

Blaise acotó a eso:

Seguros, Nott y yo. De los otros; tienen miedo, pero no actuarán hasta que alguien les ponga un ejemplo.

Hermione asintió y dando un paso al frente; extendió la mano hacia Draco, quien tuvo que recordarse lo que podría ganar acercándose a esa _sangre_ _sucia_.

El silencio y la tensión se sintió en el aula; más cuando la mano del heredero de Lucius se movió para tomar la de la bruja, todo se calmó.

De eso a que los cinco estudiantes se pusieran al tanto de algunas cosas sin importancia, pero que eran parte de su vida cotidiana, pasó un poco de tiempo.

Al salir del lugar. Hermione y Ron conversaban con Zabini. Draco y Harry caminaron detrás de ellos. El rubio metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos:

–¿Estás bien con esto?

Harry se rascó la nuca:

–Si. Tampoco es como si me agradará esto del odio entre casas. Y tú … no pareces tan insoportable.

Draco vio mal al moreno, sin embargo la sonrisa socarrona de este lo hizo sonreír también.

–Ni tú, un idiota.

El grupo se separó un pasillo más adelante. Más lo que harían era no esconder la convivencia pacífica y hasta un poco cooperativa.

000

Las heridas escocían al contacto con la pomada; sin embargo el mago estaba más preocupado en mover lo que hervía en el caldero. Pues la pócima que detendría el envenenamiento de su amigo, debía ser recién hecha y en gran cantidad.

Severus retiró su creación del fuego y sólo la vertió en un recipiente de oro – así lo indicaba la preparación. Alzó el recipiente con la mano sana y la llevó a la sala donde Lucius se encontraba tendido en el sillón.

El mago rubio estaba desnudo y es que los trozos de tela, que fue su ropa, debieron ser retirados para que la sangre negra y envenenada le fuera drenada.

El hombre de cabello oscuro llegó e indicó a uno de los elfos que lo auxiliaban.

–Ya está bien Tinny, con eso es suficiente, no queremos desangrarlo.

La criatura asintió y obediente se unió al otro elfo que limpiaba con un lienzo al rubio aristócrata.

El patriarca Malfoy gimió al ir despertando. Severus ya colocaba la olorosa poción sobre las heridas infectadas y recién drenadas.

–No creo que estuvieses pensando cuando decidiste ir y entrar a ese lugar.

–Alguien debió hacerlo.

–Pudiste esperar a que los efectos de los _cruciatus_ de… _nuestro_ _señor_ , se curarán.

–Sabes que ya no hay tiempo. Ayer fueron los Lastrange y los Carrow, después podemos ser nosotros.

–No puedo estar en desacuerdo. Más ¿que esperabas conseguir?

–Rufus… me ofreció un trato.

–¿A cambio de que?

–No tenía ni idea, sólo algo que ayudará a descubrir alguna debilidad de ese ser.

–Es raro que no haya pedido los secretos del Lord.

–Si tomamos como ejemplo lo que pasó ayer… si no lo detenemos no habrá magos o brujas que luchen una guerra.

–De ninguno de los dos bandos. Dumbledore así lo cree y también está cooperando con el Ministerio.

–Ahí lo tienes.

Severus detuvo al otro mago, pues estaba muy agitado y de ese modo no lo podía curar rápidamente.

Esa tarde el pocionista dejó Malfoy Manior llevando una novedad al director de Hogwarts… Lucius Malfoy había conseguido un cuerpo desechado… uno de los que el Lord descartó, uno de _esos seres…_

000

Tal vez el cambio no era muy notorio en el caso de los estudiantes _normales_ , sin embargo entre Draco y Harry ya se notaba la convivencia, uno que otro paseo o hasta alguna tarea hecha en equipo por ellos y sus amigos.

…

Muchas gracias Gabycha


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

A Rufus no le agradaba mucho que Dumbledore, estuviera presente en esa reunión, después de todo se suponía que ese era un asunto secreto. Sin embargo el anciano mago, hizo valer su posición como miembro del _Wizengamot_.

Dumbledore llevó con él a alguien de su total confianza para que esta vez no hubiera secretos colocados en un solo individuo. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, fueron los escogidos, uno por ser el más abierto a opiniones y Severus por ser tan cercano a Albus y a al otro mago presente… Lucius Malfoy; siendo el que consiguió lo necesario. El patriarca Malfoy también estaba en el lugar.

Los dos miembros de la _Orden_ del _Fénix_ y el _Mortifago_ ; se miraron, más no hubo gesto alguno de molestia o algo más, la situación ni el lugar, lo permitieron.

Por lo tanto, no hubo más que opinar y los _Inefables_ –quienes habían llamado a esa reunión–, se dispusieron a explicar.

Sin más preámbulos, los magos investigadores comenzaron:

–Lo hemos conseguido.

El gesto de incertidumbre se plasmó en los rostros de los presentes. Por lo que los _Inefables_ continuaron:

–Esos _seres_ son monstruos creados…

Lucius cerró los ojos, al saber perfectamente _quién_ era ese creador.

–Eso no es un secreto. –masculló Rufus.

Los magos científicos, no se molestaron por el comentario y prosiguieron.

–Claro, claro, pero lo que no se sabía es ¿como lo hizo?...

–Eso es lo que hemos conseguido descifrar.

–… Con el _material_ que nos facilitaron, –Las miradas se dirigieron un momento a Lucius, antes de que los _inefables_ prosiguieran– hemos descubierto la base de su genética.

Un silencio solemne se extendió por el lugar…

–Señores, estamos ante un híbrido de Dragón y hombre.

Los murmullos de desacuerdo, no se hicieron esperar y uno de los ponientes hizo un gesto para que hubiese calma y manifestó:

–Los dragones son afectados por la magia, ciertamente; más no hablamos de un dragón _común_ …

–Hablamos de uno de los _Arcanos_ …

–Pero, según la leyenda ellos son eso, sólo leyendas. –opinó Remus.

Albus notando el desconcierto, ofreció un pequeño resumen de lo que decía la leyenda de esos Dragones llamados los _Arcanos_.

–Dragones con forma humanoide tan grandes como los comunes, pero con un apetito voraz e inteligencia para obtener lo que desean.

A ese fraseó se unió lo siguiente que dijo el _inefable:_

–Nuestro departamento investiga hasta las leyendas… y gracias a eso, tenemos una opción.

Los presentes esperaron…

–No tengo que recordarles que esto no puede salir de aquí. Colocamos un hechizo. Sino se toma esta única opción. Nadie de los presentes podrá recordarla.

Un temblor imperceptible se extendió por los cuerpos de los ahí reunidos. Pues temían por la clase de solución a la que habían llegado los _Inefables_. No en vano se conocía de sobra que el departamento de esos magos se dedicaba a desvelar los misterios, al costo que fuera. Por todo eso, la conclusión que expusieron no les sería tan excesiva… ¿o si?

–Con lo que ya tenemos podemos… Crear nuestros propios soldados.

–¡¿Que?!

–¡¿Cómo harían eso?!

–Los magos y brujas, no los distinguimos, son como si todo el tiempo usaran un _glamour_ o una poción _multijugos..._ –mencionaba Lucius.

–A excepción que, el hechizo no se termina con un _Finite Icantatem_ … –decía Remus.

–Y la poción debe estarse tomando, porque no es eterna. –terminó Severus.

Esas e iguales cuestiones se plantearon. Si bien la solución debía ser pronta, los _inefables_ expusieron los problemas.

–Ni los magos, ni brujas podemos contra ellos, ni siquiera los reconocemos; eso es innegable. En este preciso momento pueden estar atacando y salir sin que los identifiquen... –continuó Rufus.

–Por lo que tener a alguien de nuestro lado que sea capaz de rastrearlos y cazarlos, sería lo ideal. –continuó uno de los investigadores

–¿Como se haría eso posible? –cuestionó Lucius.

–Crear nuestros propios soldados… como híbridos. Esa es la medida que podemos tomar.

–¡Mas asesinos devoradores! –casi rugió Lucius

–¡Por supuesto que no!..., estos serían de los nuestros y modificados de modo que no sientan esa hambre voraz o que ataquen a gente inocente.

Aun con todo lo escuchado, las dudas se notaban en el rostro de los magos presentes y por eso los _inefables_ concluyeron:

–La decisión es de ustedes y el _Wizengamot_.

Dumbledore intervino antes de que los _Inefables_ se retirarán.

–En caso… de hacerlo, los sujetos de prueba ¿de dónde saldrían o quiénes son? si es que ya los tienen…

–¡¿Albus?! –exclamó Rufus.

El anciano mago, negó resignado, agregando:

–Hay que ver todos los lados… por muy oscuros que nos parezcan.

–Los sujetos de prueba… seremos algunos de nosotros. –dijo tajante el investigador pelinegro.

El sentido de supervivencia era un mal necesario; por lo que aún con miradas incómodas, el plan se aceptó entre los presentes, que discutirían con el Ministro, a pesar de que Rufus prácticamente ya lo era, en su triunfo en las últimas elecciones.

Al ser aceptado el plan descabellado, los magos investigadores retomaron los puntos:

–Es un plan arriesgado, púes lo ideal sería que los sujetos se desarrollarán junto con la genética que colocaremos en su anatomía.

–Sería para que los cuerpos se adapten mejor y la fuerza de combate sea mayor...

Rufus y sus _aurores_ no comentaron nada, sin embargo los de _La Orden_ al comprender lo dicho, negaron.

–Ya es suficiente con los niños que se sacrificarán en la guerra, por errores de las pasadas generaciones, como para que aparte los usemos en esta estrategia. –opinó Remus, pensando en Harry.

–Concuerdo. –terminó Lucius.

Las condiciones se habían colocado sobre la mesa, junto con las drásticas soluciones, más a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.

La reunión terminó y cada grupo se retiró por el momento, pues esa misma noche se llamaría a una reunión altamente exclusiva con personas que darían el último consentimiento, más era mera formalidad, púes no había otra salida.

Con el plan en marcha en el departamento de Misterios. Los _inefables_ se reunieron y el jefe miró a sus dos colaboradores, esos que habían llevado a cabo toda la investigación.

–¿Están seguros?

–Lo estamos, si alguien lo va intentar...

–Aparte de usted, nosotros somos los que sabemos más de todo el proyecto.

–Bien, pues vayan a casa…

–Mañana a primera hora estaremos aquí.

El mago mayor vio salir a los jóvenes _inefables_ y suspiró rendido.

–Lo dejamos todo en sus manos… Isley y Rigardo.

000

Durante ese tiempo de acercamiento entre los jóvenes estudiantes. Harry conoció el sentido del humor algo negro, con sarcasmos al dia, de Draco y este a su vez supo que el héroe solo era un chico normal apabullado por tanta atención que recibió al llegar al mundo mágico…

–Aun no comprendo, porque ellos te lo ocultaron, ¿no hubiese sido su vida más fácil? si bien como magos menores de edad, no podemos hacer magia… eso solo es un decir, si en tu casa colocan un buen hechizo para que el Ministerio no note si lo hacemos.

–Bueno… a ellos les parecemos malos.

–¿Malos?

–Es como… tú y tu padre...

–¡Ni somos malos!... no tanto –se defendió el rubio.

–No, no. Me refiero a que ustedes consideren a los _muggles_ malos ¿no?

–Pero lo son, Potter, ellos nos cazaron.

–Hace muchos años.

–¿Y si ahorita supieran de nosotros… ¿no lo harían?

Harry suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

–No meto las mano al fuego por ellos, mas no creo que si nosotros los matamos, eso se resuelva.

–… ¡¿Por qué querrías quemarte?!

–Es un decir.

–Ya… –Draco pensó un poco y luego comenzó a decir– Al principio mi padre lo creyó, mas con todo lo que ha sucedido, él cambió de opinión. No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero lo he notado.

–Hermione dice que todos los magos, brujas y… _muggles_ tenemos prejuicios.

–Como tú al no tomar mi mano hace años.

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

–Sí, pero tú también los tenías, creyendo que me gusta llamar la atención y la fama.

–Eh…. Bueno sí.

El rubio no lo aclaró sin embargo, era muy cierto que posiblemente ambos habían prejuzgado al otro.

Por supuesto que la relación entre ellos dos se estrechaba, mas Draco conocía bien a los otros Leones y entre ellos cierto pelirrojo que aún lo veían con cierto recelo; sin embargo no creyó pertinente hacérselo ver a Harry, puesto que de _su lado_ , un Nott y una Pansy también recelaban de esa unión. No era algo que no hubiesen pensado, mas no detendrían todo, solo porque algunos deseaban seguir esa tradición de rivalidad.

Los dos jóvenes magos casi llegaban a su clase, cuando Harry mencionó:

–¿Escuchaste lo de las dos familias... devoradas?

–Por desgracia, pero… –Draco sopeso el compartir con Harry lo que sabía y creyó que era una opción viable–, pero padre dice que no fueron dos.

–¡¿Cómo?!

El de ojos verdes se asombró. El rubio asintió:

–La otra no fue conocida por el Ministerio, pues eran… de los _otros._

Harry negó molestó.

–Eso es injusto, eran víctimas como cualquiera.

–Oh no, no fue por decisión del Ministerio.

–¿Entonces…?

Draco miró _significativamente_ a Harry y este gruñó furioso.

–¡¿Cómo puede ocultar la muerte de sus…?!

–Dilo, de sus lacayos.

–No quise…

–No te disculpes, yo también pienso que solo somos peones… bueno yo no… ¡Ni lo seré!

Harry se paró y vio admirado al rubio:

–¡¿De verdad?!

–¡Por supuesto!

Harry sonrió y siguió caminando, pero a pesar de que sentía que todo iba caminado para bien y como parte del plan, el que el rubio no quisiera ni pensar en ser _Mortifago,_ lo llenaba de sincera alegría.

000

Después de la reunión con los altos mandos. Severus y Lucius se retiraron juntos, pues tanto ellos como Dumbledore; deseaban conversar a solas con sus cercanos.

En _Grimmauld Place_ , Albus llamó a los miembros más antiguos de la _Orden._ A grandes rasgos y pocas especificaciones; los puso al tanto de la solución a los _devoradores_.

–… De ese modo tendríamos a cazadores de eso seres. Los _Inefables_ los han llamado _Y_ _ō_ _mas_.

–¿ _Yōmas_? –preguntó Minerva.

–Es para identificarlos de algún modo. Criaturas que se alimentan de humanos y no les importa si son magos o _muggles_. Usan sus cuerpos como contenedores y los desechan cuando ya no les sirven.

Molly se cubrió la boca para que su grito de horror, no se escuchara.

–¡Es terrible! –exclamó Arthur.

–Y todo eso se descubrió gracias a lo que ese Malfoy consiguió –dijo sin pizca de agradecimiento Moddy.

–Lo veamos como lo veamos, todos estamos en peligro. Ante este nuevo enemigo, no hay bandos, mi estimado Alestor.

Mencionó serio Albus. Lo que todos los presentes de la _Orden_ no dijeron, fue que rogaban porque la solución fuera eficaz, para no llegar al extremo de tener que usar magos... más jóvenes.

000

En Malfoy Manior, lo que sucedió fue más una conversación entre amigos con un fin común, salvar al más joven. Draco debía desaparecer, por varios motivos; no importaba si alguno de ellos se terminaba, quedaría otro para poner el peligro a este.

000

Era poco el tiempo que quedaba antes de salir de vacaciones de verano. Y en el colegio Hogwarts hubo muchas novedades.

La nueva _alianza_ creó estragos entre el alumnado, al notar que eso no era una moda pasajera; muchos estaban en contra y si bien, no lo dieron a conocer abiertamente; se les notaba en la forma que se retiraban de los nuevos grupo integrados.

La nueva dupla se presentó ante los amigos de ambos.

Hermione y Ron pusieron todo de su parte para que esa parte del plan no fuese por mal camino.

Blaise los felicitó por ser los primeros –y como líderes– dar el primer gran paso y le pidió a Harry que _vigilara_ a Draco ya que el ya no estaría ahí siempre para hacerlo.

–¡No soy indefenso, Blaise!

Zabini solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia a la rabieta de su amigo.

Hermione optó por intervenir y con eso pavimentar un camino de cooperación.

–Yo creo que todos debemos estar al pendiente, la tregua no ha sido recibida bien por todos.

–Lo que no es raro. –dijo Ron y agregó–, pero no es algo que puedan decidir otros por nosotros.

Draco y Blaise no pudieron evitar asombrarse de la forma de hablar del que creían un intransigente.

El pequeño grupo estuvo de acuerdo y por ese instante se separaron para ir a si siguiente clase.

000

Los duendes Bogrod y Ragnok; entraron al silencioso pasillo; las dos figuras encapuchadas los hicieron pasar por una puerta de roble y ahí, estos se bajaron la capucha…

Un joven de cabello claro y el pelinegro esperaron a los duendes; estos se sintieron –sin quererlo– temerosos, pues los ojos fríos de color plata los miraron sin parpadear.

–Aquí… aquí están… –Las hermosa y poderosas… espadas fueron descubiertas…– hechas a medida y tan resistentes como las antiguas… estas son las _Claymore_. Hechas por las mismas manos de Ragnuk II.*

Los dos primeros guerreros –creados para cazar a los _Yōmas–_ , tomaron los filos y las admiraron moviéndolas como parte de su cuerpo.

–La magia no los lastimara, pero con ellas… los destruiremos.

Aseguró Rigardo e Isley movió su espada y sin miramientos se giró veloz y le cortó la cabeza a uno de los duendes, ante los ojos horrorizados de su compañero…, más cuando el cuerpo del duende se fue convirtiendo en el de un extraño monstruo, la voz serena de Isley se escuchó…

–No creí que atacaran también a criaturas mágicas…

Bogrod el duendo vivo, miró a los dos magos… –que de eso ya tenían poco– y murmuró:

–¿Él… él… asesino a Ragnok?

Los dos magos asintieron y luego se giraron…

–Dile a Ragnuk II que se le pagara…, sin embargo nos verá por _su casa_ , debemos revisar…

–Sí, si… claro…

Balbuceó Bogrod y salió veloz de ese lugar, pues debía avisar a su rey lo que había sucedido.

…

*Ragnuk I fue el que creó la espada de _Gryffindor_ , se cree que debe haber un Ragnuk II, aunque los duendes no eligen a su rey por herencia sino por su habilidad al crear. Pero aquí lo vamos a poner que es el creador de las _Claymore_.

¡Muchísimas gracias Gabycha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

La sala común se encontraba algo vacía, considerando que las clases aun no llegaban a su fin. Ginny se acercó a la mesa que el trio dorado ocupaba realizando sus deberes.

Se sentó y sacó sus cosas…

–En esta ocasión y por mucho que no me agrade molestarlos, me van a tener que ayudar.

Harry y Ron se hicieron algo locos, Hermione lo vio feo y se giró a ver que necesitaba la chica más joven.

La conversación fue retomada, más por la pelirroja, que comentó:

–¿Invitaron a uno de esos _Slytherin_ a la boda de Bill?

Harry alzó una ceja, por esa pregunta. Ron negó:

–No creo que se necesite tanto sacrificio.

–¿Sacrificio? Pensé que ya no te desagradaba mucho Malfoy o Zabini. –aseguró Harry.

Ronald rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por su amigo.

–Compañero… –dijo Ron dispuesto a explicarle a Harry como si este no comprendiera las cosas– Todo lo que hago, lo hago por el plan.

Hermione dejó el pergamino que corregía. Ginny retomó la palabra.

–No es como si todo lo que han hecho ellos, se olvide así de sencillo. Malfoy sigue siendo un arrogante y prejuicioso _Slytherin_.

Hermione se dispuso a hablar…

–No es como si en la tregua se hubiese pedido que se cambiara la forma de ser, de cada uno de nosotros. Se pidió la tolerancia y considero que, los _Slytherin_ han cumplido y orgullosamente debo decir que nosotros –La castaña vio a Ron– también hemos cumplido.

Harry afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza:

–Yo no he notado que ellos sigan molestado a los demás. Malfoy no es tan cabron… –comentaba el moreno.

–¡Harry! –exclamó asombrada Hermione.

–Pero es cierto, no lo es cuando lo conoces bien. –no se desmintió Harry.

–Tal vez solo sea amable contigo.

Opinó Ginny. Harry negó, sin embargo no refuto lo dicho, pues realmente no sabía si Draco seguía siendo un maldito con otros, incluida Ginny.

Los chicos concluyeron con sus tareas a tiempo para la cena. Los dos varones se adelantaron y Hermione aprovechó para hablar con Ginny.

Caminando por el pasillo, la castaña comenzó:

–No hagas esto Ginny.

–¿Qué?

–No me tomes por tonta, al preguntar.

–No lo hago…

–Esta tregua es lo mejor, sabes que Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape son una gran ayuda. Tus padres deben saberlo.

Los labios de la pelirroja se apretaron, sin embargo asintió.

–Por eso mismo, todo lo personal que tengamos, se debe dejar fuera de esto. –pidió Granger.

–¡¿Acaso ya se te olvidó como te llamaba?!

–No, pero de cierta manera, a pesar de lo mal que está usar esa _palabra_ , es cierto que no soy una bruja nacida de una ancestral línea de familias de magia.

–No puedo creer que lo defiendas.

–No lo hago, simplemente; trato de ver su punto de vista. Para comprender a los enemigos, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos son una ventaja, después de todo los _Mortifagos_ son también -la mayoría- sangre pura.

–Sin duda.

–Por eso Ginny, no presiones a Harry, ni azuces a tu hermano.

La bruja menor asintió, más su molestia ya había sido expuesta y vista por ese par.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, pero la castaña nunca le dijo a la pelirroja que su opinión sobre los _Sly_ , había cambiado mucho, pues si bien había muchos prejuicios entre ellos, incluso estaba conociendo lo que había detrás de estos.

000

El cuerpo de Ragnok fue observado por Isley y Rigardo unos momentos, antes de que lo alzaran y lo llevaran a la sala especial donde se encontraba Ermita* su jefe y guía. El lugar donde toda la investigación concerniente a _eso,_ estaba.

–¡¿Uno de ellos entró aquí?! –se asombró el mago.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron. El hombre mayor miró a sus subordinados y suspiró:

–Ustedes se ven… se ven… tan diferentes y a la vez no tanto.

Isley negó e intento sonreír, mas solo mostró una extraña mueca.

–Es el cabello y los ojos.

–Supongo –aceptó el mago– ¿todo bien?

Los nuevos soldados asintieron y Rigardo agregó:

–Sabremos más cuando usemos la fuerza de lo que fue injertada en nosotros…. De esa carne.

El jefe de los _Inefables_ , mencionó:

–El poder de esos seres… lo he bautizado como… _Yoki_.

Los dos joven se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, eso sonaba más fácil que decir todo el tiempo _el poder de los Yōmas_.

–Su fuerza y velocidad. –acotó Isley.

El mago dejó lo que hacía y fue hasta donde sus discípulos habían dejado el cadáver…

Sin girar a ver a los chicos, pidió:

–Tengan cuidado, no sabemos cómo esa clase de apetito puede afectar su cuerpo… y si pueden, no usen mucho de ese… _Yoki_. –ordenó Ermita.

–Sí señor.

Rigardo se conformó con que su compañero hubiese hablado por los dos y salió con él a su primera misión.

El mejor lugar para iniciar fue con algo conocido… El lugar de los duendes. En cuanto los dos ex magos fueron llevados ante el Rey Rignuk II. Rigardo miró al concejero de este…

–Puedes correr, pero te conozco…

El duende se removió inquieto y con rapidez, trató de alejarse de la presencia de los dos guerreros, mas Rignuk II comprendió y se alejó primero, dejando a _su consejero_ a merced de los dos recién llegados, que junto con todo los duendes presentes, vieron como _el consejero_ se transformaba en una especie de monstruo con rasgos reptilíneos, colmillos y garras. Este sintiéndose cercado, atacó…

Isley desenvainó su _Claymore_ y cortó un brazo de la criatura, Rigardo usando un poco de _Yoki_ , fue más veloz y aprovechando el descuido del _Y_ _ō_ _ma_ –al ver su brazo desparecer–, cercenó de un solo movimiento la cabeza de este.

Los duendes agradecieron a los guerreros, sin embargo eso no evitó que les cobraran por forjar las espadas.

Los dos ex magos salieron del luchar y fueron de regresó al Ministerio. Ahí se dirigieron hacia su departamento. Ermita, los recibió con las preguntas escritas en el rostro.

Rigardo se adelantó y le explicó al hombre mayor:

–Es una sensación…

–¿Mala? –cuestionó Ermita, temiendo por el proyecto y un poco por la salud de sus colaboradores.

Rigardo negó.

–No, de hecho es todo lo contrario, me atrevería a decir que hasta… –Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron– es placentero, sentir el _Yoki_ emergiendo y poder usarlo, es… muy bueno.

Isley asintió y es que si bien él no liberó, ni un tres por ciento de _Yoki_ para luchar. Supo de lo que su compañero hablaba.

El mago convocó unos pergaminos y anotó en ellos, más su ceño estaba fruncido al leer varias veces algunas líneas.

Los dos jóvenes esperaron un poco a lo que el mayor tenía que decir. Sin embargo el hombre solo asintió:

–En ese caso ha sido todo un éxito ¿no es así?

Los dos ex magos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron, pues su meta era deshacerse de todos esos devoradores.

En cuanto Isley y Rigardo desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, una figura salió por una de las puertas ocultas.

–¿Cómo fue? –peguntó el recién llegado.

–Como supuse…

–…

–Significa que si ellos sobrepasan sus limites con ese _Yoki_ …, podríamos tener un problema en nuestras manos; no podemos obviar lo que injertamos en su cuerpos y que instintos tenía ello.

–No lo creo, después de todo no debe haber tantos devoradores. Ellos no serán forzados a su límite.

Ermita vio salir al hombre y negó. Rimt era el verdadero superior en ese lugar, sin embargo tanto era el secretismo a su alrededor; que enviaba a varios de sus subordinados a tratar con los recién graduados. De lo que no cabía duda, era de que; ese hombre movía ese departamento con mano más que firme… se podría decir que hasta fría; todo por el bien común.

Ermita siguió haciendo apuntes, todo detallados, como se requería, más su cerebro repasaba, que tal vez la segunda opción –que le plantearon a los otros magos– sería requerida…

000

El primer lugar que _visitaron_ en cuanto salieron del Ministerio; fue el callejón _Diagon_. Ambos varones llevaban las túnicas bien colocadas; su rostro no se veía por la capucha de esta y a pesar de que no era algo extraño que hubiese algún mago que llevara espada –para venderla, guardarla en _Gringotts_ o algo más– que ese par portaran unas bastante grandes; llamó la atención de la gente hacia ellos.

Isley caminó buscando a alguna de esas criaturas, sin embargo notó a su compañero inquieto…

–¿Que sucede?

–No lo sé, presiento algo…

Los dos guerreros supieron que significaba el mal presagio al ver como un par de magos y una bruja, los miraron con molestia…

Isley y Rigardo les siguieron a un callejón y los tres desconocidos, no vieron la necesidad de esconder su apariencia real, por lo que _rompieron_ las pieles humanas y se mostraron tal cual… _Yōmas_.

Las _Claymore_ salieron de su vaina y el combate inició…

000

La mirada viperina recorrió las filas de sus _mortifagos_. Voldemort gruñó la pregunta:

–¿Quién los vio?

Dolohov dio un paso al frente, sintiendo que eso se pudo evitar, si no hubiese dicho nada.

–Yo, mi señor; vi a eso extraños, no sé si llamarlos magos, pues no usaron ni magia, ni varita…

–Sí, si, continua. –exigió el mago oscuro.

–Ellos portaban unas enormes espadas y, arremetieron contra tres de…

–Mis mascotas. –terminó Voldemort.

–Si señor y… lo siento señor, fue…. Rápido.

El mago de facciones deformadas se crispó y murmuró como poseído…

–¡Malditos! Pero ya verán si pueden con un ejército… ¡Por supuesto creare tantos que ese par de tipos morirán ahogados en una oleada de su propia sangre!...

Luego, intempestivamente se levantó, saliendo apresurado del lugar, dejando que sus súbditos dejaran salir el aire de alivio, al no ser torturados por su señor al recibir esa noticia.

Lucius y Severus no intercambiaron miradas al retirarse, pero ambos se dirigieron con diferentes personas a las que debían informar. Severus a Albus y Lucius a… Remus.

000

A pesar de que Draco tenía entendido que Ginny Weasley, estaba de acuerdo con la tregua; sentía la mirada de esta cargada de desconfianza. Claro que el _Slytherin_ no lo era en vano; y pavonearse frente a la pelirroja sonriendo o bromeando con Harry o incluso con Granger, no ayudaba a que la animadversión de la chica, terminara.

Esa tarde. Sentado en una de las bancas del gran patio, Draco esperaba a su compañero del trabajo de transformaciones. Harry llegó poco después y no de buen talante.

Minerva y Albus caminaban por los pasillos y ella le señaló al par de jóvenes por lo que Albus asintió:

–Una notica buena dentro de todo este caos. Nuestros alumnos han madurado.

–¿Qué has sabido? –cambió el tema la bruja.

–Tengo entendido que ya han cazado a varios, sin embargo es como si al deshacerse de uno, este se triplique. Como ves estimada Minerva, los ataques no solo han continuado sino que se han extendió a otros países… y si bien los cazadores no han permitido que haya muchas pérdidas… me temo que serán sobrepasadas sus fuerzas.

–¡No digas eso, Albus!

–No quiero pensarlo Minerva, pero su creador se ha _esforzado el doble._

Los dos mayores siguieron su camino, sin embargo sin que lo pudieran evitar; la esperanza, los estaba abandonando.

000

Con los jóvenes Harry llegó y antes de saludar…

–Malfoy ¿Le has dicho algo a Ginny?

–Buenas tardes Potter ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? a mi bien ¿y que cuentas? Por lo menos saluda antes de gritar, ten un poco de educación.

El rubio si bien, dijo todo sonriendo, si estaba algo molesto por esa actitud algo violenta del _Gryffindor_.

Harry rodó los ojos, sin embargo continuó...

–No uses esa estrategia, sé que quieres cambiar el tema. Responde lo que pregunté.

–Yo no le he dicho nada a la pequeña comadrejita.

–Malfoy…

El rubio se estaba molestando en serio, pues si bien la tregua se había pactado; que Potter esperara que fuera amable y cortés con la pelirroja que lo veía mal, ni de lejos lo iba a conseguir.

–Mira Malfoy, esto que hicimos, es algo bueno, para estos momentos de incertidumbre que vivimos, sin embargo sabemos que no todos, ni _Sly_ ni _Gry_ , estarían de acuerdo y se unirían. Créeme también tengo mis detractores en mi casa. Por eso, que tú sigas siendo… ahm… tú sabes.

–¿Siendo un perfecto mago?

Harry rodó los ojos.

–No, idiota.

Draco frunció el gesto y vio feo al moreno.

–Potter, Potter, Potter. Una tregua o alianza necesita más que buenas intenciones y si no hay confianza no llegaremos a ningún lado. Como bien dijo Blaise, tú y yo somos los que guiamos esta locura y si tú estás en plan, _se un amor con mi novia y no la veas si ella no quiere_.

–¡Ella no es…!

– Como sea. Ve calma tus _gryffindorescos_ impulsos de caballero rescatando a las damiselas, sin estar seguro primero y luego… ven y búscame si quieres madurar y seguir con esto entre las casa.

Fue lo último que dijo Draco caminando rumbo al interior del castillo.

–¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! –Como el rubio siguió su camino– ¡Draco!

El aludido se paró un segundo, pero luego siguió su camino.

Harry se quedó parado, preguntándose ¡¿qué demonios había hecho?! Es verdad, la pelirroja no mencionó que Malfoy le hubiese molestado; solo dijo su inconformidad. Cuando terminó de hablar él no creyó que Draco la hubiese molestado, sin embargo Ron sospechaba que sí y se lo comentó.

No deseaba zafarse de sus acciones, sin embargo sacó sus propias conclusiones. Esa mañana acababa de regresar de una plática que tuvo con Dumbledore acerca de los _Horrocruxes_ , estaba tenso y luego encuentra a Ginny algo ausente, de inmediato culpo al rubio, pues con la plática que la pelirroja había tenido con ellos, pues...

Lo malo es que se sentía muy, pero muy mal por haber molestado al rubio… ¡Eso era bizarro!

El chico de ojos verdes bufó decepcionado, tendría que contarle todo a Hermione y seguro que esta no lo tomaría bien…

…

* Ermita, fue un humano masculino que trabaja como hombre de Negro para La Organización. La Organización es quien creó a las Claymore y Ermita es uno de los que les entrega las misiones.

** Rimt, fue un humano que servía como Líder de la Organización en la Isla, y el miembro de mayor importancia dentro del Consejo de Administración de la Organización. Frío y calculador, Rimt sirvió como el miembro de mayor rango dentro de la Organización por una cantidad desconocida de tiempo.

…

Muchísimas gracias a Gabycha y NUMENEESSE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Vl**

Harry entró en la biblioteca y buscó a Hermione; en cuanto la localizó fue hasta ella y se sentó en la silla frente a la chica.

La castaña no dejó de leer, mas preguntó:

–¿Que pasa Harry?

El joven mago suspiró abatido y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

–Creo que Draco va a romper la tregua.

Hermione dejó su lectura, púes esas eran noticias que no esperaba. Reunió cada miligramo de paciencia que poseía y preguntó:

–¿Por qué dices eso?

El moreno bufó fastidiado.

–No pensé que fuera tan sensible.

Hermione no supo cómo tomar el comentario de su amigo.

–Me refiero a que… bueno…

–A ver Harry, empieza por el principio.

El joven Potter intentó acomodar sus ideas e inició.

–… Esta mañana Ginny estaba algo molesta y cuando le pregunte me ignoró, pero recuerdo lo que dijo hace unos días y creí que Draco la había molestado…

–Antes de que sigas, déjame decirte que no creo que Malfoy siga insultándola o provocándola. De verdad lo creamos o no los _Slytherin,_ por estrategia o porque de verdad quieren cambiar algo; no han insistido en las disputas… o por lo menos no las que llevan odio, sino sana competencia. Y aparte de todo, Ron y Ginny saben el motivo por lo que hacemos esto, deben aceptarlo e incluso ayudar, no poner trabas.

Harry sonrió un poco y mencionó con picardía.

–Quien iba a decir que llegaría el día en que Hermione Granger defendiera a las serpientes.

La chica negó sonrojada.

–Me agrada ver todos los lados de las cosas. Snape y el señor Malfoy han ayudado mucho, no podemos perder eso.

–Bueno eso no lo sabemos de cierto.

–No, Harry, no lo sabemos, pero tampoco creo lo contrario. –El moreno afirmó y ella reanudó– Aclarando eso, continúa…

Harry asintió y prosiguió:

–Pues que le reclamé a Draco y él se molestó porque no le di el beneficio de la duda.

–Lo acusaste sin dudar.

–…Si…

La bruja negó moviendo la cabeza:

–Yo estaría igual de enojada.

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mesa y esperó el veredicto de su amiga y estratega.

–Harry, solo hay algo que hacer, debes disculparte.

–¡Hermione!

–Señor Potter –Madame Pince le llamó la atención.

El de ojos verdes se calló, pero aún estaba enfurruñado. Por lo que Hermione siguió:

–Tienes que y hazlo bien.

El de ojos verdes miró a su amiga y cedió:

–¿Alguna idea?

–…

000

Isley fue el primer en notarlo, sin embargo no creyó necesario molestar con sus incertidumbres a su compañero de combate. Además ceder un poco para usar más _Yoki_ no era tan malo.

Los _Yōma_ eran más fáciles de matar y eso era lo que interesaba. Rigardo caminó entre los transeúntes y llamó a su amigo con un gesto de la mano. Había encontrado otro de los voladores.

000

Grimmauld Place no era un lugar ni de lejos acogedor, mas para el hombre lobo sin otro trabajo más que ayudar en la Orden; era un techo sobre su cabeza y eso era mejor que nada.

Los pasos se escucharon salir de la chimenea y el olor llegó a las fosas nasales de Remus. La tetera dejó salir el sonido característico de que su contenido estaba listo. Remus la tomó con un paño y sirvió las dos tazas.

 _El invitado_ casi nunca aceptaba lo que le ofrecieran en esa casa, mas no por eso Lupin iba a dejar de lado sus modales.

–Malfoy…

El rubio miró el lugar tratando de no hacer gestos por el paupérrimo mobiliario.

–Lupin.

–Un poco de té.

–…No gracias…

Remus se sentó y bebió de su taza.

–¿Te sientas?

El rubio aristócrata aceptó y moviendo una silla se acomodó, sin dejar de mirar cualquier otro lugar que no fuera al lobo.

–Sé que te molesta que siempre sea yo el único que está aquí para recibir tus noticias, pero los demás de la _Orden_ …

–Imagino que deben tener otras labores.

–…

Remus no respondió al comentario, creyendo firmemente que el Malfoy lo había dicho como insulto a su inexistente trabajo.

–En gran parte es mejor que seas tú el que reciba y comente las novedades, siempre creí que no eras tan prejuicioso como los otros…, y en este poco tiempo que he trabajado con ustedes, confirmé mi idea…

Lupin no interrumpió al rubio platino, pues si preguntaba, si eso había sido un cumplido; Lucius se retractaría o lo ignoraría.

Lucius acercó la taza que le había ofrecido Remus y bebió; lo que le dijo al lobo, que las noticias que llevaba el sangre pura, no eran muy buenas.

–Parce que no se ha conformado con hacer más… ha experimentado y ahora, además de voladores los hizo más fuertes.

–Pero los guerreros han sido eficientes.

–Por eso mismo. Temo que su cordura si es que poseía algo de ella, se haya perdido por completo. Ya no le interesan sus allegados, solo como carne para sus criaturas.

–Según creo, nunca le interesaron.

–Sus ideas de limpieza no eran del todo falacias; si deseaba un mundo mágico puro…, ahora le importa un _knut_ todo. Si nos ponemos positivos esto ayudara a no tener una guerra o fingir una si es necesario.

–¡¿Fingirla?!

–La mayoría de _nosotros_ solo quieren regresar a su casa y olvidar todo esta pesadilla. Son pocos los que aún mantiene unas débiles pretensiones de limpiar el mundo mágico.

–¿Tú…?

Lucius casi rodó los ojos al responder:

–Lupin, estoy sentado en este vejestorio de casa con un hombre lobo tomando té y contándole los planes de _Él_.

Remus sonrió avergonzado.

–Ya… perdona es la costumbre.

–Lo ves, no erré.

–No comprendo.

–Aceptas tus errores aunque sean contra un… _mortifago_ …

Remus se levantó y sirvió más líquido…

–Si alguien hubiese sido un poco menos orgulloso…

Lucius suspiró imperceptiblemente y agregó:

–Tu amigo siempre fue muy prejuicioso… los _Slytherin_ lo somos, más cuando conviene a nuestros intereses lo dejamos de lado.

¿Cómo lo supiste?

–La última mirada que dio… antes de caer en el velo fue a… Severus… ¿y tú como lo supiste?

–Lo noté y al confrontarlo no lo negó, pero ya no hubo tiempo de convencerlo a aceptar. Por eso Lucius Malfoy… me agradas y quería decirlo.

El rubio aristócrata sonrió sinceramente.

–Estás loco Lupin, pero supongo que _Gracias_. –El de ojos plata se levantó y acomodó su túnica– Debo irme.

–Hasta la otra… Lucius.

El patriarca Malfoy bufó, pero no dijo nada por el modo familiar en el que Remus le habló.

000

Las misiones seguían para ellos y no cumplirlas continuaba siendo una condena a muerte, pues la tortura ya no era opción.

Para varios de los alumnos de verde, seguir con ellas era algo primordial.

Theodoro Nott, estaba recostado en su cama pensando en su tema menos favorito; el cómo hacer que Dumbledore pasara al otro mundo y es que era bien sabido para el joven Nott que eso nunca pasaría y menos a manos de él que ni deseaba, ni podía hacerlo. Mas _el tipo ese_ acomodado en su mansión, amenazando a su padre –aunque su padre no fuera un _amable_ mago– y a su hermanita Riful; era lo que le tenía haciendo esfuerzos para realizar su misión.

En ese momento; interrumpiendo sus tribulaciones, Draco entró a la habitación azotando la puerta. Nott suspiró resignando y se incorporó en la cama:

–¿Con quién peleaste?

El rubio miró enfurruñado a su amigo, mas exhaló y explicó:

–Con Potter.

Theodoro agitó la mano para quitarle importancia a las quejas del rubio:

–No es como si Potter no te sacara de tus casillas de vez en cuando…. O siempre antes de que fueran novios.

–¡No somos novios! – _chilló_ indignado el rubio.

–Vale, como quieras.

–Eres un idiota.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, más frustrado que cuando habló con Nott, aunque si se lo decía había sido su culpa, pues Theodoro no era muy partidario de la tregua y esa pelea con Potter fue una ocasión propicia para que se divirtiera a su costa.

Blaise entró en el cuarto y vio al rubio en la cama…

–Ya veo.

–¿Qué?

–Por tu cara estás enojado y por eso Potter está allá fuera en el pasillo con… lo que parece una canasta de picnic.

–Dile que se largue.

Zabini se encogió de hombros y se giró para salir. Draco se dio vuelta en su lecho e ignoró la vocecita de piedad para con el moreno.

Theo rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto.

000

Harry no sabía si eso de querer salir a tomar un refrigerio cerca del lago era una buena idea, pero ahí parado esperando a que el rubio saliera, cuestionó seriamente su cordura.

Zabini salió y por su rostro de vergüenza, Harry supo que Draco estaba realmente molesto y con pocas ganas de disculparlo.

–Lo siento Potter, no quiso salir.

–Comprendo.

Harry se giró y caminó por el pasillo. Blaise gritó…

–Deja que cené y tendrá mejor humor.

Harry no se volteó, pero sonrió por la extraña ayuda del chico de color.

000

La tarde de Draco pasó sin mayores complicaciones que los clásicos acosos por parte de Justin Finch-Fletchley, en la clase de pociones, las que le provocaron que su padrino le quitara puntos a los _Hufflepuff,_ El rubio consideró que a ver si así lo dejaba en paz. Y es que no todo eran beneficios con esa dichosa tregua; no, también había molestias que se transformaban en chicos de otras casas que ya no temían y se acercaban a él.

Blaise lo levantó y lo guió al comedor para la cena. Al llegar al comedor, se sentaron de frente, para ver a los _Gryffindor,_ principalmente a Harry que le sonrío a Draco tímidamente. El aludido giró la cara con desdén.

Malfoy comía tranquilamente, pero sintió que su amigo Blaise le codeaba para que se acercara. Al hacerlo el moreno le habló muy discretamente:

–No quiero asustarte, pero Finnigan, te está comiendo con los ojos –El rubio muy discretamente alzó la vista y efectivamente, el irlandés lo veía como si fuera alimento. Seamus le guiñó un ojo y se relamió los labios, el rubio se sonrojó tanto de vergüenza como de furia.

 _–¡Gryffindor_ atrevido!

Zabini le cubrió la boca a Draco y lo sacó del comedor, antes de que le lanzara una maldición a Seamus.

Finnigan –cuando vio que los _Slytherin_ salían– se levantó para seguirles. Tenía que hacerlo, pues ese día por fin se armó de valor para mostrarle a Malfoy que le gustaba. Seamus ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la entrada cuando una mano lo detuvo; el _Gry_ se giró y se encontró con el rostro serio de Harry Potter.

–Disculpa Harry, me puedes soltar, tengo que alcanzar a Malfoy y Zabini.

–No. –El moreno lo jaló y se lo llevó a sentar de nuevo; Seamus no protestó tanto, pues la curiosidad pudo más.

Los otros leones veían la escena sin intervenir. El moreno con el mismo tono, le dijo a Finnigan.

–Seamus, tomaría como un favor personal que no te acercaras de _ese modo_ a Malfoy.

–Perdón Harry, pero no veo porque te entrometes, cuando se trata de un chico que me gusta y créeme que Malfoy me gusta y mucho.

–Te recuerdo que estamos en plena guerra y él es hijo de un fiel sirviente de _Voldemort_ y…

–Vamos Harry, con la forma en que van las cosas ya no se nota esa línea que nos dividida. Tú mismo fuiste quien inició con este acercamiento.

Ese era un argumento que los leones no podían negar, por lo que Potter intentó buscar otra excusa, Harry dejó de lado que el motivo mayor para no desear al irlandés cerca de Malfoy, no solo era por el plan, sino porque era realmente molesto para él.

Hermione creyó pertinente intervenir, pues Harry se notaba perdido para explicarle a Seamus.

–Malfoy no se ve muy agradecido por tu atención Seamus y es mejor que como están surgiendo las cosas poco a poco, no las forcemos.

Finnigan cedió:

–Pero en cuanto vea más confianza, no duden que me acercaré a él.

Hermione y Harry ya no acotaron más; Seamus era muy terco.

000

La Mansión Nott sería algo fácil de traspasar para los _Yōma_. Cinco de ellos serían enviados o más bien azuzados a entrar en el lugar y deshacerse de los habitantes; el motivo puramente avaricioso y solo le interesaba a su creador.

El patriarca Nott notó las miradas conmiserativas de los otro _mortifagos_ y supo que él y su fortuna estaban en la mira de su señor. Nott no era un mago piadoso y siempre buscaba salir ileso de las situaciones, arriesgando lo que tuviera a mano.

Por eso estaba en Ministerio y concretamente en el Departamento de los _Inefables;_ negociando con Ermita…

–¿Está seguro?

–No quiero morir… por supuesto que mis hijos tampoco lo hagan.

–Ya.

Ermita no creyó mucho en _el cariño_ de ese hombre por sus hijos, más a "caballo regalado no se le veía colmillo".

–… Entonces déjala en nuestras manos y tendrá una guerrera que cuide de… usted y su mansión.

–Ehm… –El patriarca Nott se vio nervioso al preguntar– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?

–No mucho, el suficiente para que no pierda nada.

El mago soltó la mano de la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y esta solo lo vio irse dejándola atrás sin saber que significaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el infantil y bello rostro, mas Ermita la llamó y a pesar de todo Riful Nott, siguió al mago…

–Oh pequeña niña, no estés triste, debes estar orgullosa de ser la primer _bruja de ojos plateados*_ … la primer guerrera.

Entre hipidos, Riful afirmó inocentemente:

–Yo tengo los ojos negros.

–Los tendrás plateados, ya verás…

000

En el castillo _Hogwarts;_ los alumnos se preparaban para dormir. En _Slytherin_ , solo los prefectos –Pansy y Draco– seguían de pie y en su ronda.

El rubio caminaba charlando con la chica, cuando esta salió corriendo, pues _creyó ver un alumno_. Draco no hizo intento de seguirla, sabía que era una treta de la brujita para despistarlo e irse con su novio a un aula vacía.

Malfoy continuó caminando por los pasillos, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo; al girar no vio nada y sin dilación desenvainó su varita…

–¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Una risa cantarina se escuchó del lugar vacío y…

–Draco…

Harry Potter salió de debajo de su capa de _invisibilidad._

–¡¿Qué _Dementores_ …?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso Potter?!

–Oh, pues, te presentó la capa que heredé de mi padre…

El rubio dejó de lado su enojo y se apresuró a aferrar entre sus manos la capa y examinarla concienzudamente…

–¡Es perfecta!

–Bueno…

Draco borró su sonrisa a recordar su enojo y soltó la tela…

–¿Qué hace fuera de tu torre? Te quitare mil puntos.

El moreno se rió divertido.

–No puedes…. –Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry dudó– ¿Puedes?

El _Sly_ sonrió diabólicamente…

–Vamos Draco…

–Oye ¿y desde cuando te permito llamarme por mi nombre?

–Somos amigos, los amigos se llaman por sus nombres, puedes llamarme Harry.

–No gracias.

–…

El rubio decidió seguir su recorrido e ignorar de nuevo al _Gry_ que sin dilación le siguió.

–Oh vamos, despreciaste mi invitación a un picnic y ahora me ignoras…

–…

–Lo sé, me lo merezco, pero te ofrezco disculpas... no puedes culparme…

–… –El rubio solo gruñó.

–Me refiero a que como siempre creíste, actúo y luego pienso.

–Sin duda.

–Bueno, pues me disculpo, es solo que a veces me siento muy presionado.

–Por nuestra amistad.

–Oh no, bueno en parte, ¡pero no de la forma que crees!

–…

–¿No sientes que a veces le debes a la gente apoyarlos aunque no creas en lo mismo que ellos?

–…No…. Ahora no, pero hubo un doloroso tiempo en el que sí. En tu caso ¿Los Weasley?

–Si.

–Mira Potter no lo tomes a mal, pero yo creo que nos pertenecemos solo a nosotros mismos y les guste a otros o no, decidiremos lo que queremos para nuestro futuro…

–No lo dirías, si supieras lo de la profecía...

–¿De qué hablas?

Harry dejó salir el aire y agarró la mano del rubio para avanzar. Llegaron a lo que parecía un salón en desuso y el moreno abrió la puerta para que el _Sly_ entrara. El rubio escondió su gesto de asco, no le agradaba entrar a un aula sucia y abandonada, cuando entraron; lo que vio Draco, lo dejó boquiabierto.

Por dentro, el salón estaba limpio y totalmente amueblado, una salita con un sillón grande y uno individual; en la mesita de centro descansaba una charola con bocadillos, y una jarra de jugo de calabaza cerca de dos vasos

El moreno le invitó a sentarse y le ofreció un vaso, el rubio aceptó.

–¿Tenías esto listo?

Harry negó, mas luego asintió.

–Hermione me ayudó.

–Ya. No quiero saber el motivo.

Harry se rascó la nuca, mas retomó la explicación.

–Te decía que…

El león estaba usando su mejor arma para convencer al _Sly_ …. Contarle uno de los mayores secretos. Esta vez no creyó necesario consultarlo con nadie, esta vez era su deseo.

La conversación fue ligera para el moreno, pues el rubio no lo interrumpió y tampoco lo miró con lastima y al terminar el relató, Draco articuló:

–Es una profecía y en nuestro mundo se toman en serio, pero…

–¿Si?

–No al pie de la letra y tampoco como para no prepararse para ella o buscarle un fallo.

–¿Lo crees?

–Por supuesto.

El de ojos verdes se acomodó en el sillón y miró al rubio…

–Este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me has mostrado al Draco que no conocía.

–Lo sé. Y tú al Pot… Harry que yo no deseaba conocer.

–Eres un idiota.

–Y tú un crédulo.

–Si… ¿sabes que es lo peor?

–¿Qué?

–Que me agrada mucho ese Draco…

–¿Mucho, mucho? –cuestionó pícaro el rubio.

–Si…

Draco se lanzó en pos de su principal objetivo y… lo consiguió…

El moreno besó al rubio, saboreando el interior de su boca cuando su lengua la invadió. El beso se tornó apasionado; el _Gry_ tocaba el cuerpo del de ojos grises…

–Oye… ¿no vamos muy rápido? –cuestionó Harry sin mucho interés de parar.

–Oh si, vamos rápido… –dijo Draco y el de ojos verdes se detuvo– mira que no hay una más que próxima guerra, tu posible muerte y puede que la mía, monstruos devoradores y mas como para tener tiempo.

–Ya comprendí. –respondió divertido Harry– Este lugar te concede muchas cosas…

–¿Cómo…?

Harry sonrió pícaro y pidió…

–Deseo un lugar más cómodo para… mi novio y yo.

Draco casi sostuvo el aire, pero no corrigió al de ojos verdes.

La habitación se transformó en una recamara con los sillones más grandes y _convenientes._

Harry siguió dando besos en la mandíbula de Draco y este ya desabrochaba la túnica del moreno, colando las manos bajo el sweater de este.

Se colocaron en el sillón más grande y Draco ya se había desabrochado la camisa, solo con dos botones de abajo sujetados.

Los pantalones fueron botados por los pies de ambos. Harry se quitaba el sweater y la camisa, pero estaba luchando con la corbata por lo que Draco ese acercó y le ayudó a desnudarse.

–Eres tan patoso, Harry.

–Un poco –dijo tímido el de ojos verdes.

Harry dejó la timidez de lado al ver la nívea piel del sangre pura. El _Gry_ no soportó y se lanzó a degustar ese delicioso manjar. Lamió y succionó la epidermis del rubio, quien se dejó caer gimiendo

El moreno se levantó siguiendo su instinto posesivo, para observar su obra. Ahí estaba ese rubio, desnudo con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo revuelto y con señales en toda su anatomía –de que Harry lo había marcado.

Draco se lanzó de nuevo a saborear los labios de su _cazado_ amante, quien lo recibió gustoso. Harry pensó un poco y agarrando su varita rogó porque su hechizo funcionara…

Convocó el lubricante y… este apareció, –no por nada había investigado en la biblioteca por si se daba el caso.

Draco miró con suspicacia al _Gry_ y preguntó.

–No eres un neófito en estos menesteres, ¿eh?

–La verdad… –Harry se sonrojó– Investigué.

–Espero que yo haya sido la causa.

–Vanidoso…

–Potter…

–Sí, vale, sí. Ahora no me desconcentres.

–Ya, ya.

Harry dirigió un dedo a la entrada de Draco y lo insertó con cuidado; el rubio se tensó por un momento, pero se relajó de inmediato. Sonriendo de lado, después de todo no es como si no hubiese jugado con esa parte de su anatomía, él mismo.

Potter metió otro dedo haciendo círculos dentro del rubio y cuando escuchó más gemidos que quejas, creyó conveniente meter un tercero. El ladino joven Malfoy, movió las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las falanges del moreno.

–¿Estás listo?

–Pues…

Harry tomó eso como un sí y colocó su miembro en la entrada del aristócrata, penetrándolo con suavidad, pero firmemente.

El de ojos grises se mordió los labios para acallar un grito entre placer y dolor, respiró profundamente, no deseaba parecer débil. Ya listo, Draco hizo un pequeño movimiento, indicándole al león que se podía moverse; Harry no se hizo esperar y empezó con las penetraciones.

Con los dos disfrutando de esa entrega; Harry pensó que el plan no interesaba en ese momento en el que, no tenía punto de comparación el estar con una mujer que estar con un hombre. Por su parte, Draco olvidó la desabrida experiencia con Pansy y su nula experiencia con un chico… y ¡era genial!

Los chicos acoplaron sus movimientos frenéticos y así llegaron al orgasmo, juntos. Harry cayó rendido sobre su amante quien le acariciaba la espalda.

Sin saber si sería bien recibido un gesto tierno, Harry se lanzó a hacerlo… se acomodó de espaldas sobre la cama atrayendo al rubio para que se recostara sobre su pecho.

–Eso no estuvo mal… –murmuró Malfoy.

–No lo estuvo…

–Te perdono Potter.

–Vaya, _gracias_ Draco.

–De nada. Y por cierto me desagrada _la Comadrilla_.

–Por Merlín… ya lo sé. –claudicó Harry.

Era una relación que surgió como una estrategia, faltaba saber si concluiría del mismo modo.

…

* _Brujas de ojos Plateados_. Así le llaman los humanos a las guerreras, conocidas como _**Claymore**_ , sip se llaman igual que su espadas.

Muchas gracias Gabycha, por leer una historia que deseaba compartir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Las clases de defensa eran preparadas, por un igualmente meticuloso, Severus.

El mago tenía sus temas listos desde una semana antes y eso le permitía tener un poco de tiempo para repasar sus creaciones en pociones.

Snape escuchó los toques en su puerta y conjuró un Tempus.

Las doce…

El profesor se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir, considerando que debía ser otro maestro, pues sólo ellos tenían permitido, estar a esa hora rondando por el castillo o en su defecto, los prefectos de su casa llevando a algún infractor.

Al abrir la puerta. El rostro pálido de Theodoro Nott, lo encaró:

–Profesor Snape…

–Señor Nott ¿que hace fuera de su casa y en mis habitaciones?

–Señor…yo… necesito ayuda…

La actitud y todo en el jovencito, alertó a Severus.

–Pase.

Theo obedeció y se le notaba un leve temblor en las manos.

Severus sirvió un poco de té para los dos.

–Tome, tiene un poco de poción calmante.

–Pero señor …

–Lo necesario, no se dormirá.

Theo bebió y la poción cumplió su cometido.

–Ahora, empiece desde el principio.

–Draco no lo ha dicho, pero confía totalmente en usted y yo… quiero hacerlo también.

–Adelante, créame que mis alumnos son mi prioridad.

–Señor –El chico tragó saliva– tengo una misión …

Severus cerró los ojos, sabía que muchos de sus alumnos estaban atrapados por Voldemort, al igual que sus familias.

–Pero ese no es el mayor problema. Mi casa será reclamada por el Lord si no es que ya lo fue; mi familia será asesinada, o eso creí, pero … ahora ya no se que pensar.

–¿Por qué tiene todos esos temores?

–Mi padre, no me lo dijo, más sospecho que haya usado a mi hermana para algún trato.

–¡Señor Nott! ¿¡Como su padre haría algo así?!

–No se que creer, señor. Riful no está con él, estoy seguro, pues no me ha escrito, ni ella ha respondido mis cartas.

Severus exhaló buscando calmarse, para ningún mortífago era ajeno lo cobarde y rastrero que era Nott padre. Sin embargo de eso a cambiar a uno de sus hijos, no, a los dos, por su bien, no tenía nombre.

Severus escuchó todas las congojas de su alumno y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, esta vez no.

–Señor Nott, yo investigaré donde está su hermana y en cuanto la misión … también encontraremos una solución.

Nott pareció sentir menos peso y salió de las habitaciones de su maestro, con esperanzas renovadas.

Severus, en cuanto vio al chico perderse por el pasillo; cerró y fue a sentarse y tomando una liga de la mesilla, la rodó entre sus dedos, releyendo las letras bordadas en ella…

 _...Toujours Pur…*_

–Idiota. –murmuró el maestro, recordando como esa liga llegó hacía un tiempo, con un...

 _... Ten Snape, para que ates tu cabello..._

Sólo esa frase sin ninguna otra explicación.

Severus negó y luego se colocó la liga en el cabello, atándolo en una coleta.

El pocionista se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a Dumbledore.

Los magos se pondrían en movimiento inmediatamente, para encontrar el motivo de la ausencia de Riful Nott.

000

Después de un sueño reparador, la pareja despertó y sin decirlo, ambos estaban inseguros de como actuar.

Harry miró el techo, más no se alejó de Draco. Por su parte, el rubio se preguntó si el moreno necesitaría un recordatorio, de que no estaban para inseguridades que les hicieran perder tiempo.

Harry pareció coincidir con la idea de Draco y lo soltó, pero sólo para recorrer la piel desnuda de este.

Draco sonrió y animó al de ojos verdes.

–Me gusta tu toque.

–Que bien, pues a mi me gusta tocarte.

–Coincidimos.

–En nuestro caso, es un enorme avance.

–Y que lo digas.

Como las cosas no pararon, una nueva ocasión de entrega, se suscitó.

000

La pelea estaba en su clímax, más a pesar de eso, Isley logró ver lo que sucedía con Rigardo.

El guerrero más joven, estaba cambiando; sus rasgos de la cara se transformaron en algo muy lejos de humanos… sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, su quijada creció y se deformó tomando una apariencia de felino, un felino muy feroz al mostrar unos grandes colmillos. Rigardo se estaba descontrolando …

–¡Rigardo!

Gritó Isley, luchando también por no dejar salir tanto _Yōki_ y transformarse como su compañero.

Isley se deshizo de sus contrincantes y corrió hasta donde Rigardo ya estaba destrozando a los _yōma._ Lo aferró muy fuerte, tratando de calmarlo y que regresará a la normalidad.

Le llevó un tiempo, pero Isley logró su objetivo... Rigardo estaba sereno.

Al estar todo tranquilo, los guerreros no intercambiaron palabras; los dos estaban conscientes de que los límites de ambos… estaban cerca.

000

Los _mortífagos_ se colocaron en su lugar para las reuniones.

Si bien el temor llenaba los corazones de la mayoría del lugar; hubo alguien que estaba seguro de su mal sino.

El patriarca Nott, sólo esperaba que su hija estuviese lista, antes de que al Lord se le antojara tomar sin miramientos su mansión, como propia y hacerla a su modo, pues para cambiar toda la mansión, debía deshacerse de los dueños naturales.

La entrada de Voldemort detuvo cualquier conversación e incluso miradas cómplices.

El mago con cara viperina; se sentó en la cabecera de la enorme mesa y entrelazó los dedos mirando a sus seguidores.

–Ya he permitido que el mundo mágico se crea seguro; pero ya es hora de exigirlo para los nacidos puros… Iniciamos la ofensiva.

Los _mortifagos_ se notaron asombrados, al saber que su Lord ya se había cansado de sus juguetes y que retomaba su objetivo principal.

Sin embargo este nunca mencionó cuantas mascotas creó y que sucedió con ellas, simplemente como si fuese un niño… dejó sus juguetes regados, sin que le interesara si estos mermaban sus propias filas.

–… Empezaremos con el Ministerio y cuando éste, se encuentre en mi poder ,no habrá enemigos.

La mayoría de los _mortifagos_ ya no creían que los del Bando de la Luz fuesen los verdaderos enemigos, más el sobrevivir era la meta de todos ellos.

Los planes del Señor Oscuro se escucharon en el recinto y al término; los seguidores salieron con sus misiones repartidas.

Severus no perdió de vista a Nott, a pesar de que éste, conociendo perfectamente el lugar, quería pasar desapercibido.

Snape alcanzó al otro mago y lo llamó.

–Me disculpo Severus, pero tengo algo urgente que hacer.

–Comprendo y sólo deseaba saber cómo está tu hija. El joven Theodoro me ha mencionado que no ha respondido sus cartas.

–Oh ese hijo mío, está exagerando. Riful está de visita con unas amigas de la familia, debe estar divirtiéndose tanto que se ha olvidado de escribir.

–Ya veo. Le informaré a Theodoro.

–Si.

El patriarca Nott salió velozmente y sin mirar atrás.

Severus regresó sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con Lucius, que lo esperaba en la zona de _desaparición_.

Los amigos desaparecieron rumbo a la Malfoy _Manior_ e instalados en uno de los salones de esta; la conversación comenzó:

–¿A que te quedaste?

–Para hablar con Nott.

–¿Y eso?

Severus le contó al rubio lo referente a la ausencia injustificada de Riful.

Al terminar, el Malfoy agregó algo más que desmentía lo dicho por Nott padre.

–Riful siempre ha sido enfermiza, no sale de su casa, incluso tiene tutores privados y dudo mucho, que tenga amigas.

–Para nadie pasó desapercibido la amenaza del Lord para traer a algunas de sus mascotas, como habitantes permanentes de la mansión Nott…

–¿Que estás pensando?

Severus bufo y bebió todo el contenido de su copa.

–Que ese cobarde de Nott, le haya entregado al Lord… a su hija.

–¡Eso sería abominable!

–Pero posible.

Los dos magos no quisieron ni pensar en ese monstruo experimentando con la niña.

–Debemos investigar. –dijo Lucius.

Severus observó a su amigo y suspiró:

–Te lo agradecería, más no quiero involucrarte.

–Ya lo hiciste, yo conozco a esa niña, no puedo estar al margen. Tampoco es como si descuidara la fecha límite que tenemos para que Draco se vaya.

–No sé, si podré ir con él …

–El rubio platino, gruñó:

–Nunca creí que te alejarías y dejarías a ese chico Potter a su suerte.

–Eso no significa que no veré primero, qué Draco esté totalmente seguro en ese lugar.

–Lo creo.

Los dos magos terminaron sus bebidas y regresaron a sus actividades.

000

La nueva creación para la defensa del Mundo Mágico era observada por Rimt. Ermita se dispuso a explicar.

–Sólo necesitó un par de días para superar los dolores.

–¿Ya sabe usar una espada?

–Está en esa etapa.

–¿Como se ha adaptado a sus nuevas habilidades y cuerpo?

–Bien, no echa de menos _el color_ *.

–Por eso se necesitaban infantas.

Ermita asintió.

–Encargarte de todo y espero que esté lista.

–¿Cree que Isley y Rigardo fallen?

–Lo que crea no importa, siempre hay que estar preparados para cualquier posibilidad.

Ermita y Riful vieron retirarse a Rimt, y ellos regresaron a la sala especial donde Riful era entrenada.

Ermita dejó que la niña vagara por el lugar, en lo que el sacaba las espadas.

La niña de cabello rubio platino y ojos plateados; observó los diferentes cuerpos que serían usados como sacos de entrenamiento, los recorrió con la vista, deteniéndose en uno de ellos.

–Este no se ve muerto.

Ermita se giró y vio lo que la niña mostraba.

–Tenía mis dudas, pero que con tu instinto me lo confirmes, fue mejor.

–No comprendo.

–Dudaba entre sí estar en una especie de… velo te mata o sólo te desgasta hasta dejarte en coma.

La niña pareció inexpresiva, pero asintió. Y no mencionó nada cuando Ermita cargó el cuerpo y lo llevó a su laboratorio, sabía que el _inefable_ regresaría de inmediato, pues estaba más interesado en ella y su progreso.

Riful no sólo había sido cambiada físicamente, si no también le borraron las emociones que consideraron poco útiles para la batalla.

Por eso la llamaban la primer _Claymore_ exitosa.

000

Dumbledore no encontró otra solución para Theo, más que seguir con la misión, sin embargo tratarían, Severus y él, que el joven mago no tuviera ocasión de cumplirla, pero con buenas coartadas.

000

El dúo confirmado por Draco y Harry ya se le veía muy seguido sin apartarse e incluso las más osadas habladurías, aseguraban que habían sido atrapados en alguna pose comprometedora; sin embargo los dos chicos tenían amigos que desacreditaban los _malintencionados_ rumores.

Para asombro –y no pudo evitar– también algo de sospecha; Draco notó que los inseparables amigos de Harry no los mantenían vigilados; por lo que, con la curiosidad hormigueando en su ser, cuestionó al Gryffindor:

–¿Hablaste con tus amigos?

No hubo necesidad, aunque no lo creas, ellos notaron como _esto..._ –Harry los señaló a ellos mismos– fue surgiendo o cambiando de lo que fue en un principio.

–Lo creo de Granger, ¡¿pero Weasley?!

El de ojos verdes río, más defendió a su amigo.

–Ron es tolerable, sólo que no lo demuestra mucho.

Draco bufo al no poder contener su risa.

–Claro, como digas.

–Por supuesto, incluso … –Harry se sonrojó– me pidió que fuese cuidadoso.

–¿De mí?

–No y si.

–Potter…

El de ojos verdes cedió a explicarse.

–Sobre lo que se dice cuentan de las familias de sangre pura.

–Oh, lo que somos perfectos.

–No, sobre que hay un gen que…

Potter ya no siguió y Draco tuvo que analizar todas las leyendas sobre las familias sangre pura o eso hasta que recordó:

–Oh… aquel detalle... –Draco suspiró paciente– Es un gen recesivo, por supuesto como su nombre lo indica, puede o no aparecer y no he sabido que hubiese un caso así, en años; más si lo consideras importante –Draco se puso más que sonrojado, al agregar– si esto es duradero y tú quieres una familia… hay otros métodos.

El moreno estaba por negar y quitarle seriedad al asunto, más ver que el rubio estaba pensando en, hasta buscar alternativas, preguntó:

–Apenas estoy aceptando que esa posibilidad es real y, la verdad algo sorprendente…

–Mágica, Potter.

–¿Que?

–Que en el tiempo que esa opción se creó, por grandes magos, nuestra especie se encontraba en peligro de extinción, por la cacería por los humanos.

–Hace mucho tiempo.

–Si.

–Bueno y… ¿ otras opciones? ¿ de verdad?

Draco asintió con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

–Oh si, pueden ser creados en un caldero y que se desarrollen dentro de un espacio creado por un conjuro que creen el espacio y condiciones. Pociones de fertilidad. Brujas dispuestas a rentar… ya sabes.

El moreno se rascó la nuca.

–Hay tantas cosas que no conozco.

–Ya las conocerás.

–No sé si tendré tiempo.

El rubio rozó la mano de Harry.

–Si hay algo que quieras saber… pregúntame.

Harry besó la mejilla del rubio, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

–Lo haré.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en un tronco cerca del bosque y Harry, sin desearlo, cambió el tema:

–Nott, ha estado actuando raro.

Draco jugó con algunos pedazos de corteza que arrancó del asiento.

–Su casa es la que sirve de cuartel, para ya sabes …

–¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!

–No lo preguntaste.

Harry apretó los labios y se quedó callado.

–Mis amigos y yo tenemos secretos, igual que tus amigos y tú. Pir ejemplo, sé que hay más que esa profecía, y que no me has contado.

–No puedo decirte. Dumbledore no lo permite.

–No me tomes por tonto. ¿Tus amigos saben?

–… Si.

–No quiero invadir tu vida si no lo quieres, no tengo la necesidad de monopolizarte. No puedo saber todo de ti... Lo sé.

Harry se giró a ver a Draco y acotó:

–¿Por que eso no me hace feliz?

El rubio se quedó asombrado, pues sin proponérselo, el león aceptó un alto interés por él, con esa declaración.

Draco atrajo a Harry para besarlo y dejar claro, que todo eso no lo dejó indiferente.

Al separarse, el de ojos verdes, lo abrazó:

–Pronto saldremos de vacaciones y seré mayor de edad, podré mudarme a otro sitio y desearía tanto poder verte …

Draco suspiró:

–También yo, pero _me esconderán._

–Y estoy tan aliviado por eso.

–Es irónico, que yo esté a salvo y tú tengas que prepararte, para…

–Tu padre y Snape… dicen que se quedarán.

–Y me duele mucho, que mis personas importantes arriesguen su vida.

Harry le quiso quitar hierro al asunto:

–Podemos hacerlo, si esa personita está a salvo.

El de ojos grises deseó combatir a lado de esos tres y no ser protegido como un debilucho.

Los dos estudiantes regresaron al castillo, buscando un lugar para entregarse.

Esa misma noche; Harry fue sacado de Hogwarts para buscar uno de los Horrocruxes.

….

* * *

* Siempre Puros, lema en el escudo de los Black.

**Gen recesivo

Un gen recesivo es un gen que no es dominante, sino que sólo se manifiesta cuando un gen de ambos padres es el mismo, es decir, homocigotos (donde ambos genes son iguales como en los dos genes para los ojos azules.) Cuando existe, tanto un gen dominante (ojos castaños) y un gen recesivo (ojos azules), en un alelo (heterocigotos), entonces, se manifiesta el gen dominante.

* * *

Muchas gracias Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, que siempre me anima con su interés por investigar y poder leer mis _fics_.


	8. Chapter 8

Por cierto no aclaré en el capítulo pasado, pero a las Claymore pierden la pigmentación de cabello, piel y los ojos. El cabello rubio platino, la piel blanca y los ojos plateados, el tono depende de cada Claymore.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Severus y Lucius salieron de esa última reunión con Voldemort del ataque planeado a Hogwarts.

Las intenciones de ambos magos, eran similares. Avisar a los del Bando de la Luz.

El profesor llegó antes al punto de aparición y esperó al Malfoy.

Al arribar este, Severus cuestionó:

–¿Irás hoy?

–En este momento

–La mayoría de nuestros compañeros, estarán ocupados con los preparativos o evitando estar en la mira del Lord.

–No te seguirán.

–Exacto.

–Espero que esa sea la razón.

–¿De que hablas?

–He notado como regresas de esas reuniones, en las que está solo Lupin.

–…

–Si. Pues cuando me cuentas qué la información la recibió alguien más, no luces tan… feliz.

–Deliras, Severus.

–No. Veo a mi amigo, al que conozco y reconozco sus reacciones.

–No te juzgo, Lucius. Pero no podemos confiar totalmente en esos leones; les servimos y por eso son amables, más si no fuese eso solo verían de ti, tus creencias.

–Sé todo eso, pero dentro de todo este caos y la molestia que siento al traicionar a nuestro bando, ser sociable con Lupin es el menor riesgo que corro.

–Como lo consideres.

–Si. Gracias Severus.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus destinos.

Severus debía asegurarle a Dumbledore que ya era hora de que Theo cumpliera su _misión_.

000

La ventana de sus habitaciones le era como una puerta a ver lo necesario. Voldemort sonrió con ironía; para engañar a tus enemigos debías engañar a tus amigos; y él no dejaría tranquilamente a sus creaciones, pues los llamados guerreros, debían ser sobrepasados en algún momento y se consideraba un mago paciente para esperar y casi saborear ese momento.

Los _Yōma_ –como los llamaron esos magos– no obedecían, sin embargo algunos, si escuchaban una sugerencia, –si esa les aseguraba su sobrevivencia– y esconderse de los guerreros por un tiempo, fue la escuchada.

Voldemort se consideraba el vencedor de la próxima guerra y con su triunfo, sus criaturas tendrían un futuro prometedor.

Más guiar una o dos a la Casa Nott y que se deshicieran de los inservibles _caseros_ , no era una mala idea.

000

En Grimmauld Place, el silencio reinaba. Molly Weasley se había retirado hacia poco, después de dejar algo de despensa, y no es que Remus no pudiese salir de compras, si no que la mujer se sentía más tranquila haciéndolo ella misma.

El silencio fue roto por el estruendo de algo cayendo. El rubio trigo no tuvo que ir al salón de la chimenea para saber el motivo, no cuando una exclamación con la voz de Tonks se escuchó.

Remus sonrió y habló en voz alta:

–¿Estás bien, Tonks?

La bruja asintió a pesar de que Remus no podía verla.

–¡Si! ¿Donde estás?

Remus respondió y se levantó al mismo tiempo.

–En la sala, pero voy a la cocina, si quieres un poco de té.

Los dos entraron a la cocina y Remus colocó las tazas para servir la bebida.

La bruja con cabello rosa se sentó, evitando tirar la azucarera.

Remus dejó las tazas y preguntó:

–¿Alguna novedad?

Tonks bebió la infusión y negó.

–Esperaba que tú las tuvieras.

–¡¿Yo?!

–Con eso de que tienes _informador_ exclusivo.

Remus le quitó importancia al dejó de molestia en la voz de Nymphadora.

–Si te refieres a Lucius, él ayuda a la _Orden_ y sólo han sido casualidades en las que sólo estoy yo, para recibir sus _reportes_.

–Oh, y ya lo llamas por su nombre de pila. –desdeñó la bruja.

Ambos –Remus y Tonks– no notaron que un visitante había arribado. No hasta que este, guiado por las voces, llegó a la cocina.

–No sabía que tenías que justificar tus acciones, Lupin.

Tonks frunció el ceño ante la presencia del Malfoy. Lupin sonrió por inercia.

–Lucius ¿té?

El rubio no tenía intención de estar mucho tiempo en la base de la _Orden,_ más se dijo que bien podría tomar algo.

–No. Pero espero que tengas Whisky de fuego por lo menos.

–Creo que… espera un momento.

Remus salió y dejó a los invitados a solas.

Lucius no se sentó y Nymphadora lo observó con suspicacia.

Tonks no era de las que se guardaba las cosas por discreción y menos con lo importante para ella.

–El miedo vuelve tolerante a los magos, sobre todo si olvidar sus prejuicios les permite salvar su trasero.

El rubio platino trató de no ofuscarse, más respondió sin detenerse.

–Yo no me pondría a juzgar a otros cuando no hago nada útil y el… trasero que están salvando es el mío.

Tonks no contestó, pues estaba molesta.

–No se en que mundo de ilusión vives Tonks, pues darles a ustedes información no es fácil ni seguro, sin embargo lo hago y si mis prejuicios aún existieran no te dirigiría ni la palabra … mestiza.

Nymphadora se levantó intempestivamente y la silla cayó por la acción.

Al mismo tiempo, la varita de la _auror_ , estuvo ya en ristre.

Más la voz serena, pero firme de Remus se escuchó.

–Tonks… creo que debes irte.

–¡Remus!

–Por favor.

La bruja apretó los labios, pero salió veloz de la cocina y poco después de la casa.

Remus negó y sin ver a Lucius, sacó un par de copas y sirvió el líquido alcohólico.

El hombre lobo se sentó y fue cuando miró al rubio aristócrata.

–Siéntate. Lamento lo de Tonks.

–No es la primera ni será la última.

El rubio trigo bufo.

–Ciertamente, a algunos les agrada sentirse de los buenos, pues de ese modo se sienten con derecho a ser jueces y verdugos. Más en este mundo nadie tiene ese derecho. No si no abres tu mente a que hay matices.

El rubio bebió el Whisky y lo saboreó antes de responder.

–Las experiencias te han hecho llegar a esa opinión. –aseguró Lucius.

–Si. Por supuesto fueron más malas que buenas.

–Las malas, son las que más te dejan conocimiento.

Remus asintió y sonrió.

–Es difícil sólo verte como un informador, si eres el único que se toma el tiempo de conversar y no de la guerra. –dijo divertido Remus.

–Y si bien, no puedo negar que tú conversación es interesante; me temo que sabes lo que me trae aquí.

–Si. ¿Ya te irás con Draco?

Lucius no respondió de inmediato, pues aún le parecía extraño que Lupin con ese tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, hubiese tomado la confianza de llamarlos, a su hijo y a él, informalmente.

–¿Si es eso?

El patriarca Malfoy negó:

–No. Es algo esperado por todos, pero no por eso bueno.

–¿El Señor Oscuro …?

–Si. Ya es hora. Debes avisar a todos…

Lucius relató todo y con eso se despidió.

–Espero verte, más adelante.

Dijo Remus. Lucius agarró su bastón y observó al hombre lobo.

–Adiós Lupin; por cierto, no me iré con Draco, si nos vemos será en la guerra, más quiero que sepas que ha sido agradable conocerte más.

–Entonces nos veremos y tal vez luchemos en el mismo lado.

Remus vio la mano de Lucius y la estrechó deseando que este supiera que era muy sincero al esperar luchar juntos.

El rubio platino dejó Grimmauld Place, deseando tener las mismas esperanzas que Remus.

000

Eran pocos los combates que habían tenido; sin embargo por ese mismo motivo, que ambos estuviesen muy cerca de no poder regresar a su forma humana, era muy preocupante.

Isley limpiaba su espada, sin dejar de ver a su compañero de armas.

Rigardo no estaba muy feliz de regresar la última vez que su _Yōki_ se desbordó e Isley no lo culpaba, después de todo el mismo anhelaba sentir de nuevo esa emoción del placer más allá de lo conocido.

Soportar y atar su lado _Yōma_ … ¿por que? ¿Para que? No tenían madera de mártires, por lo menos, él no…

000

Hermione leía o lo intentaba, considerando que Harry había salido con Dumbledore; ellos sabían que era importante.

Ron vio lo pensativa que estaba la castaña y se sentó a su lado.

–Todo saldrá bien.

–¿La información que le ha llegado a la Orden?

–Si, papá dice que con lo que Snape y Malfoy han hecho, han llegado antes a los ataques y han salvado a muchos.

–Es muy bueno…

–Bueno, pero a ti te preocupa algo más.

–Si. Harry es ya muy cercano a Malfoy.

–Y que lo digas –hizo un gesto el Weasley–, pero no ha dejado el plan. Él nos lo dijo.

–Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que…

–¿Si?

–Ellos no son malos, Ron...

El pelirrojo gruñó, más respondió:

–Ni nosotros, pero todo es por el bien de muchos. Tú lo dijiste.

Hermione suspiró y ya no agregó nada más; esa afirmación de parte de pelirrojo era demasiado cierta.

000

Nott padre caminó por los pasillos desiertos del Ministerio. Iba por su hija, sin importar si estaba lista o no, pues si el Lord atacaba, ya no podría llevarse a Riful sin que este se enterara.

Ermita no se que inmutó al ver llegar al mago.

–No lo esperaba, pero no pudo ser más exacto. Su hija… vendrá en un momento.

Nott esperó que el hombre fuera por Riful, más este no se movió de su mesa de trabajo.

Una de las puertas se abrió y por ella salió la pequeña.

...Color plata en sus ojos y cabello rubio.

El mago Nott miró a la niña y colocó una mueca feliz en su rostro, pues si bien Riful ya no era la misma niña, si era lo que él necesitaba.

–… Va... mos … –tartamudeó el mago.

Riful vio a Ermita como pidiendo su autorización y este dijo:

–No olvides tu espada.

Riful asintió y colocando su _Claymore_ llegó hasta su padre y sin intenciones de tomar la mano de este, avanzó.

Ermita vio salir a padre e hija y no se dignó a poner más atención en ellos, retomando su trabajo.

Para su decepción momentánea, el cuerpo en el que trabajaba, no necesitó más que algunas hechizos de sanación y algo de carne de _Yōma_ , muy poca como para llegar a convertir a su experimento en guerrero. Sin embargo el triunfo consistió en _arrancarlo_ del _Velo_ y tenerlo respirando en su mesa.

Ermita no era una de las autoridades _Inefables_ por nada, pero algunas de sus pruebas y experimentos no los compartía con los demás. Y este era uno de ellos, pues no sabía aún si el mago _regresó_ completo o algo de su mente se perdió.

Su recreación decidió murmurar en ese instante …

–... Harry …

Ermita se quedó esperando por más, sin embargo no hubo respuesta y a la que el _inefable_ llegó, lo guiaba a un _Harry_ famoso; después de todo reconoció a su experimento desde que Riful lo señaló. Este no era otro más que Sirius Black.

Ermita sonrió de lado…

–… Esperemos que el señor Potter, tenga el dinero para evitar que regreses a _Azkaban,_ pues por muy revivido que seas, el Ministerio no olvidará tus crímenes; a menos que… seas un guerrero. Ya lo veré.

Ermita dejó a su investigación y fue hasta una de las puertas que llevaban a un pasillo con varias habitaciones; el hombre vio que su jefe anotaba algo en un pergamino, observando dentro de uno de los cuartos.

–Señor …

–Oh, Ermita. Estoy complacido de que nuestras niñas estén listas… –Rimt dejó el pergamino y observó orgulloso el largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones– si, ya listas.

000

Dumbledore miró al moreno y creyó que este se encontraba listo para hacer lo que debía, llegado el momento.

–Estoy muy orgulloso y contento por esa unión que sus amigos y usted han creado.

–Gracias. Pero los _Slytherin_ también lo hicieron.

–Al mencionar, sus amigos, incluí a los _Slytherin_. ¿O no es así?

–Ya… si, lo es.

–¿El joven Malfoy …? –El mago anciano no terminó la pregunta, más supo que el joven de ojos verdes lo comprendió.

–Es muy importante para mí.

–Vaya. ¿Consideras segura esa cercanía?

–¿Por que los lazos que formó se deben basar en seguridad?

–Es lamentable, pero necesario.

–… –Harry no respondió, no tenía clara su respuesta.

Dumbledore no insistió, pues no deseaba tener a un Harry desconcertado para una misión tan importante.

000

Lucius buscó un lugar que evitara que los Nott le vieran, o por lo menos él creía que eran los Nott, pues la niña difería mucho de la Riful que conoció.

En cuanto estos pasaron y dejaron el lugar; el Malfoy salió de su escondite y les siguió.

Estaba en el Ministerio por vigilancia, más con el ataque de esa noche en Hogwarts consideró una oportunidad para saber más sobre cómo iban los planes del Lord –ahí en el Ministerio– más no creyó que tendría la suerte de encontrar información de Riful y su padre.

Más no sólo encontró información, si no a los Nott en persona.

Lucius Malfoy –como todos los involucrados en el plan de los Guerreros– conoció a estos y estaba seguro que Riful no distaba mucho de uno de ellos. El mago se preguntó ¿que había permitido Nott?

000

Las letras bailaban ante sus ojos, porque la concentración estaba enfocada en recordar su último momento con Harry.

… _Draco subió la sabana cubriendo a Harry que descansaba sobre su pecho._

 _El joven rubio acarició el cabello negro y suspiró al sentirlo entre sus dedos._

 _Era problemático, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado lo que sentía por Potter y distaba mucho de la simple atracción de un principio._

 _Lo que sabía Harry y pudo compartir con Draco fue algo que no esperaba el rubio. Los Horrocruxes y lo poco que sabían de ellos era malo; más como Dumbledore le ocultó lo de la profecía a Harry fue algo que dejó la confianza del moreno tambaleante. Harry iba a su destino prácticamente con los ojos vendados y lo peor es que era gracias a sus propios aliados._

 _El rubio Sly deseó llevarse con él a su escondite al Gry, pero este y su sentido del deber no lo permitirí_ regreso de sus recuerdos, cerró el libro que _leía_ y estaba por subir a su habitación; cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Severus entró.

–¡Draco reúne a todos tus compañeros y tráelos a mis habitaciones!

–¡¿Por que, señor?!

–¡Habrá un ataque, _mortífago_!

Draco no tardó y llamó a Zabini, pues al no ver a Theo creyó saber dónde estaba este.

Zabini llegó y ayudó a su amigo, más este lo llamó en privado.

–Hay que ver cómo avisarle a…

–Lo sé. Yo lo haré, los otros _Sly_ te echarían de menos de inmediato, a mí no.

–Te lo agradezco Blaise.

–No hay porque; también yo entré en la tregua.

Draco no alcanzó a responder a su amigo, pues este ya iba en la salida.

Severus salió del castillo y se unió a un asustado y nervioso Theo.

–Señor Nott …

–No está, señor, Dumbledore no está.

–Si, lo sé. Espérelo… espérennos –corrigio el profesor– no haga nada, antes de que yo llegué.

–Si señor.

Severus vio con pesar como su alumno lo obedecía sin cuestionar.

000

Voldemort casi saboreó una gran noche. La muerte de Dumbledore y la Mansión Nott sin sus dos inservibles caseros; era para celebrar… ¿o no?

El mago Oscuro creyó que era hora de que Nott padre llegará y por ese motivo, él se retiró a sus habitaciones, para no escuchar las súplicas patéticas del mago cuando fuese asesinado por los Yōma, que ya estaban en el lugar.

Voldemort debió quedarse, pues de ese modo podría haber visto a quién acabaría con dos de sus creaciones.

En cuanto Nott padre y Riful arribaron a la residencia. Ella caminó hacia el jardín y si bien no le dijo nada a su padre este, no la siguió.

Riful llegó hasta una línea de árboles y sin que se notará desenvainó y agitó su _Claymore._

Los _Yōma_ que esperaban sorprenderla,cayeron hechos pedacitos sin que pudiesen hacer un solo ataque.

Esa era la fuerza de una _Bruja de ojos Plateados_.

Riful vio los cuerpos cortados, más los ignoró rápido y regresó a la casa. Dentro, camino tranquilamente y pasando de largo a su padre, dijo...

–Está hecho. Yo debo regresar.

–Pero…

–Si tienes otra petición de caza. Busca a Ermita.

Fue lo único que dijo la niña y desapareció por la chimenea.

…

* * *

Regresé de vacaciones de este fic jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias:

Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

La gente del Ministerio no parecía ponerle atención a la niña con ropa extraña que caminaba rumbo al Departamento de Misterios; no era raro, pues con todo lo que esos magos y brujas habían visto en esos últimos tiempos, Riful no llamó mucho la atención.

La joven Claymore llegó a donde Ermita terminaba de alistar su experimento. Al llegar, dijo:

–Ya está hecho.

–Bien

–… Eso es lo que encontraste vivo.

–De cierto modo, que esté vivo, te lo debe a ti que lo descubriste. –Riful no se inmutó– Sirius … –El aludido parpadeó, sin embargo no respondió. Ermita prosiguió – Debes estar contento, te presentaré a tus compañeras.

El de cabello negro con vetas grises, siguió con la vista a Ermita, que se dirigió a la puerta conectada con el pasillo.

Varias jovencitas salieron, formadas.

Las hermanas Luciela y Rafaela, Classandra…

Ermita recitó los otros nombres hasta llegar al número diez, contando a Riful.

Sirius observó a las niñas y algo en su cerebro, pareció despertar.

–Son sólo niñas.

Ermita se giró, admirado de ver cómo el mago reaccionó al _volver_ a _la vida._ Y respondió como si estuviese con el Sirius real.

–Ellas han perdido a sus familiares en manos de los _Yōma_ , se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Además no es tan malo hacerlas fuertes, aunque de brujas ya sólo tendrán el nombre.

El Black agitó la cabeza y gruñó al tratar de unir las palabras revueltas.

–¡¿Yo… morí?! ¿Tú me trajiste de nuevo…? ¿Mi hiciste … como ellas?

Ermita chasqueo la lengua:

–No, tú solo necesitaste un poco de sangre para que tu cuerpo sanara por si solo, ayudado por tu magia. Sólo hay que ver que, ahm… digamos… tus colores siguen igual, en mayor parte.

Sirius tenía preguntas, sin embargo no podía ponerlas en palabras

–… ¿Por que me ayudaste que quieren de mí? …

Esa falta de conexiones era una secuela de lo sucedido con el _animago_ ¿pero que más habría?

000

En la torre Gryffindor. Los leones estaban por irse a descansar…

Hermione y Ron escucharon gritos llamándolos.

El pelirrojo salió y Zabini lo llamó:

–Este bruja no me dejó pasar –se quejó el moreno.

Se refirió Zabini a La Dama Gorda. Ron negó, pero preguntó de inmediato:

–¿Lo imaginé. Que sucede?

–Inició el ataque. –dijo veloz Blaise…

Zabini no tuvo que explicar mucho, después de todo que esa alianza se hiciera, llevaba sus intercambios de información y Draco les contaba lo que sabía a los leones, si les serviría.

–Los _mortífagos_ , ¿cierto?

La pregunta parecería fuera de lugar, sin embargo el que existieran los _Yōma_ al mismo tiempo de Voldemort, la justificaba.

–Si, ya no tardan en ingresar.

Ron se hizo a un lado y extendió una mano para que Zabini entrara :

–Pasa.

–Debe ser rápido, tengo que regresar ante de que noten que no estoy.

Ron pasó al Sly y dentro llamó a la castaña.

–¡Hermione, ven!

La aludida llegó con ellos…

–Draco me envió. El profesor nos avisó, más él tuvo que salir…

Zabini relató lo importante y al concluir, Hermione exhaló antes de girarse y llamar a Neville y Ginny; con ellos ahí, ella pidió:

–Reúnan a los más jóvenes aquí en la sala y que los de sexto y séptimo los cuiden.

Neville asintió, pero preguntó:

–¿Y ustedes?

Ron vio a la castaña; ella movió la cabeza en afirmación y el pelirrojo, respondió:

–Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Ginny, al escuchar eso, se opuso:

–¡¿Pero sólo somos estudiantes y ellos…!?

Ron la serenó antes de que el pánico se extendiera:

–Sólo veremos si podemos ayudar, sin exponernos mucho.

–Además, _La Orden_ ya debió ser avisada. –comentó Zabini.

Los leones consideraron cierta esa información y el Sly salió, dejando a estos alistándose.

000

Lucius no fue requerido para el ataque a Hogwarts, más por ese motivo tuvo la libertad de llegar esa mañana a Grimmauld Place.

Se prometió no regresar a ese lugar, más si ese día sería el ataque, los del bando de la luz debían saberlo.

En la casa; Remus se encontraba acompañado de Bill Weasley, –quien llevó la invitación a su boda– y Tonks.

Lucius no perdió tiempo en formalidades y expuso el motivo de su visita.

–Es hoy… Hogwarts será atacado.

En cuanto los presentes estuvieron al tanto; el rubio fue a la chimenea.

Lupin dejó a los dos invitados y siguió al aristócrata.

Cuando esté tomó los polvos; Remus aún nervioso, se atrevió a cuestionar:

–¿Tú debes… estar ahí?

–…

Lucius no deseaba responder, pues no le agradaba que los _chicos_ _buenos_ , se consideraran con derecho de juzgarlo, sin embargo al girarse y ver a Remus, no pudo evitar notar que en la mirada de este no había más que… preocupación.

–Yo… no fui requerido.

–Oh… que bien.

El rubio platino, se despidió, no sin antes agregar:

–No espero que no vayas, pero … cuídate.

–Si. Lo haré.

Esa relación que surgió entre ellos como informador y oyente, con el transcurso del tiempo, se volvió amistad, Remus estaba seguro de ello, Lucius también, más no lo admitiría por el momento.

Esa noche Remus arribó a Hogwarts listo para el combate, con él; Bill y tres _aurores_ : Dawlish, Savage y Tonks.

Al notar que no eran muchos los de capa azul; Remus negó.

–¿Por que, sólo ustedes?

Dawlish bufo incrédulo:

–No es como si, la información es real…

Lupin se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo es.

El _auror_ no se inmutó y en cambio respondió:

–Como sea, agradece que estemos nosotros.

Bill agarró el brazo de Remus.

–No, discutas, Remus.

El rubio trigo se resignó y avanzó por los pasillos, buscando a los profesores que servirían como refuerzos.

000

El Calvario de Dumbledore, inició y como su acompañante, atado de manos… Harry. Dumbledore bebió el veneno ante la mirada impotente del moreno.

Al concluir _la_ _hazaña_ , los dos magos poseían un _Horrocrux_ … ¿o no?

000

Mientras, por el armario que Theo había arreglado; Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon y Fenrir Greyback ya entraban al colegio.

Theo los esperaba en el pasillo, para unírseles a pesar suyo y es que aparte de ser su misión …

–¿Mi hermana …? –cuestionó nervioso Nott.

Greyback gruñó yendo por el pasillo. Gibbon miró con desprecio al joven, sin embargo respondió.

–Tu padre fue por ella, dice que estaba de visita con una amiga.

–¡¿Amiga?! –exclamó Theo.

–No se, ni me interesa, mocoso. Ahora concéntrate, y no falles ¡O yo mismo te lanzaré un _Avada_!

Theo agarró con demasiada fuerza su varita, al estar asustado; sólo deseaba que el profesor Snape lo ayudará a salir de todo eso.

000

Draco vio a todos los _Slytherin_ reunidos. Los mayores cuidarían de los jóvenes.

Pansy llegó hasta él y lo llevó a un lugar apartado. La chica vio en dirección a Crabbe y Goyle.

–Debemos salir.

El rubio suspiró resignado y…

–Lo sé.

–Draco … deberías esconderte. –rogó la joven bruja.

–No creo que vengan a aquí.

Pansy ya no agregó nada y salió acompañada de los dos chicos.

Los murmullos se hicieron más intensos, en cuanto los tres Sly mayores salieron, sin embargo, Draco los calló:

–Basta. Estaremos a salvo, y ellos no nos dañarían. –El rubio deseó creer en sus propias palabras. Tratando de serenarse, se sintió aliviado porque Harry estaba a salvo fuera del castillo …, pero los amigos de este… Draco gruñó y llamó con señas a Zabini.

El moreno dejó a Millicent y Daphne a cargo de los niños de primero y fue con el de ojos grises.

–¿Que sucede?

–¿Que te dijeron, Weasley y Granger?

–Se alistaron para reunir a todos los leones en la sala común…

Draco se mordió el labio y agregó:

–¡Esos idiotas son capaces de querer ayudar!

–¡¿En serio?!

–Los has comenzando a conocer ¿dime tú?

Blaise chasqueo la lengua.

–Seguro que saldrán. ¿Que hacemos?

–Mi padre debe saber si los de la Orden ya están aquí.

–…

–Debemos comunicarnos con él.

–¿Como?

–Las habitaciones del profesor Snape.

¿Sigo sin ver, como lo haremos?

–Tengo la contraseña.

–Oh.

Los dos jóvenes magos salieron, al ver que los Sly estaban ya tranquilos.

000

En sus habitaciones no escucharía nada, por lo que fue desagradablemente sorprendido, al escuchar toques en su puerta y la voz de Nott padre llamándolo.

Voldemort se levantó veloz, incluso por poco pisó a su mascota al apresurarse al ir a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

–Se… ñor… tartamudeó Nott.

Voldemort trató de no parecer contrariado al ver al mago… vivo

–¿Que sucede?

–Sólo debía avisarle, que según los reportes, la marca apareció ya en Hogwarts.

–No me molestes hasta que el grupo regrese.

–Como ordené el Lord.

Nott se retiró sintiendo la mirada de Voldemort sobre su espalda y si bien el aristócrata estaba exultante al echar a perder los planes que este tenía para su familia y él, no era tonto y no bajaría la guardia.

Por su parte, Voldemort salió discretamente a los jardines buscando muestras de lo sucedido con sus criaturas; más no encontró nada. El Lord sospecho que esos desobedientes _Yōma_ ni siquiera había estado en el lugar.

Tom no dejaría ese plan, sólo pensaría en otra forma de lograrlo.

000

Los dos Sly ya se encontraban en la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus …

–¿Que hacen aquí y fuera de su casa?

Draco se giró a ver a la figura que caminaba hacia ellos y a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, el dijo divertido:

–Si tú nos dices que haces aquí, nosotros te decimos.

–Draco… –advirtió Lucius.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y relató todo, velozmente.

–¿Y tú? –terminó preguntando a su padre.

–Yo, vine a ver que estuvieses a salvo. Severus me dejó entrar. Pero ya que estoy aquí iré a ver a esos leones. Y ustedes regresen a su casa.

–Bien y ¿padre …?

–¿Si?

–Podrías ver si ...–El rubio tuvo que sacar su valentía– que, Harry no salga herido.

–… –Lucius miró incrédulo a su hijo.

–No tan herido –rectificó Draco.

El patriarca casi gruñó, pero terminó aceptando.

000

La espada cayó de las que ya no eran manos humanas. Isley creció ante los ojos incrédulos de Rigardo.

Un enorme centauro de piel platina se levantaba sobre sus cuatro patas. El arco de este apareció de la misma carne de su dueño y las saetas arrasaron con el grupo de _Yōmas_.

Rigardo se alejó del titán que una vez fue Isley, más a pesar suyo, su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al del otro guerrero transformado; Rigardo dejó que el cambio se realizará y que el placer lo inundará; garras, cabeza y cuerpo de felino… Rigardo el León de los ojos Plateados, había nacido.

Para desgracia del mundo mágico, los dos primeros Claymore habían permitido que su parte _Yōma_ los dominara y habían despertado.*

El hambre los invadió y... esa pequeña población fue arrasada y devorada.

000

Los _mortífagos_ eran combatidos por los _aurores_ y los miembros de la Orden.

Algunos maestros y alumnos mayores, ayudaban en lo que podían.

Lucius se unió desde las sombras a la defensiva y eso porque hizo un trato con los necios leones que aceptaron esconderse, a cambió de que él tomará su lugar.

El patriarca Malfoy se felicitó por estar en Hogwarts, pues logró desviar una maldición que lanzó Thorfinn a Remus, con tan buen tino, que Gibbon cayó muerto por la maldición de su propio compañero.

000

Dumbledore y Harry vieron con horror que Hogwarts era asediada. El mago de edad los llevó hasta el colegio y escondió a Harry e incluso lo inmovilizó.

Theo llegó poco después a las habitaciones del Director y tembló al ver ahí al mago.

–¡Señor, no debería estar aquí!

–No se preocupe joven Nott.

–¡No comprende, ellos lo quieren … muerto!

Severus arribó en ese instante y el plan del mago ancestral, marchó…

De ese modo, sin tener toda la información, Harry vio _el_ _asesinato_ de Dumbledore.

Con los _mortífagos_ escapando y con Albus muerto, ese episodio se cerraba con muchas incógnitas.

000

Esa misma noche con el cuerpo del Director descansando en el Gran Comedor. Harry dejó que su tristeza fluyera a través de lágrimas de luto. Sin embargo tomó un tiempo para buscar a Draco.

El rubio vio al de ojos verdes llegar hasta su grupo y agarrarlo de la mano, guiándolo fuera del lugar y por los pasillos, hasta los jardines.

Potter no dijo una palabra durante el trayecto, pero al llegar a su destino, inició:

–¿Sabías que Nott, tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore?

Draco, negó –No.

–¡¿Y que Snape, es un traidor?!

El rubio no estuvo presente como Harry, más confiaba en Severus.

–No lo es…

–Él lo mato!

–…

El rubio no supo que responder, más algo pegó en su corazón.

–¡¿Me estás cuestionando?! –se defendió Draco.

–¡Tú eres cercano a ellos!

–¡¿Y por eso soy igual de culpable?!

Harry estaba molesto y a punto de acusar al rubio, más hizo todo por pensar fríamente o sólo de pensar.

–No, por supuesto que no; es sólo que, todo esto me ha dejado fuera de mí.

El de ojos grises, bufo, pero suspiró y abrazó al moreno.

–Sé cuanto significaba él para ti…

El pelinegro terminó rompiéndose:

–¡Oh Draco! Todos mueren son que yo pueda evitarlo!

–Harry, ni tú ni nadie, puede oponerse a la muerte, no eres responsable de ello.

Harry se permitió llorar, sabiendo que Draco no lo veía como un héroe a prueba de todo.

El tiempo que la pareja estuvo a solas, le sirvió a ambos, pues se permitieron pensar

–No me iré. –dijo Draco. Harry lo miró y sostuvo una de sus manos.

–Debes de, todo será más peligroso sin Dumbledore.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo… no quiero … dejarte.

Harry atrajo al rubio a sus brazos y lo besó.

Ambos se internaron en el castillo y buscaron un sitio, donde entregarse.

Entre los brazos y piernas de Draco, Harry dejó un poco de tristeza; la necesaria para continuar con lo que se esperaba de él.

000

Remus dejó a los Weasley a solas con Bill y salió a las habitaciones de Snape. Tocó y la puerta fue abierta por Lucius. El licántropo de dejó caer en un sillón:

–¿Sabes dónde guarda Snape el Whisky?

El rubio platino no respondió, pero fue hasta una mesa donde ya tenía una botella y copa. Sirvió un trago y lo entregó a Remus.

El licántropo lo bebió de un golpe.

–No se…

–Yo no tenía idea, más a pesar de lo mal que se ve todo. Creo que Severus tiene una explicación. –confirmó Lucius.

–Yo deseo creerlo también.

Lupin entregó la Copa a Lucius y este la rellenó y se la devolvió.

–¿Como está el joven Weasley?

–Afortunadamente Greyback no estaba transformado; Bill no se convertirá.

–Gracias a Merlín.

–Fue una batalla difícil y no lo hubiéramos logrado, por lo menos yo, sin ti.

–Lo hice por tus atolondrados leones.

–¿Como?

Lucius relató todo y Remus agradeció más, que el aristócrata hubiese regresado a los chicos.

De la batalla, Greyback y Thorfinn fueron arrestados y eso era algo.

000

A pesar de lo sucedido. Hermione consideró que su plan debía continuar y esa madrugada en la que Harry les confesó que iría en busca de los _Horrocruxes_ restantes, y ellos confirmarle que irían con él; la castaña afirmó:

–Debes despedirte amistosamente de Malfoy.

El de ojos verdes asintió.

000

En el Expreso de Hogwarts, Harry llamó al rubio y este le siguió hasta un vagón vacío.

Mirando un momento por la ventana, Harry informó:

–No regresaré el año que viene.

–Es peligroso –opinó Draco.

–Si, pero también …

El de ojos verdes lo pensó mucho, más no sé confesó con Draco, aceca de los _Horrocruxes_ – Había una protección de sangre con mi familia, pero se acabará cuando cumpla diecisiete años.

–¡¿Que harás?! –se preocupó el rubio.

–Supongo que la Orden me buscará un escondite.

Draco se acercó y abrazó al moreno.

–Cuídate y avísame, si puedes, cuando estés a salvo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y apretó el abrazo.

000

Voldemort estaba exultante al saber que Dumbledore ya no existía. Ya se consideraba dueño del mundo mágico y era mínima la opción de perder y usar _ese_ último plan, en donde su muerte –si alguna vez se daba– dejaría una pandemia en el mundo…

…

* * *

* Los Despertados, conocidos por los humanos como Devoradores Voraces, son claymores que sobrepasaron su limite, tomando una forma no-humana muy superior a un _yōma_ , cuya forma varía dependiendo del individuo. Como ha habido generaciones de hombres y mujeres existen despertados de ambos géneros, pero son más comunes las mujeres pues los hombres se consideraron un fracaso y se concluyó su uso. Los despertares poseen una fuerza mayor a la de los yōma.

El proceso del despertar es provocado tras el vencimiento de los implantes yōma sobre la mente humana.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo** **X**

* * *

Sus formas humanas, regresaron con algo de trabajo; sin embargo sólo era la apariencia, después de todo el apetito seguiría siendo voraz. Isley y Rigardo perdieron la batalla contra su naturaleza _Yōma_ ; por ese motivo no regresarían al Ministerio, ni a Londres.

Conocían perfectamente la forma de pensar de los _Inefables_ y estos no los dejarían vagar libres; más para que los cazaran, primero debían encontrarlos, por eso se moverían constantemente.

000

En el tren de regreso a sus hogares, los estudiantes aún seguían conversando acerca del ataque en el colegio.

En el vagón donde Draco y Blaise viajaban; la puerta fue abierta y Pansy entró. La bruja se sentó y miró a los dos chicos.

–¿Ustedes saben algo de Theo?

Draco negó y agregó.

–En todo caso deberías de saber más tú.

–No, no participé … _participamos_ activamente. Todo pasó muy rápido.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta.

–Ya sabremos de él. Nuestros padres, deben estar enterados de algo.

Los tres amigos asintieron.

Y es que a pesar de lo sucedido, que Pansy sabía que Draco podría no regresar al año siguiente; nunca lo informaría a nadie, ni a sus padres.

000

Ermita hizo la formación de la _Claymore_ y esperó por la aprobación de su jefe. Rimt observó a cada una de las chicas, al mismo tiempo que leía sus expedientes.

Rimt concluyó y se giró a ver a Ermita.

–La órden de sus asignaciones, debe ser como lo planeamos.

–Las más débiles cubriendo las zonas sin muchos ataques. –concluyó Ermita y les hizo un movimiento de mano a las ex brujas para que se alejaran.

Rimt asintió y cerró el libro de expedientes.

–Lo que me lleva al siguiente asunto.

Ermita supo de que hablaría el mago más anciano, pero no lo interrumpió:

–¿Puedo considerar que el _Velo_ ya no es una incógnita? –cuestionó Rimt.

Ermita no respondió, porque se acercó a otra puerta y dejó pasar a Sirius. Con el _animago_ presente, el _inefable_ explicó:

–Si bien sería algo que me gustaría decir; me temo que por el momento sólo es un caso y uno que no recibió gran daño que se tuviera que _reparar._

Rimt observó al heredero Black con ojo crítico y acotó:

–Con sus detalles, lo considero un avance. Sin embargo no podemos dejarlo como sujeto de estudio.

Sirius no comprendió la conversación hasta ese momento, más su cerebro poco a poco iba atando cabos y preguntó.

–Yo no puedo quedarme, Ha… Harry … me necesita y debo disculparme con alguien…

Rimt estuvo a punto de reír, más se controló, recapituló en los beneficios de tener a un _revivido_ interactuando con los otros magos y brujas, y asintió mirando a Ermita, ordenándole:

–Ya lo has oído. Debe regresar a su casa.

–Aún es un prófugo. –Se opuso Ermita.

–Y un heredero, unido al _niño-que-vivió_.

–Aún no está del todo bien. –siguio oponiéndose el mago más joven.

Articuló el _inefable_ más joven.

–No tenemos tiempo de que se recupere del todo; debe regresar a su vida. Créeme cuando te digo que dudo que los cargos en su contra sean ciertos. Y nos servirá un mago con su influencia, fuera y de nuestro lado.–Rimt se retiró no sin antes, ordenar– Las _Claymore_ deben partir ya. Los ataques no se han detenido y ya no hay quien los detenga. Nosotros también debemos irnos, _El que no debe ser nombrado,_ no dejará sin atacar este lugar, ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto.

Ermita vio partir a su superior y con este a las _Claymore_ con sus misiones entregadas. Luego el _inefable_ se giró a ver a Sirius y movió la cabeza en negación. Agarró del brazo al mago y pidió…

–Colócate la capucha de la túnica, te llevaré cerca de tu casa o donde sea que vivías.

El pelinegro miró al otro mago y se dejó guiar. Ya casi llegaban a los ascensores cuando Sirius dijo:

–Calle de La Hilandera…

–¿Estás seguro?

El _animago_ negó:

–No lo estoy, pero es la dirección que recuerdo.

–Ya. Pues deberá servir.

Ermita y Sirius salieron del Ministerio a Londres Mágico para usar la red _Flu_ que los llevará cerca de su destino. El _inefable_ no estaba convencido de la recuperación de Sirius, sin embargo, esa salida serviría como prueba.

000

En el anden, una última mirada entre Harry y Draco fue la despedida de la pareja.

Draco era guiado –junto a Blaise– hasta la zona de aparición, por Lucius. El rubio menor sonrió al recordar.

–Gracias padre.

–¿Por que? –cuestionó el mayor

–Por ayudar a los atolondrados leones.

Lucius agitó la mano.

–No hubo mucha necesidad; debo decirte que los Mortífagos no pusieron mucho de su parte.

Blaise intervino.

–No los culpo.

–Ni yo, joven Zabini.

Aceptó Lucius. Draco se mordió los labios, pues tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, más aún no era seguro explayarse.

En cuanto; el trio llegó a Malfoy _Manior._

Zabini subió a la habitación de huéspedes, –se quedaría un par de días con los rubios–, en lo que su madre iba por él.

Draco siguió a su padre a una sala y sin preámbulos, abordo:

–¿Que pasó con Severus y Theo?

Lucius se sentó y pidió un servicio de té. En cuanto un _elfo_ concluyó de servirles, comenzó:

–A decir verdad, no he sabido mucho, sólo rumores, pues no he sido requerido a la presencia del Lord –hasta este momento. La misión del joven Nott se ha aceptado como cumplida, pero no sé más.

–Ya veo…

–No te preocupes. En breve iré a la mansión Nott… el Lord desea celebrar su victoria y nos convocó. Así sabremos que sucedió.

Draco se levantó y se despidió.

–Ten cuidado.

–Lo tendré.

Los rubios se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Draco a descansar y Lucius para alistarse.

000

 _Privet_ _Drive_ se llenó de tensión al llegar Harry. Ojo Loco y Kingsley se encontraban en el lugar; con informes de que después de su cumpleaños, ya no lo dejarían más en esa casa, que ya no le proveía seguridad del lazo de sangre.

Al estar infirmados los Dursley; Dudley se acercó al moreno ofreciendo una disculpa. Esta, si bien tomó por sorpresa, a Harry; las aceptó e incluso le ayudaron a no guardar mucho rencor por todos esos años de maltrato.

Harry empacó sus pocas pertenencias y suspiró al recorrer con la mirada esa habitación que en los últimos tiempos fue su hogar.

En la sala, el plan ya había sido decidido y se llevaría a cabo a la brevedad.

000

Esa noche; Lucius y Severus fueron testigos de como Voldemort, castigó la poca eficiencia de Theodoro. Torturó al padre de este e incluso le confiscó la varita.

El Lord no fue más allá por que estaba muy feliz por la muerte del anciano Director. Dejando a los Nott temblando; Voldemort se dirigió a sus otros _Mortífagos_.

–Sin su guía, Potter no tendrá a quien pedir ayuda; el resto de la _supuesta_ _Orden_ , son un atajo de inútiles, iremos por Potter y luego el Ministerio…

Como se esperaba de su séquito, estos vitorearon, a pesar de no sentirlo realmente.

Los trabajos fueron repartidos y de ese modo; la celebración continuó hasta entrada la madrugada.

Lucius, se acercó a los Nott. Theo esperó a lo que diría el rubio, pues sabía que no siendo los favoritos del Lord, los otros _Mortífagos_ los evitarían.

El rubio aristócrata; llamó a un _elfo_ para que les sirviera algo de vino a los Nott y ya que estos bebieron, él comenzó:

–No es alentador el panorama, sin embargo están con vida.

Theo asintió y mirando a su progenitor, ya sin rodeos, cuestionó:

–¿Padre, donde está Riful?

–Con una amiga.–respondió el mago.

–¡No mientas! –exclamó Theo.

El Malfoy, intervino:

–Te vi, te vi saliendo del Ministerio. Ella y tú, porque era ella ¿no?

El aludido ya no pudo negar nada y se agarró la cabeza y empezó a hablar entre hipidos …

–No sirvió de nada, ella… mi hija… no sirvió de nada que ella fuese… convertida… en… eso, en… –El mago miró a su alrededor antes de susurrar– que se convirtiera en _Claymore_.

Theo deseó hechizar a su padre, más una mirada de Lucius le advirtió que no era el tiempo ni el lugar.

El chico se serenó y volvió a cuestionar:

–¿Donde está?

–¡No lo sé! Ella se deshizo de unas mascotas que el Lord trajo para asesinarnos, pero después… ¡se fue sin mirar atrás!

Lucius llamó la atención de Theo.

–Llevemos a tu padre, a su habitación; todos se están retirando y el Lord ya no parece estar interesado en nosotros.

Los Nott y el Malfoy se escabulleron; caminaron por los pasillos, esperando no encontrarse con Nagini.

Llegaron a las habitaciones de los Nott a salvo y Lucius se dispuso a retirarse, no sin que Theo le hubiera arrancado la promesa de investigar el paradero de Riful.

Lucius salió caminando veloz, alcanzando la salida.

Buscó a Severus, sin embargo con muchos _Mortífagos_ retirándose, no lo encontró.

El rubio conjuró un _Tempus_ y siendo las dos y media de la madrugada, y sabiendo los planes de su Señor, optó por ir a _despertar_ a Lupin.

000

El mago observó el lugar; Ermita lo dejó en la entrada de la casa, que se notaba algo abandonada.

–Esto no se ve habitado. ¿Se te hace conocido?

–Yo… creo… que si, pero tengo otra perspectiva.

–¡Merlín! Te dejaré aquí, pero si no vive nadie en el lugar… ¿podrás regresar?

Sirius asintió, más estaba muy lejos de haber oído a Ermita, púes observaba el lugar con nostalgia que no tenía idea de donde salió.

Por eso, horas más tarde; aún seguía esperando a pesar de ser de madrugada.

El _animago_ seguía sentado en los escalones de la vieja vivienda, buscando los recuerdos por los que se encontraba en ese lugar sin poder entrar, si es que vivía ahí.

000

El profesor Snape, llegó a la calle y caminó a su puerta …

–¡¿Que _Dementores_?!

Severus ya tenía la varita en ristre al ver al _ser_ o lo que fuera, en su casa, ese que tenía la figura del difunto Sirius Black.

El _animago_ se había levantado en cuanto vio a Severus aparecer; por eso estaba de pie y recordaba, recordaba el sentimiento que lo llevó a la calle de la Hilandera y temiendo olvidar, se soltó…

–Siento haber sido un jodido prejuicioso y haberte hecho la vida imposible en nuestra juventud... –el heredero Black, siguió su discurso, pues era este el último pensamiento que se llevó al _Velo_ y el mismo que lo trajo un poco a la realidad.–Severus dame una oportunidad de conocerte y que me conozcas.

Snape observó al pelinegro y…

 _–¡Desmaius_!

Sirius cayó inconsciente. Snape se acercó y lo levitó dentro de la casa; tenía sus métodos para saber quién o qué era ese hombre; a él ni por un segundo lo convenció que era Sirius Black, el _perro_ _aquel_ , nunca se disculparía ni en un millón de años.

000

Draco se despertó con el sonido de la lechuza. Era tarde, más recibió la nota y al leerla se mordió los labios al pensar si aceptar o no la proposicion.Ésta decía:

 _Draco:_

 _Estoy en la casa de mis tíos; pero sólo por hoy, después… no sé si podré escribirte, mucho menos podré verte. Sé que no debo ponerte en peligro, pero deseo estar contigo._

 _Att... Harry_.

El rubio suspiró y tomando su decisión, saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo; llegó hasta el cuarto de su padre y, abriendo discretamente, miró dentro y casi gritó triunfal al no hallar a este en el lugar.

Con más confianza, fue a ver a su amigo. Entró en la recámara de este y acercándose a la cama, removió al moreno.

–Blaise, Blaise.

El aludido medio despertó:

–¿Que sucede?

–Iré a ver a Harry.

–¿Que? –preguntó aún somnoliento, Blaise.

–Que iré a la casa de Harry.

–¡¿Que?! –reaccionó Zabini– ¡Estás loco!

Draco bufo.

–No… bueno un poco, pero… quiero verlo. Será seguro, él me espera y dice que hay gente de la _Orden_ cuidándolo.

–Precisamente, si te ven, crearán que quieres hacerle daño.

–No lo creo.

Zabini se incorporó y notando el brillo de diversión y confianza en los ojos grises de su amigo, agregó:

–Tu padre…

–No está.

–¡Draco!, solo… ten mucho cuidado y promete que no te arriesgarás si no puedes verlo.

–Lo prometo, ahora promete que me cubrirás, si mi padre regresa antes.

Zabini se revolvió el cabello:

–No tengo opción.

El rubio sonrió de lado y salió veloz. Necesitaría ayuda de un elfo, pero seguro este no diría nada.

El elfo y el llegaron al mundo _muggle._ El de ojos grises, suspiró en cuanto sintió el piso sobre sus pies. Se giró a ver al elfo.

–Espera hasta que entre, si no puedo entrar, regresaré contigo. Si entro vuelve por mi en… dos horas.

–Si amo Draco, señor.

El rubio caminó más cerca de la casa, usando los arbustos de la casa vecina, avanzó intentando localizar algo que lo guiara, cuando se escuchó:

–Draco, Draco por aquí.

Harry salió de entre los arbustos y jaló al rubio internándose veloces por la puerta trasera.

El moreno dejó al Malfoy en la puerta, pero por dentro y revisó antes de regresar por él y correr juntos, escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación de Harry, Draco no tuvo tiempo ni de conocer el sitio… Pues Harry en cuanto, se aseguró de su privacidad –al pedir a Draco que hiciera un hechizo–; aplastó a su compañero contra la primera superficie sólida disponible; la cual resultó ser la puerta misma.

Draco se arqueó contra él, sin protestar en lo más mínimo cuando las manos de Harry comenzaron a trabajar en su ropa. Harry ni siquiera tuvo la paciencia para desnudar a su compañero con normalidad. Sólo le arrancó las ropas, haciendo que los botones y el material volara por todos lados, esto sin romper el beso una sola vez.

Era demasiado bueno, demasiado adictivo, y Harry pensó que moriría si no probaba a su novio.

Por desgracia, la necesidad de respirar, los separó. Mientras el moreno liberó los labios de Draco, se permitió un momento para simplemente admirar a este.

Siempre había visto al rubio tan impresionante, pero ahora, con el rostro enrojecido y los labios rojos e hinchados, parecía incluso más hermoso.

Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tócame, Harry. No pares nunca.

Los dos eran jóvenes y Harry se permitió que la lujuria nublara su mente.

–Tus deseos son órdenes, –respondió.

Harry guio a Draco a la cama. Su _Slytherin_ lo miró, los ojos plateados brillaron con picardía.

–Vamos, _León._ Tócame , repitió.

El moreno no esperó a que se lo dijeran otra vez. Se unió a su amante en el colchón, gimiendo cuando Draco le arrancó prácticamente la ropa. Su cuerpo se llenó de la urgencia de hacerle el amor a su pareja.

La ardiente mirada de Draco parecía como una caricia palpable en el desnudo cuerpo de Harry y este se relamio los labios; con las manos alcanzó a su novio explorando cada contorno, trazando cada línea del cuerpo de este. Draco mordió sus labios y lanzó un suspiro necesitado.

El heredero Malfoy abrió más las piernas en un intento obvio para dar cabida a Potter y este tomó felizmente la invitación.

Los jóvenes magos apretaron sus cuerpos cerca, amando la sensación de su intimidad.

Cuando la penetración inició, se sentía como una extensión de todo el preámbulo, más era el vínculo que sintieron –sin reconocerlo del todo– los dos.

Los movimientos y jadeos eran la muestra de lo mucho que eran compatibles, más sólo ellos para aceptarlo.

000

El aristócrata rubio platino, no sintió pena alguna por la cara del sueño de Lupin.

–Vamos Lupin, espabila.

–Lo estoy, lo estoy. Harry no se quedará en casa de sus tíos. Lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Sobre el Ministerio, puedo informar, más sólo eso, ya sabes que son necios y no confían en nosotros.

–Con dar el aviso se puede hacer mucho.

Lucius concluyó y se levantó, para retirarse.

Remus suspiró al decir…

–Estamos en guerra, ya no hay excusas y siento que mi vida llegará al final sin que pueda tener un recuerdo inolvidable.

–Los debes tener, tus amigos, tus alumnos… y si no te importa la edad, puedes aceptar los avances de mi sobrina política.

Remus se levantó y se unió al rubio, camino rumbo a la chimenea.

–¿No puedo tener algo que mi viejo corazón realmente desea?

–Eso no lo sé Lupin, no se que desea tu corazón.

Los dos magos llegaron al cuarto de la chimenea y Remus vio tomar al aristócrata, los polvos _Flu_ :

–Lucius… ¿me sigues viendo sólo como un sucio hombre lobo?

El sangre pura, se quedó un instante en silencio, apretando los polvos en su mano; luego observó al licántropo. Un mago que no ocultaba las huellas del tiempo, cabellos rubios trigo pintados de canas, figura delgada que las ropas poco elegantes, –pero cómodas– hacían lucir desgarbada; cualquiera pensaría que todo ese conjunto de adjetivos eran poco alentadores, sin embargo para un mago como Lucius, que conocía demasiado bien la belleza estética, eran un conjunto de perfección al ser características de un hombre que no juzgaba a la ligera, uno que a pesar de la vergüenza o miedo, confesaba lo que sentía, uno que poseía unos ojos color miel que rebosaban sinceridad y… ternura.

–No Lupin, no es imposible, por eso creemos y vivimos de la magia.

Remus se quedó impactado...

000

Las hermanas se dispusieron a descansar después de su misión concluida. Un pequeño bosque les sirvió de Posada y la tierra como cama. Recargadas en sus espadas se dispusieron a dormir; Rafaela susurró:

–Buenas noches, Luciela.

–Buenas noches, Rafaela.

000

Lucius se acercó al estupefacto Lupin y poco a poco, atrajo sus rostros juntos, tan cerca que Remus pudo sentir el aliento del aristócrata cosquilleando sus mejillas. El corazón del licántropo latía a miles de kilómetros por hora, mientras esperaba a ver qué haría Lucius.

Por fin, el otro mago presionó sus labios juntos. Movió su boca contra la de Lupin en un movimiento seductor. El rubio trigo se quedó sin aliento, permitiendo la entrada del sangre pura, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de este, entregándose a la dominación del otro hombre.

Lucius sintió la docilidad silenciosa, porque el suave beso se volvió más agresivo.

La lengua del rubio platino, devoraba la boca de su futuro amante, excitándolo sin medida. Era su primer beso, y más intenso que cualquier cosa que Remus esperó de alguien de apariencia fría como lo era el patriarca Malfoy; se aferró a este y jadeando de placer, _soportó_ el asalto sensual del otro hombre.

Notando que ambos estaban dispuestos, el Malfoy los guió a un lugar… menos visible y más cómodo, agradeciendo recordar la geográfica de la casa.

Al llegar a un salón adecuado; las manos del aristócrata comenzaron a trabajar en la ropa.

–Sé paciente Lupin, –susurró– Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

Lucius se deshizo de su propia ropa, y cuando el hombre descartó cada prenda; todo el cuerpo de Remus comenzó a temblar con una mayor ansiedad y anticipación.

 _¡Por Merlín!_ Remus se había imaginado desnudo a Lucius, pero se había quedado corto, el hombre parecía cortado por diseño.

Ya siendo adultos que no eran neófitos en las cuestiones sexuales o por lo menos no en las heterosexuales; ambos se miraron y con algo de picardía, el licántropo comentó:

–¿Haces el hechizo o lo hago yo?

El de ojos para negó:

–¿Que clase de amante sería, si no lo hiciera yo?

El hechizo para lubricar fue pronunciado y como muestra de confianza y entrega, después de eso las varitas de los dos fueron dejadas.

Remus tragó saliva, luchando por mantener su nerviosismo bajo control, pero no pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente.

Pues a pesar de los preparativos, Lucius decidió ensancharlo con los dedos; al primer toque del dedo del Malfoy en su ano, el rubio trigo hizo una mueca.

–Relájate, –dijo Lucius.

El sangre pura tuvo una idea y si bien había recibido muchas durante su vida el hacerlas no estaba en su experiencia; más consideró que sólo debía recordar lo que a él mismo le gustaba. Lucius tomó el miembro de Remus en su boca y el gemido necesitado que lanzó este, le dijo que no iba mal encaminado.

Con el Malfoy _trabajándolo_ tan deliciosamente, el ex merodeador no podía ni siquiera recordar permanecer tenso. Cuando su pareja empujó un dedo dentro de él, lo tomó con facilidad, amando la desconocida, pero agradable sensación. El segundo dedo quemó un poco, y el tercero aún más, pero Lucius hizo un excelente trabajo en distraerlo. Y entonces, el patriarca Malfoy, golpeó su próstata, Remus arqueó la espalda por los choques de éxtasis que lo recorrieron al sentir eso.

Lucius retiró sus dedos del trasero del lobo y separó la boca.

Lupin gimió, sintiéndose abandonado y despojado, pero entonces, algo caliente golpeó su apertura. Poco a poco, Lucius empujaba dentro de él, empalando a Remus sobre su pene.

La quemadura de la penetración inicial, comenzó a derretirse en las sensaciones placenteras y el licántropo, ordenó:

–Muévete, Lucius.

El aludido no se hizo esperar y empujó hacia adentro.

De alguna manera, el Malfoy golpeaba la próstata de Lupin haciendo que se renovara el éxtasis que le recorría.

A partir de ese momento, todo se convirtió en un borrón. Una y otra vez, el sangre pura continuaba, empujando dentro y fuera de su pareja.

De alguna manera se coordinaron en los movimientos, demostrando que eran más que compatibles y el acto se aceleró.

Ninguno de los dos creyó que resistirían mucho tiempo. Su excitación, su lujuria, y emociones confusas los abrumaron y su orgasmo estalló como fuegos pirotécnicos.

Aún jadeando y las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y por la vergüenza de haberse comportado como jovencitos calientes, se separaron …

Remus suspiró y pronto ese suspiro se convirtió en risa, una divertida y satisfecha.

–Vamos, ambos lo deseábamos.

–No lo niego … pero debí comportarme …

–Oh, pero lo hiciste …

–¿Si? –cuestionó incrédulo el Malfoy.

–Si, fuiste un apasionado amante.

Lucius vio el brillo de vivacidad en los ojos miel de su… amante y claudicó... No sería cosa de una sola vez y deseaba una relación con Lupin.

Los dos magos se limpiaron y se despidieron siendo … pareja, después de todo no había más que sus prejuicios o miedos, para separarlos y los dos se consideraban un poco… valientes.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias!

Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

El dueño de la casa, dejó _al bulto_ en el sillón. Fue hasta su despensa de pociones y vertió _Veritaserum_ en una taza; lo mezcló con algo de té y regresó a donde dejó a Sirius Black.

Dejó la taza en la mesa cercana y ejecutó un par de hechizos en el otro mago y el lugar.

– _¡Finite_ _Incantatem!_ ¡ _Anti-Desaparición!_ –como no hubo revelación de ningún hechizo, Severus dijo por fin– ¡ _Ennervate_!

Sirius despertó, y parpadeando, observó el lugar. Nada de ahí le parecía conocido, sin embargo la voz del otro mago, si la reconoció.

–¡¿Que _Dementores_ está ocurriendo?! –exigió respuestas Snape.

El Black observó al profesor y sonrió al notar, cierto _adorno_ para el cabello que Severus usaba, en ese instante.

–Lo último que te di y… lo primero, también.

Snape, negó y se dejó caer en el sillón, frente al otro que ocupaba el _animago_.

–Nadie lo sabe. –explicó sin notarlo el profesor.

–¿Nadie notó el escudo de armas? –dijo curioso el _animago_.

–No la uso fuera de mi laboratorio o la uso, aquí en mi casa.

–Ya veo…

–¿Y como…? –mencionaba Severus, mas sacudió la cabeza y gritó– ¡Te vi caer en _el Velo_!

Sirius suspiró y se rascó la barba, al comenzar a declarar…

–Sucedió… yo caí en el _Velo,_ pero no sé cómo llegué o más bien regresé al Departamento de Misterios y con un _inefable_ que curó lo que tenía que sanar. – Sirius preguntó– Sna… –se retractó– Severus ¿qué pasa con el mundo mágico? ¿Hay un peligro más que nos amenaza, no sólo el _Innombrable_ , verdad?

Snape se sobó las sienes y asintió:

–Una amenaza que no puede ser combatida con magia.

–¡¿Que?!

Snape relató como iniciaron los ataques de _Yōmas_ y como el mundo mágico se enteró –de mala manera– que la magia no detenía a esos seres.

Al concluir, el profesor esperó a que diría el heredero Black.

–Entonces, ¿los ataques ya existían cuando yo estaba… digamos vivo?

–Definitivamente, sin embargo aún no se sabía de la naturaleza atroz de los perpetradores de los asesinatos.

El _animago_ se quedó un instante en silencio, ordenando sus ideas y al conseguirlo, notó que el pocionista lo miraba con suma curiosidad.

–Tengo algunas lagunas, _mi salvador_ no pudo hacer mucho, pero poco a poco espero recuperarme.

–Eso explicaría que estés tan tranquilo. Por lo regular no puedes quedarte en un lugar sin hacer nada.

–¿Tanto me conoces?

Severus frunció el ceño, más respondió:

–Es una buena estrategia de combate, la de analizar al enemigo.

El Black miró asombrado al otro mago.

–Mis memorias no son muy buenas, no creí que fuéramos enemigos. Entonces ¿por qué quise venir a este lugar y contigo en primera instancia?

Severus se giró para no ver toda la confusión plasmada en el rostro del _animago_ y recapituló.

–Unas semanas antes de que… _te fueras_ , intentamos ser civilizados entre nosotros.

Sirius asintió, quedándose un momento en silencio y luego se levantó. Aún un poco confuso miró alrededor y concluyó:

–Bueno…yo… creo que debo irme. No se exactamente a donde… No recuerdo si tengo casa… porque soy un prófugo, ¿no?

Snape sintió compasión por su antiguo némesis y se levantó.

–La tienes. Te llevaré ahí, debe de haber alguno de tus amigos en el lugar.

Sirius aceptó y se dejó guiar por el otro mago. Severus se asomó y vio que la soledad de las calles, los cubriría para no ser detectados.

000

En uno de los saloncitos de la Mansión. Draco vio llegar a su padre a la mesa del comedor y notó que este parecía muy tranquilo para haber estado en una reunión del Lord.

El heredero Zabini, pareció notar lo mismo; pues su rostro adquirió cierta serenidad.

Lucius comenzó a alimentarse y cuándo llevaba varios bocados, se limpió la boca y miró a los jóvenes.

–La Orden ya ha sido avisada. Al parecer van a tomar sus precauciones, antes de que Potter cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Draco dejó salir el aire y pudo saborear su fruta, al escuchar que Harry estaría a salvo… un poco.

Blaise, en cambio, esperó por más. Lucius no se hizo esperar.

–Tu madre, se retiró muy temprano de la reunión; no te preocupes, el Lord no lo notó. Antes de irse, me pidió que te dijera que pasará por ti, esta tarde. Se van a la finca de tu difunto abuelo en Italia.

–¿Finca de mi abuelo? –preguntó Blaise.

–Su existencia no es muy conocida y eso es lo que madame Zabini, busca.

–Ya veo. ¿O sea que no hay posibilidades de que esto termine antes del año escolar que viene? –opinó Draco.

–Es poco probable. –aseguró el rubio mayor.

Draco dejó de lado su desayuno y observó a su padre con insistencia.

–No quiero esconderme. –dejó claro el rubio menor.

Lucius ni se inmutó ante la afirmación de su hijo; en cambio respondió:

–Lo imagino, y si bien no he intervenido en lo que Potter y tú… _hacían_ ; lo permití, mientras no afectara tu seguridad. Sin embargo no permitiré que por no desear dejar de verlo o querer ayudarlo, te pongas en peligro.

–Pero… –se negaba el menor de los Malfoy.

–No hay pero, Draco. –dejó claro Lucius.

El rubio menor apretó los labios con impotencia y es que si bien, sabía que su padre tenía razón, no por eso aceptaba las ordenes, el temor de perder a Harry, lo hacía revelarse.

000

El lugar era perfecto y muy escondido, poseía todo lo necesario para la nueva sede del proyecto _Claymore_.

Al arribar; Rimt llamó a sus colaboradores; Ermita, Rubel, Orsay, e incluso el desadaptado de Dae; todos se acercaron y pudieron recorrer las instalaciones. Para sorpresa de los _Inefables_ , ya se encontraban varias niñas en sus respectivos cubículos. Por lo que Rimt, explicó:

–Si bien, las primeras _Claymore_ han hecho un gran trabajo; los _Yōmas_ también han aprendido a esconderse mejor y que decir de esos dos… _Abismales,_ que tienen un apetito voraz y que dejan destrucción a su paso; todo eso ha dejado más familias devastadas y participantes dispuestas a ser verdugos de los que les arrebataron todo; por eso tenemos ya varias voluntarias.

Los oyentes comprendieron y sin dilación, se dispusieron a _trabajar_ en las pequeñas.

Rimt se dirigió a su oficina, felicitándose por haber dejado el Ministerio sin que las autoridades de este lo notaran, creyendo que seguían ahí.

Ahora su prioridad y lo que tenía que arreglar, era que hacer con las _Claymore_ que llegaran a su límite, antes de que sucediera lo mismo que con Isley y Rigardo.

Rimt estaba lejos de sentir compasión antes que ser práctico y por ello, al pensarlo detenidamente, concluyó en crear una señal, que las mismas guerreras usarán para que las detuvieran antes de perderse y así, nacieron Tarjetas negras *, las que irían dentro de cada espada.

000

En el lugar de combate, en un bosque; Luciela giró elegantemente la espada y cortó por la mitad al _Yōma_ ; la _Claymore_ guardó su espada.

El compañero del primer _Yōma_ , aún luchaba contra Rafaela.

La menor de las hermanas poseía una elegancia al usar su espada, que al blandirla –sin que su contrincante lo notara– lo acorraló y asesinó, sin que la guerrera se esforzará.

Con esa misión concluida Luciela, preguntó:

–¿Deberemos avanzar?

–Hay otra de nosotras acercándose… –aseguró Rafaela.

La hermana mayor esperó sentada; después de todo, Rafaela percibía el _Yōki_ a distancias muy largas.

El _Yōki_ se fue acercando y notaron como arribaba Cassandra –la números cuatro–, junto con otra desconocida _Claymore_.

Rafaela se quedó detrás de Luciela y está dirigió la conversación.

–¿Que sucede, Cassandra? ¿Y quien es ella?

La aludida –que era de pocas palabras– mencionó:

–Dae solicita que las dos regresen. – Cassandra se rascó una mejilla y continuó – Ella es la número treinta y cinco; la guio a su próxima misión.

Las hermanas miraron a la aludida y supieron que la guerrera de menor grado, era la que no pudo esconder su _Yōki_ y por la que descubrieron que ellas se acercaban.

Luciela se acomodó la espada y avanzó, segura de que Rafaela la seguiría.

En cuanto las hermanas se retiraron, la número treinta y cinco, dejó salir el aire.

–Son impresionantes, con razón Luciela es la número uno, su hermana debe estar casi en iguales condiciones. –Cassandra no respondió– Bueno… no es que tú no seas fuerte… pero… Olvídalo, ya no se ni lo que digo. –Cassandra sólo gruñó. La otra chica sonrió y afirmó divertida– Me recuerdas a un _Kneazle_ que tuve…, él sólo gruñía.

La _Claymore_ de más grado, optó por no seguir esa conversa… monólogo. La novata no le desagradaba, pues a pesar de conocer su técnica y el motivo de su sobrenombre **, no lo mencionaba y eso, Cassandra lo agradecía.

Las dos guerreras siguieron su camino y sólo se escuchaba la voz de la Claymore de menor grado, hablando y hablando.

000

Los dos magos pelinegros, arribaron a Grimmauld Place y Severus se detuvo unas casas antes de llegar su destino.

–Yo llego hasta aquí. –afirmó Severus.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó Sirius.

Severus no respondió de inmediato, más poco después, dijo:

–Pronto te enterarás, pero… cuando lo hagas, sólo recuerda que no todo es lo que parece.

Severus se giró y caminaba de regreso; Sirius lo detuvo…

–Esto es lo que yo creo... –Snape arqueó una ceja, mas no interrumpió al Black– Ese adorno que llevas y yo te di, es una reliquia familiar, una de las pocas que reservé y no se la hubiese dado a nadie que no fuese muy importante para mí.

Snape se mordió los labios y en un impulso veloz, regresó sobre sus pasos y besó al _animago,_ antes de retirarse definitivamente.

El de ojos grises lo vio partir, más hubo un sentimiento esperanzador en él, de volver a ver al profesor.

Sirius caminó un poco por la calle y los recuerdos llegaron, guiándolo al número doce…

¿Por qué lo veía? Era su casa, al fin y al cabo. Entró, pero más tardó en hacerlo que en ser atacado y amarrado.

– _¡Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

–¡ _Incarcerous_!

Un Remus incrédulo lo miraba. Moody y Arthur Weasley eran lo que lo atacaron; Kingsley lo apuntaba con su varita.

–Hola… –dijo el _animago_.

El heredero Black, pasó de nuevo por todo el interrogatorio y las pruebas, antes de que Remus lo abrazará emocionado y Moody lo felicitara.

Kingsley se unió a las celebraciones, sin embargo, advirtió al _animago_ que siguiera haciéndose pasar por muerto.

–No creo que el Ministro sepa que los _inefables_ están haciendo experimentos en… menores. –aclaró el _auror._

–No lo creo. Yo no sé mucho como están las cosas, pero recuerdo muy poco de ello…

–A lo mejor te lanzaron un _Obliviate_. –opinó Arthur.

–Seguramente. No podrían dejarme libre con todas mis memorias de lo que vi, intactas. –aceptó el _animago_.

–Veré que se revise lo que dices. –prometió Kingsley.

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Sirius observó alrededor y cuestionó– ¿Saldrán de misión?

–Si. –respondió Lupin, relatando lo que planeaban para sacar a Harry de la casa de su tíos antes de que la protección perdiera fuerza– Harry debe salir en un par de días.

–Ya veo. Si Dumbledore lo dice… –opinó el de ojos grises; ante eso, un tenso silencio siguió y el _animago_ , lo notó– ¿Pasa algo con Dumbledore?

Los de la Orden se miraron y Alastor fue el que contestó...

–El fue asesinado… el traidor de Snape lo mató… –se escuchaban el odio en las palabras de Moody, mas Sirius no lo interrumpió.

El de ojos grises fue puesto al tanto de lo sucedido y ahí comprendió las palabras que Severus le dijo antes de retirarse, y si bien sus recuerdos y mente no estaban al cien por ciento; había un gran sentimiento que le impedía regresar a sus prejuicios hacia el ex Slytherin y culparlo sin darle el beneficio de la duda. De lo que el heredero Black estaba seguro era, que ni por error mencionaría lo sucedido con el profesor.

…

El día que Harry sería sacado de su casa llegó. El grupo de miembros de la Orden, arribaron al número cuatro de _Privet Drive_ ; los Dursley fueron evacuados antes.

Sirius tuvo que ser prácticamente atado para que no fuese al rescate, más lo convencieron de que era inseguro para Harry que él apareciera, pues pondría en shock al chico y complicaría las cosas.

Ya en la casa _muggle_ ; Remus explicó el plan y las parejas se separaron, para que cada uno de ellos se convirtiera en _Harry_.

El movimiento inició, y con eso la persecución de los _Mortífagos_ e incluso Voldemort, a los equipos.

Severus fue tras el dúo que le correspondía y a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo evitar que sus maldiciones tomarán víctima y si bien George Weasley fue herido; Severus lo consideró un mal menor, si su compañero _Mortífago_ hubiese atinado a los de la Orden.

Snape no supo –al instante– a quien había herido, sin embargo se sintió aliviado de _fallar._

000

Con Hagrid y Harry; el jovencito luchó contra el mismísimo Voldemort, más para salvación del chico, la varita del mago oscuro no funcionó o algo le sucedió y el menor salió avante. Harry hubiera celebrado esa pequeña victoria, si Hedwig no hubiese muerto.

Y a pesar de todo, la misión fue un éxito, con dos pérdidas… Alastor Moody y Hedwig.

En la Madriguera; las funestas noticias fueron conocidas y lloradas.

Por eso, cuando cierto _animago_ , llegó al lugar. Harry se quedó sin palabras, pero con la alegría pintada en sus ojos verdes.

Sirius se acercó hasta el estupefacto moreno y lo envolvió en un abrazo muy apretado.

–¿Como…?

–Ya habrá tiempo de explicar, ahora sólo permíteme reconfortante. –susurró el merodeador.

Harry comenzó a llorar y entre hipidos, trató de hablar:

–Sirius… el espejo… se rompió…

El mencionado no comprendió lo que Harry dijo, pero sonrió:

–Está bien.

–Si… Está todo bien…

Así lo aceptó Harry y los que no sabían –hasta ese momento– del regreso del Black.

Por supuesto habría una gran explicación, sin embargo eso serviría para que la espera –por los otros quipos– no les pareciera tan angustiante.

000

El fracaso de la misión de atrapar a Harry Potter, desencadenó algunas torturas para los _mortífagos_.

Nott padre estaba devastado por la pérdida de su varita. Theo por su parte, trató de pasar desapercibido para el Lord.

Los reclamos y maldiciones del Señor Oscuro duraron un tiempo...

Cuando Voldemort por fin se retiró; se aseguró de ir a soltar más de sus criaturas, después de todo, para este era un consuelo y diversión hacer daño a los demás.

Sin embargo Voldemort no se quedaría con la duda del motivo por el que la nueva estrategia para evitar el _Priori_ _Incantatem_ fallo, debido a eso Ollivander fue cuestionado y torturado; sin resultado. Por lo que el Señor Oscuro buscaría algún otro _informante_ que le diera respuestas.

000

En cuanto el _Innombrable_ se retiró a buscar otro creador de varitas. Los _mortífagos_ , prácticamente huyeron a sus casas.

Severus y Lucius estaban por retirarse, más antes deseaban revisar que los Nott –padre e hijo– estuvieran bien.

Al llegar a una sala pequeña –usada por estos–, los dos amigos se quedaron estáticos al ver con los dueños de la mansión a… Riful Nott.

De propia mano, Snape pudo ver los cambios físicos y emocionales, sufridos por la niña.

Riful no se giró a verlos –cuando entraron– y siguió oyendo a Theo; el chico abrazaba a su hermana, sin que esta respondiera, pero tampoco lo rechazará.

–¡¿Dónde estabas?! –exigió el joven.

–…

La ahora rubia, no respondió:

–No puedes seguir haciendo lo que… – Theo no supo explicar o más bien aceptar, lo que Riful hacía – ¡No puedes irte, te quedarás con nosotros!

Riful al oír eso último, por fin habló:

–Debo seguir mi misión. Sólo quise verlos y que me vieran…, estoy bien.

Theo soltó a su hermana y vio la fuerza y determinación en sus ojos; no era crédulo al considerar que podría detener a Riful a la fuerza, no con la magia sin hacerle ni cosquillas; más eso no evitó que deseara retenerla con todas sus fuerzas… mas era imposible.

–Te quiero mucho, hermanita… cuídate mucho, debes regresar.

Riful trato de sonreír hacia su hermano y sin mirar a su padre…, salió del lugar.

Lucius y Severus se hicieron a un lado y vieron salir –por la puerta del jardín– a la niña guerrera.

El patriarca Malfoy suspiró y ofreció al menor de los Nott.

–Joven Nott, ¿quiere ir a mí mansión? Draco estará feliz de tenerlo de invitado.

–Yo… quisiera, pero si el Lord lo nota…

–Parece que se ausentará algún tiempo.

Opinó Severus y Theo aceptó la invitación, siguiendo a los dos mayores.

Nott padre no se había movido del sillón en el que estaba prácticamente exánime.

000

Riful le dio un último vistazo a la mansión… a la que se fue su hogar y el de su amado hermano. Esa noche saldría a una misión y deseó ver a Theodoro antes.

No debía haber duda en una _Claymore_ al momento de combatir, más enfrentar a dos _Despertados_ no era una misión fácil.

Riful –como la numero uno– iría a cazar a Isley y Rigardo.

000

Harry escuchó el relato de Sirius y al terminar, el _animago_ sonrió:

–No muy cuerdo, pero regresé.

–Es genial. –afirmó Harry.

–Siento que no podamos vivir juntos. Pero sólo es por un tiempo, en lo que esto se resuelve.

–Comprendo. Grimmauld Place no es segura.

–Para otros no, para mí… lo conozco bien y con ello, sus escondites, además siendo yo el dueño, la volveré segura… en cuánto recuerde como hacerlo. – bromeó el _animago_.

–Sirius…

–Estaré bien, no te preocupes; si ya no puedo, no me arriesgare, no debo desperdiciar mi nueva oportunidad.

–Promételo. –pidió el moreno.

–Lo prometo.

Ahijado y padrino regresaron al salón con los demás. Al estar ahí, Sirius tuvo que reafirmar –en su interior– la confianza en Severus, al ver a George herido, sin embargo _algo funcionó_ en el cerebro del _animago,_ con un simple pensamiento… Severus no hubiese fallado un _Sectumsempra_.

000

Los equipos regresaron y las novedades y las noticias fueron habladas. Remus deseaba retirarse, sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo y para su asombro; Sirius les dio –a ambos– una excusa.

–Debemos revisar que no hayan llegado a Grimmauld Place.

Eso dijo el _animago_ y el licántropo lo apoyó. Harry se retiró a descansar, no sin antes advertirles, que debían regresar temprano al día siguiente.

000

Para esa noche. Draco recibió gustoso a Theodoro y de inmediato lo acompañó a cenar y a que este sacara todo lo que llevaba en su interior; eso llevaría un tiempo, más el rubio no tenía prisa.

El mayor de los Malfoy dejó que los jóvenes tuvieran su momento a solas y él se dirigió a Grimmauld Place sin la preocupación de dejar solo a Draco.

000

En la Calle de la Hilandera; en su hogar, Severus se dejó caer en su sillón; todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso y el profesor se tenía de abstener de no llenarse de pociones, _filtros de paz,_ para ser exactos.

El profesor deseaba descansar una noche sin recordar las muertes, las torturas y los rostros de magos y brujas que vio perderse, no solo por la muerte si no por otras cosas, en las que los niños y niñas del mundo mágico, llevaban la peor parte.

Snape no soñaba con salir vivo de todo ese horror, mas desde hacía un par de días que _vio_ a Sirius Black _regresar…_ esa posibilidad le era más anhelada. El mago no quería hacerse ilusiones como un adolecente, pues era un adulto con demasiadas vivencias desagradables y pocas esperanzas en el futuro, pero… su corazón latía por el _animago_ sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Severus confiaba en que su cordura emocional se estabilizara con el rechazo de Sirius en cuanto este supiera de la muerte de Dumbledore. De otro modo si el _animago_ no lo despreciaba... él no lo rechazaría.

000

Ya tarde esa noche, en Grimmauld Place. Remus observó con asombro e incredulidad como el _animago_ se disponía a salir, tan campante como si no fuera _un revivido_ –sin explicación– y aparte prófugo.

Sirius se colocó la capa y subió la capucha de esta. El licántropo al ver eso, bufo:

–¡No puedes salir!

–¿Por qué no?

–Sirius, se supone que no estás vivo y si lo estuvieras, ¡aun serías prófugo!

El primogénito Black, agitó la mano despreocupadamente:

–No me pasara nada, llevo conmigo la varita que los _Inefables_ consiguieron para mi. Y no tardaré.

Remus no supo cómo convencer a su amigo-cabeza dura, de no abandonar la casa a pesar de seguirlo hasta la puerta, buscando razones.

–Sirius, ni siquiera sabemos si este lugar sigue siendo seguro.

El _animago_ se quedó parado frente a la puerta, pensando… sólo un poco.

El ruido de la chimenea, distrajo a los dos magos. Estos se giraron y caminaron veloces hacia el salón de esta.

Llegando por ella, Lucius se sacudía la túnica, cuando escuchó…

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Sirius exclamó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita, para apuntar al rubio platino.

Remus suspiró y se interpuso entre los dos magos aristócratas.

–Lucius coopera con nosotros. Y antes lo hacía también Severus; te lo iba a decir, pero hubo muchas cosas en estos días y en este momento tú ya te ibas… ¡A Merlín sabe dónde!

El heredero Black sacudió la cabeza.

–No cambies el tema. –Sirius lo pensó un momento– Bueno… No estoy seguro, pero te recuerdo Moony y sé que no me mentirías. Si Malfoy acostumbra comunicarte las novedades a ti. Me voy, si no me necesitan.

Vencido el licántropo, sólo agregó.

–Cuídate Paddy.

El pelinegro agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

–Lo haré. Cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy.

El aludido aún estaba parado inmóvil y estupefacto, durante la conversación de los merodeadores.

–Es… es… –trataba de hilar el de ojos plata.

Lupin suspiró y tomando el brazo del Malfoy, lo guió a la sala.

–Te contaré todo, pero antes te serviré una copa…

El rubio siguió a Remus a la sala que siempre usaban.

El licántropo sirvió las copas, se sentó y comenzó su relato o lo que sabían acerca de lo sucedido con Sirius y los _Inefables_.

El Malfoy tomó algo de su Whisky y agregó:

–No te lo dije antes, pues ni yo tengo idea de cómo tomarlo, pero con todo esto que me dices, sé que algo muy malo sucede… –Lucius exhaló aire y prosiguió– Riful Nott fue convertida en _Claymore_.

–¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo sucedió?!

El patriarca Malfoy bebió todo el contenido de su copa al agregar con furia:

–El malnacido de su padre la entregó a los _inefables_.

–¡Oh Merlín!

Remus no podía creer lo que el patriarca Malfoy aseguraba, mas este no se detuvo:

–Si ella fue entregada por su propio padre, imagina las brujitas que no tienen ni familia.

–Oh Merlín bendito, no quiero ni imaginarlo. –se lamentó el rubio trigo.

–Ni las más aterradoras premoniciones, nos pudieron preparar para todo lo que está sucediendo.

El licántropo se levantó y fue a sentarse con el Malfoy y este lo atrajo en un abrazo.

–¿Seremos capaces de salvar a los que amamos? –preguntó melancólico Lupin.

Lucius no respondió en cambio agarró el mentón de Remus y lo besó.

–Juntos lo haremos.

000

El animago vigiló que no hubiese nadie que lo viera y corrió veloz hasta la puerta. Golpeó para que le abrieran y casi de inmediato escuchó pasos en el interior…

Severus abrió:

–¡¿Qué haces...?! –exclamaba el pocionista.

Sirius sin dilación entró a la casa.

Ya dentro, el _animago_ se quitó la capa y la dejó en uno de los viejos sillones. Luego vio al profesor y negó con un movimiento de cabeza…

–Era acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore lo que no me dijiste.

–…

–No tengo idea de si cambiaron algo en mí, allá en el Departamento de Misterios, sin embargo aún siento algo de desagrado por los _Slytherin..._ que no han defraudado mis sospechas al seguir a Voldemort…

–Sí, lo sé. Todos somos malos y no merecemos la confianza de nadie… –respondió molesto Severus.

–Déjame terminar Severus. Mis prejuicios, si bien no han desaparecido, si han desarrollado cerebro -por decirlo de algún modo- y los he dejado un poco de lado para escuchar tu versión.

Snape exhaló y caminó lentamente hasta uno de los sillones para sentarse.

–Y si no te lo puedo decir ¿Qué harás?

Sirius miró al pocionista y se unió a en el sillón, lo que los dejó sentados muy cerca.

–Severus Snape… _Snivellus_ , nunca me pediría nada, sin embargo unas noches antes me lo pidió… y como no puedo negar que eres muy importante para mí… Confiaré a pesar de todo.

Severus sintió el cuerpo del _animago_ cerca y se sintió… protegido.

000

Las hermanas arribaron a la nueva sede del proyecto _Claymore_ y entraron en él.

En el pasillo, un grupo de compañeras iban de salida. La capitana de este saludó a las hermanas con poca sinceridad.

–Oh, es un honor toparse con las famosas hermanas.

Rafaela notó a Roxanne –la numero cinco– y la miró con molestia. Luciela –por su parte– ni se dignó a verla, ni responder _al saludo_.

Roxanne era conocida por su arrogancia y casi nadie deseaba estar con ella en equipo, sin embargo no se podía negar que era buena combatiendo.

Las hermanas se reportaron con Dae y el _Inefable_ casi sonrió al verlas…

–Las hermanas… Mis futuras portadoras del _Enlace de Almas_. ***

Rafaela se acercó por instinto a Luciela. Sin embargo ellas no podían ni de broma negarse a lo que los _Inefables_ pedían.

…

Esa mañana el rubio heredero Malfoy miró al espejo; podría evitar la situación y con eso problemas, más algo en el rogaba por valor de no hacerlo.

Se sentó en la gran cama y se miró las manos... Sintió la magia corriendo por su cuerpo, demostrando que todo era posible. El Slytherin se levantó y tomó aire y con eso una decisión. Fue hasta su escritorio y sacó pergamino y tinta...

Draco concluyó y acomodó el pergamino… no sabía si este lograría llegar a Harry y mucho menos si sería un regalo o una maldición para el moreno; mas el rubio deseó creer que la mayoría de edad de Harry vendría con madurez y sinceridad para este.

Águila se acercó a su dueño y estiró la pata. El rubio negó ante el porte de su lechuza (1) y sonrió, diciéndole.

–Siempre tan servicial.

La lechuza se movió orgullosa y emprendió el vuelo. Draco la vio irse y deseó que Águila no regresara con su carta de nuevo.

000

En la Madriguera, Harry no lo esperaba, mas Molly Weasley deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

Los regalos aparecieron, incluso Sirius llegó con su motocicleta reparada y se la entregó al moreno…

–Sé que no la podrás usar… hasta que sepas manejarla, pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñare.

–¡Pero Sirius…! –replicaba Molly.

Arthur detuvo la diatriba de su esposa, pues Harry sonreía feliz por el regalo, por supuesto la moto ya no tenía el sidecar y parecía haber sido modernizada.

–Recibí ayuda. –confesó Sirius y todos miraron con sospecha a Arthur, que no dijo nada; sin embargo no solo el señor Weasley había ayudado al _animago_ … Severus también le ayudó ordenando y corregiendo algunos planos a Sirius, más este no confesaría eso... aún no.

Hubo un momento en que Harry regresó a la habitación que compartía con Ron a guardar sus regalos y ahí esperaba una lechuza… enorme. Águila vio con desdén al mago y este rodó los ojos…

–Sospecho quien es tu dueño.

La lechuza ululó, pero no se movió del alfeizar de la ventana.

Harry tuvo que llegar hasta ella y por fin el animal mágico, estiró la pata. El de ojos esmeraldas tomó el pergamino y la lechuza se retiró, indicando que no esperaría respuesta.

Harry leyó la nota y al terminar se tuvo que detener de la cama… eso no podía ser real, se dijo, mas no consideraba que el otro mago bromeara con algo como eso. Harry tenía planeado partir en breve, a la búsqueda de las _Horrocruxes_ y ni siquiera deseaba llevar a sus amigos para no ponerlos en peligro…

El _Gry_ pensó con frialdad y consideró que Draco estaría bien en su mansión y con su padre.

El moreno bajó a la sala donde estaban los otros y sin previo aviso Ginebra lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina…

–Deseaba darte un regalo que te sirva y recuerdes en tu viaje y…

La chica no termino la frase y besó al moreno…

Para bien o para mal Harry no correspondió el beso y este concluyó rápido; más Ginny no lo tomó a mal, ni tampoco lo hizo Ron que entró un poco antes.

000

En el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, en una de las habitaciones de los profesores, una voz extraña se escuchó saliendo de Trelawney…

… _La madre magia enviará la esperanza, en forma de dos nacidas de las esmeraldas y la plata y estas guiaran a una nueva era, al mundo mágico y a sus guerreras…_

…

* * *

*La Tarjeta Negra es, cómo lo dice su nombre, una tarjeta de color negro que se encuentra adentro en el mango de todas las espadas _Claymore_ poseídas por guerreras activas, en cuyo centro se encuentra su símbolo escrito de color rojo. La Tarjeta Negra es un mecanismo usado por La Organización que permite que, si una guerrera ha sobrepasado su límite, ésta puede enviar su tarjeta a quién desea que la mate y de esa manera pueda morir con su mente humana. La guerrera puede enviar su tarjeta a través de la persona que desee, y se debe acordar rápidamente un lugar para que se lleve a cabo la ejecución; estas son también tomadas como misiones dentro de La Organización. Sí una _Claymore_ no envía su Tarjeta Negra a ninguna de sus compañeras, se considera traición; con uno de los ejemplos más famosos: la Masacre de la Montaña Rockwell.

** Cassandra la comedora de polvo.

***Dos _Claymores_ alinean sus _Yōki_ de manera que uno contiene la otra _alma_ , permitiendo que uno de ellos pueda luchar con su versión _Despertado_ , sin perder su humanidad; es decir, que puede volver a ser humano después de la batalla, cuando el alma _regrese_ a su cuerpo.

(1) Lechuza Águila de Malfoy

La lechuza de la familia Malfoy es de la especie de mayor tamaño, la Lechuza Real. Estas sólo viven en Europa y Asia. Tienen ojos de color naranja, son pesadas, y tienen marcas verticales en la parte frontal de sus picos. Al parecer, le lechuza que se ve entregando las primeras cartas en Privet Drive durante la película Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal es de ésta especie, aunque en ningún momento se relaciona con los Malfoy. _Fuente blogghogwarts_.

…

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia con el avance de este _fic_!

Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Severus relató todo lo que consideró pertinente a Sirius y si bien este preguntó varias cosas para recordar; no dudó de la veracidad de la historia del pocionista. El profesor dejó el sillón y la compañía del _animago_ para preparar algo de té y al hacerlo, vio que el amanecer ya había llegado.

Sirius suspiró y siguió a Severus a la pequeña cocina.

–A veces me preguntó si todos fuimos su peones. –dijo con molestia el _animago_.

Severus no negó lo dicho por Sirius y en cambio agregó…

–Le debía que me quitara un poco la culpa.

El Black bufó.

–No hiciste bien; sin embargo no era como si en el colegio tus ideas no fueran influenciadas por esas amistades y nosotros… no ayudamos al molestarte. Es lógico que siguieras a ese monstruo. –Sirius suspiró abatido– Será que no recuerdo el odio, pero considero que si no tu hubieras enterado tú, alguien más lo haría y el resultado sería el mismo… James y Lily muertos… No es algo que quiera recordar.

–Debí hacer más…

–Hiciste lo que creíste pertinente y también has hecho mucho por mi ahijado.

–…

Severus no respondió, pero el _animago_ supuso lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

–No. no creas que se lo diré.

Snape llevó el servicio de té con su varita y la dejó en una mesita. Sirius le siguió y ambos se sentaron de nuevo.

–Toma tu té y vete, seguro que ya deben estar buscándote.

–Remus sabe que salí, pero no a donde… por cierto no creo que me busque.

–No comprendo.

–Oh ¿entonces no lo sabes?

–¿El qué?

El heredero Black sonrió como gato _Cheshire_.

–Remus y Lucius Malfoy son… más que _colaboradores_.

Snape se quedó mudo y luego vio con suspicacia al _animago_.

–No te creo.

–Oh si, ellos se quedaron en Grimmauld Place. Lucius llegó cuando yo salía.

–Eso no significa nada. Lucius es el encargado de llevar las noticias a la _Orden_ y ahora conmigo siendo un non grato…

–No, no, ellos parecían muy sospechosos. Así que me quedaré un poco, acompañándote un rato más, no quiero llegar y ver algo que me traume de por vida.

–Eres un exagerado.

Severus se removió y extendió sus brazos…

–Merlín, estoy cansado.

–Si eso es una invitación a dormir contigo… ¡Acepto!

–¡No! –chilló indignado y muy sonrojado Snape.

Sirius sonrió de lado y negó…

–Nuestra edad, una guerra, _Yōmas_ y un futuro incierto… ¿Qué esperas Severus?

–…

–No fui muy amable y mi boca siempre fue un incordio para ti, mas antes de… _desaparecer_ ya me… atraías y quiero creer que yo a ti también.

Snape se quedó mirando al mago frente a él y si bien detestaba darle la razón, al _Gryffindor_ engreído…

–...

El pocionista se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la pequeña recamara atiborrada de libros y donde una cama sencilla –era el único mueble que no tenía pergaminos sobre ella–, destacaba.

Sirius le siguió y es que no era tan tonto para no aceptar, en ese gesto del impávido profesor, una invitación.

El lugar no era importante, solo el deseo que ambos magos sentían. El _animago_ se acercó a Severus y este no se alejó.

Los magos se quitaron los zapatos y se recostaron… tal vez solo era dormir juntos para muchos, pero era un acto muy íntimo que solo alguien como esos hombres, que vivían arriesgando su vida y sin poder confiar casi en nadie, entenderían; que el dormir juntos era un acto de total confianza.

000

En La Madriguera. Harry sintió como Ginny se apartaba y esta miraba a Ron con molestia, previniendo que este le reclamaría; sin embargo el pelirrojo bufó resignado.

–Siempre creí que ustedes no podrían dejar… bueno, ya saben.

Harry, esperó por una explicación más elocuente de su amigo, en cambio este concluyó.

–Después de todo, compañero; te ves mejor con mi hermana a tu lado y no con ese rubio engreído.

Los ojos verdes de Harry parpadearon y Ginny, agregó:

–Ron, todos sabemos que Harry lo tuvo que hacer por el bien de todos. No lo molestes. ¿Verdad Harry?

–Sí, el plan era lo más importante. –concluyó el moreno.

Los tres fueron interrumpidos cuando la visita de Rufus Scrimgeur, fue anunciada por Arthur.

El Ministro entregó lo dejado por Albus en su testamento, por supuesto a excepción de la espada de Godric.

Con los objetos en sus manos y al retirarse el Ministro; el trio dorado se concentró –a pesar de las protesta de Potter–, en hacer los planes para su búsqueda.

Hermione y Ron demostraron ser excelentes amigos.

Harry al quedarse un momento a solas, se dijo que, debía estar agradecido por tenerlos.

000

Las dos hermanas, se sometieron al tratamiento, que si bien no era tan severo como el haberse convertido en _Claymores_ , si era un preludio de un esfuerzo más que impresionante.

Rafaela fue la elegida para detener la conciencia humana de Luciela y esta la que _despertaría_.

Dae sonrió al ver llegar a Rimt y a sus colegas a su lugar de trabajo.

–Ellas lo han logrado, su conciencia está unida.

–Resultados en batalla, Dae –exigió Rimt.

El hombre con rostro desfigurado, sonrió.

–Un poblado cercano ha reportado un _Yōma_ , atacando en las últimas noches.

–Me parece bien, para la primera prueba –aceptó el jefe de _Inefables_.

Rafaela escuchaba la conversación entre los magos y sintió temor de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para retener la humanidad de su hermana, rogando a Merlín por lograrlo, pues Luciela era la única familia que le quedaba.

000

Lucius dejó Grimmauld Place y a su amante, al amanecer y regresó a la Mansión, esperando que Draco no lo hubiese buscado durante su ausencia.

000

Ya era medio día. Draco, con un pase de varita, incendió el pergamino –el mismo que había mandado– y algo en él se resquebrajó, deseando que sus peores temores no se hicieran realidad y Harry no se hubiera asustado o peor… que no lo hubiera creído; lo que temía más, pues si él no fuera _el afectado_ , tampoco lo creería.

Un par de palabras que el rubio no comprendió, no eran la respuesta que deseaba ¿o sí?

Una de ellas la conocía, por el pasado del moreno, la otra no…

 _James... Teresa..._

¿Que significaban?

000

Era algo que Riful notó un par de días después de su primera aparición; y si bien no era algo que le afectara, si había algo de curiosidad por saber el motivo de esas reacciones…

Los magos y brujas del mundo mágico la veían como si fuese una criatura peligrosa y no una guerrera trabajando por su bien.

La joven _Claymore_ no compartió sus dudas con las otras, sin embargo por algunas frases sueltas, escuchadas de estas, supo que no era solo ella el foco de desconfianza, sino todas las _Claymore_ …

Y si Riful aun tuviera su vieja personalidad, se hubiera reído de la tontería de llamarlas… _Las Brujas de ojos Plateados_ …, pues de brujas, solo tenían los recuerdos.

Riful dejó ese tren de pensamientos, al sentir esa diminuta huella de _Y_ _ō_ _ki_ despertado; era fantasmal, pero ahí estaba. Se acercaba a su objetivo.

…

La llamada a la mansión Nott y todos los _Mortífagos_ reunidos en ella, era anuncio de malas noticias.

¡Hoy es el día en el que el Ministerio caerá a mis pies! ¡Y con ellos esos estúpidos de la Orden!

Severus tembló imperceptiblemente. Lucius tragó saliva y ambos magos, escucharon como una sentencia, la orden del Señor Oscuro.

Después de todo Remus y Sirius estarían en la boda de uno de los hijos de los Weasley. Uno de los principales blancos para el Señor Oscuro.

El par de amigos, rogó –dentro de ellos– porque los ex leones no fueran blanco fáciles, no después de que no podrían avisarles sin ser vistos con sospecha.

Eran _Slytherin_ y si sabían que el otro _estaba con un alguien_ de la Orden… no lo mencionarían, ni a ellos mismos.

 _Las volutas oscuras de humo_ , fueron surcando el cielo con dirección al _Wizengamot_.

No hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer y pronto cayó este. Sin embargo para disgusto de Voldemort, en la sala de Misterios solo quedaba el nombre, pues no logró encontrar nada de lo que deseaba… el cómo habían creado a los guerreros.

000

En uno de los salones de Malfoy Manior; Theo se acomodó en el sillón y bebió un poco de su jugo; retomó su lectura, mas era algo inútil que su atención se centrara en las líneas, pues una sensación de incertidumbre atenazaba su corazón.

Draco –si bien no lo dijo– se notaba también tenso. El motivo del rubio era que Lucius estaba en algún ataque que el Lord ordenó y si Theo se libró de ir, fue por mera suerte de que se le considerara muy inexperto y un estorbo en lugar de ayuda.

000

La reunión se notaba animada y Sirius se acercó al _primo Barney_ que solo se sonrojó al ver a un castaño de barba, decirle.

–Creo que el ébano te queda mejor, pero…

–No te burles.

–No lo hago. Yo también tuve que renunciar a mi azabache… casi azul –se rió el castaño.

Harry se unió a las risas del Black.

Ahijado y Padrino se unieron a la charla con Ron y Hermione. Fue en ese instante cuando el _Patronus_ de Kingsley arribó, advirtiendo del inminente ataque.

Todo se descontroló y las varitas salieron a ristre para defender.

Harry fue jalado por Hermione y con ellos iba Ron. Estaban por desaparecer, más el de ojos verdes se negaba...

–¡No! ¡Yo me quedaré con Sirius!

El _animago_ , negó y empujó a su ahijado en dirección de Hermione y Ron.

–¡Llévenselo!

Harry ya no pudo resistirse y el trio se desapareció, dejando atrás el combate…

Los tres jóvenes arribaron a su destino y con ellos sus seguidores; dos _mortífagos_ que lograron evadir.

000

El combate en La Madriguera no siguió por mucho tiempo, pues los invitados a la boda, consideraron más viable y seguro, huir del lugar; dejando con un palmo de narices a los _mortífagos_.

Sin embargo el siguiente paso del Lord Oscuro; fue mandar a sus _mortífagos_ a las casas de los conocidos miembros de la Orden, mas ni con ello logró mucho.

Voldemort estaba furioso al no haber encontrado algo que le sirviera en contra de los cazadores de sus mascotas en el Ministerio, aunado el hecho de que Harry Potter no fue hallado en ninguno de los lugares atacados y ni las torturas de algunos magos pudieron darle el paradero de este, su furia estaba al borde.

Severus y Lucius estuvieron agradecidos de no ser los destinatarios de la furia de su Lord y a pesar de que Rowl salió muy mal librado de ello, no hubo compasión para este, de parte de _sus compañero_ s _mortífagos_.

Los subordinados de Voldemort fueron _liberados_ poco después y solo con la advertencia de estar listos en cualquier momento, para regresar y ser asignados a su nuevo lugar de trabajo en el Ministerio o en el lugar que le sirvieran a los intereses de la causa.

000

Rafaela y Luciela iban por delante seguidas de Dae y Ermita, este último sustituyendo a Rimt que se había quedado cerca del Ministerio, pero resguardado para saber las novedades del ataque. Que si bien lo esperaban, no creyeron que sería tan pronto.

Dae observaba el silencio cómplice de las _Claymore_ sin que la conversación de Ermita lo distrajera:

–… Ese crédulo de Rufus Scrimgeur, hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Rimt. Es lógico que el Innombrable no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Y nosotros éramos uno de sus principales objetivos...

–Nosotros no, nuestras soldados.

El de capucha asintió dándole la razón a Dae.

–Cierto. Como sea, veamos que tan bueno es que ellas logren tu _Enlace de Almas_.

–No estuviste en su primera prueba, pero fue un éxito y su eficacia se triplicó.

Ermita se encogió de hombros…

–No es como si no tuviéramos más para experimentar. –Mirando alrededor, Ermita comentó– ¿Y por qué este lugar? está muy alejado de todo, ¿seguro que habrá _Yōmas_ por aquí?

Dae asintió y llamó a detenerse a las hermanas.

–Rafaela, busca el _Yōki_ más cercano.

La mencionada, se quedó un instante en silencio, quieta y después de unos segundos, señaló a unas montañas más adelante; estas poseían varias cuevas…

–En ese lugar… más de dos y dos más que vienen llegando por el otro lado... uno más, pero...

–Ya, ya comprendemos. –cortó Ermita.

Dae frunció el ceño, pues no esperaba que hubiese tantos _Yōmas_ reunidos, sin embargo no se preocupó, porque consideraba que era mejor para el experimento, poner más presión en las _Claymore_.

Rafaela no pudo aclarar que uno de los _Yōki,_ correspondía a una de sus compañeras, pero al parecer a los _Inefables_ no les hubiese interesado saberlo.

000

Riful sintió a sus presas cerca y apuró el pasó.

Desde la cuesta que iban subiendo; Isley se giró a ver hacia las faldas de la montaña.

–Ellos han enviado a una. –mencionó el de cabello claro.

–No es extraño que las enviaran a cazarnos. –Opinó sin mucho interés Rigardo– Igual la mataremos.

Isley no respondió, pues a pesar de estar consciente de lo que eran ahora y el peligro que representaban, aun sentía un poco de camaradería hacia los _Inefables_ y el mundo mágico y si bien no conocía a las nuevas guerreras, también las consideraba compañeras.

Rigardo por su parte, abrazó con más libertad su nueva forma y manera de vivir, matando para alimentarse y sin dejar que las culpas o arrepentimientos le impidieran seguir adelante; eran _Abisales_ , _Devoradores_ _Voraces, Kakuseishas_ o como quisieran llamarlos, mas como cualquier mago o bruja, se sentía con derecho de vivir y si para ello debía luchar y acabar con otros guerreros… no dudara en hacerlo.

–Vamos Isley.

El de cabello claro siguió a su compañero.

Riful corrió veloz; era el momento y el lugar donde su misión comenzaba y terminaba, no importaba el desenlace, aunque para ella era mejor matar a esos dos a cualquier precio; no en vano era la numero uno entre las guerreras.

Las figuras se encontraron a pocos metros de distancia…

Riful desenvainó su _Claymore_ , corrió saltando y sosteniéndola; el golpe cortó más que la tierra donde el tajo llegó –al ser evitado por Rigardo e Isley.

Los movimientos de la gran hoja de la guerrera no se detenían y solo el ruido del aire al ser cortados lo delataban, pues estos eran tan veloces que no se veían.

Rigardo se fastidió de esquivar a la guerrera y transformó sus piernas y brazos para atacar. Isley se mantuvo lejos de la espada de Riful.

000

Por azares del destino, cerca de esa gran batalla que se llevaba a cabo; Rafaela detenía la conciencia de Luciela que estaba matando a los últimos _Yōmas_. Rafaela se removió nerviosa al sentir como la atención del ser despertado –su hermana– era llamada por los _Yōkis_ poderosos que se hallaban del otro lado de la montaña.

La menor de las parientas, jadeó y llamó con angustia a Luciela…

–¡Regresa Luciela! regresa ya… nosotras ya hemos terminado…

Dae frunció el ceño y Ermita negó alejándose discretamente, de donde se encontraban las dos guerreras.

El ser _Despertado_ gruñó y no se molestó en escuchar a Rafaela; esta luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz llegara a la conciencia humana dormida, de su hermana…

El feroz gruñido fue lo único que se escuchó, al momento de que Rafaela cayó herida por Luciela _Despertada_.

… Otro _Abisal,_ uno recién nacido, se dirigió en trayectoria a Riful, Rigardo e Isley.

000

Las dudas existenciales de Isley quedaron lejos y se unió al contrataque.

Riful ya había transformado sus manos y piernas para que estas fueran tan largas y fuertes para defenderse de los dos _Devoradores_.

Isley ya poseía su arco y las saetas, iban sin mucho fallo en busca de la joven _Claymore_. Rigardo ya era un León monstruoso que junto con su enorme velocidad poseía una fuerza que usaba en su garras, deseando destrozar a Riful.

La joven cazadora, temió que su fuerza no fuera suficiente y poco a poco, por instinto dejó que su transformación avanzara más y más… y más… hasta que...

La extraña cabeza con cuerpo de cabello negro, se inclinó al ver a esos dos frente a si…

–¿Que hago aquí?

Isley y Rigardo no respondieron, mas notaron como el nuevo _Devorador Voraz_ los olió…

–Tengo mucha hambre, pero… ustedes no huelen bien… creo que…

El _Ser_ ignoró a los antiguos _Inefables_ y se retiró del lugar, balbuceando algo acerca de comer… intestinos.

Isley volvió a su forma humana y miró la ida del _Abisal_ …

–Ella sobrepasó su límite por desear con tanta desesperación, vencernos.

Rigardo asintió y se giró de espaldas y exclamó:

–¡No puedo creerlo… en esa dirección viene otro!

Isley no se movió, pero respondió:

–Un día terrible para el mundo mágico… para el mundo en general. Han perdido a dos _Claymore_ y han surgido dos _Kakuseishas_ más.

El ex _inefable_ de cabello negro se encogió de hombros, al agregar…

–También _ese_ ha cambiado de dirección.

–En ese caso nosotros iremos al Norte; dejemos que ellas busquen su propio coto de caza. –determinó Isley.

Isley siguió su camino al Norte, seguido de Rigardo. La _Kakuseisha_ Luciela se dirigió al Sur y por ultimo Riful… que su destino era el Oeste.

Así se dividieron por cosa del destino, los lugares que esos _Abisales_ morarían.

000

Theo dejó su libro y se levantó del sillón, yendo hasta la gran ventana, de la salita…

Miró hacia el cielo y sus labios se movieron y las palabras de una canción fueron susurradas…

* _Every little memory resting calm in me…_

 _Resting in a dream…_

 _Smiling back at me…_

 _The faces of the past keep calling me to come back home…_

 _To caress the river with awe…_

La canción que le cantaba a Riful para dormir.

Draco dejó las cartas que revisaba y observó a su amigo, deseando que los seres queridos de ambos, estuvieran a salvo.

000

El trio dorado, después de deshacerse de sus perseguidores, pensaban a donde dirigirse…

–A Grimmauld Place con Sirius. –dijo Harry.

Hermione lo pensó un poco y mencionó.

–Pero seguro que es el primer lugar donde te buscarán.

Ron asintió, mas agregó:

–Pero con Sirius siendo el legítimo heredero de sangre Black; la casa debe estar más protegida.

Hermione cedió y el grupo desapareció en esa dirección.

000

Dae y Ermita recogieron a una Rafaela herida y regresaron a la base de la Organización.

–Rimt estará furioso por este fracaso, perdiste una guerrera y se convirtió en _Abisal_. –advirtió Ermita.

Dae chasqueó la lengua.

–No es como si uno más de esos seres hiciera gran diferencia. Puedes ver que el Lord, ha hecho más daño que esos tres juntos.

–Y tú sabes, que a nosotros nos corresponde el problema de los _Yōmas,_ no el de _mortífagos_.

–Una profecía no cambiara nada.

–Somos _Inefables_ y les hemos dado lo que consideramos les ayudaría, más no podemos hacer.

Dae no agregó nada ya, era muy cierto que ellos debían estar enfocados en los _Yōmas_ , _Kakuseishas_ y _Claymores_ que combatieran a los anteriores.

000

Lucius estaría dando los pormenores a los jóvenes en su Mansión; mientras Severus llegaba a su casa con inmensas ganas de quitarse esa suciedad que le quemaba hasta el alma, esa sangre que sentía en las manos y que no se iría con un hechizo o con agua y jabón…

El pocionista abrió la puerta y entró en la oscura sala; la luz iluminó el recinto, con un pase de varita y una silueta parada en el lugar, se aclaró…

–¡¿Qué…?!

El _animago_ no dijo nada, solo llegó hasta Severus y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambos eran combatientes, que deseaban un ancla que los atara a la cordura, entre todo ese caos.

Sin palabras, sin reproches… sin preguntas.

000

El trio arribó a su destino sin percances y para su sorpresa, los recibió Remus en Grimmauld Place.

–¿Cómo lograron escapar?

Preguntó el licántropo ya que revisó a los chicos de pies a cabeza. Hermione estaba por relatar todo, cuando Harry, preguntó:

–¿Y Sirius? Remus.

El rubio trigo suspiró molesto:

–Fue a hacerse cargo de un asunto. No está herido, ni mucho menos, salimos antes que la batalla se pusiera en nuestra contra. No se preocupen, la casa es más que segura, un… conocido ayudó a Sirius recordándole algunos hechizo ancestrales de sangre.

Por supuesto que Remus no les dijo que _ese conocido,_ no fue otro más que Lucius.

–¿Y ustedes?

Preguntó el licántropo y los chicos relataron todas sus acciones para escapar.

Con todo aclarado, el mayor envió a los tres jóvenes a descansar, prometiéndoles que les avisaría si Sirius regresaba… aunque Remus lo dudaba y es que su amigo no le había confesado nada, pero sospechaba de esas salidas de hasta la noche completa, sin embargo no había enfrentado al _animago_ , pues esta sacaría a colación lo suyo con Lucius.

000

Draco y Theodoro no estuvieron muy tranquilos con las malas noticias del Lord controlando todo, sin embargo de los males el menor y estar del lado de este, por el momento, era lo mejor.

000

Sirius besó el camino por el cuello de Severus, frotando la cara a lo largo de la piel de este, al mismo tiempo. Snape se estremeció, sabiendo que Sirius estaba tratando de dejar su esencia en él. Era su manera de dejar que todos los otros magos supieran que el profesor era suyo y que no lo debían tocar.

Aunque para Severus que alguien más se fijara en él, no le parecía ni remotamente probable, más por el momento y con todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico; las prioridades del espía ya no eran tan cuadradas y dejarse llevar por esa pasión, le era necesario.

Sirius besó el pecho del pocionista, prestando especial atención a los pezones. Cuando el ex _Slytherin_ dio un grito de asombro; el _animago_ sonrió para sus adentros. Sirius podía apostar a que Severus nunca comprobó que estos eran unas de sus zonas más erógenas.

–¡Oh _Merlín_ , esto es tan bueno! –exclamó el profesor, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Sirius.

El Black se abrió camino por el cuerpo de Severus, hacia abajo hasta que estuvo en la cintura de este.

Una vez que estuvo allí, bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Severus, luego los deslizó hacia abajo, junto con la ropa interior de este. Sirius se apresuró un poco y desapreció el resto de ropa de ambos. Snape agradeció que esos destalles no los hubiera olvidado el ex león.

Severus permitió todas las maniobras del _animago_ y eso le gustó a este, por la confianza que significaba, le tenía Severus.

Sirius sintiendo un poco más de seguridad en sus acciones, pidió:

–Sube a la cama y recuéstate sobre tu espalda. Será más fácil si puedo ver tu rostro por primera vez. De esta manera puedo saber si tienes demasiado dolor.

Severus se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y estaba por gritarle al Black por esas frases demasiado cursis, sin embargo optó por girarse y obedecer.

Sirius apunto a la intimidad del profesor y susurró un hechizo lubricante. El pocionista siseó al sentir trabajar el hechizo en él, pero no retrocedió.

Sirius no pudo resistirse a darle un beso profundo a su amante en lo que un par de dedos se introducían en este y lo relajaban. El Black –sin dejar de besar a Snape–, torció la muñeca hasta encontrar ese lugar especial. Severus dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentirlo.

Entonces Sirius agarró su pene y lo alineó con el orificio de Snape. En lo que pareció una eternidad, el _animago_ se fue empujando en el profesor hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de este; ya así, se detuvo un momento para que Severus se acostumbrara. Cuando este asintió el heredero Black se comenzó a mover.

Fue lento, teniendo en cuenta que deseaba disfrutar de esa primera ocasión con su _némesis_ ; además no estaba loco para preguntarle a este si era si primera vez como pasivo –se notaba que si–, pero deseaba conservar su hombría en su lugar… gracias.

Afortunadamente y a pesar del ritmo lento, ambos sintieron el clímax acercándose.

Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó; los dos notaron esa conexión que les dijo que el otro era su parte faltante del alma maltrecha, que poseían.

Con las respiraciones nivelándose los magos se recostaron sintiendo el cuerpo del otro como un bálsamo a esa soledad que los dejaba, desde esa noche.

…

Pasaron las semanas y el mundo mágico bajo el mando de Voldemort se removió haciendo creer que estaban cayendo en el infierno, guiado por la mano de los seres _Abisales_ que dejaban pueblos enteros sin brujas, mago o… _muggles_ vivos.

Voldemort no tenía la intención de que su Ministro títere, diera alguna pista a los _muggles_ de lo que ocurría y estos daban palos de ciego en busca de la causa de esas terribles masacres.

Ahora las _Claymore_ se movían en ambos mundos para combatir a los _Yōmas_ , más en el mundo _Muggle_ no podían mostrarse.

Aunque en opinión de algunas de ellas, no había diferencia, pues en el mundo mágico crecía cada vez más el desagrado hacia ellas y su invulnerabilidad a la magia.

000

El joven moreno dejó su taza en la mesa y enfrentó al adulto.

–Ya hemos discutido esto, Remus.

–¿Lo hemos hecho? No lo creo, ustedes no dicen nada y la única explicación es que Dumbledore no nos dijo porque tenía sus motivos… –estaba a punto de gritar Remus.

Sirius entró en ese momento a la cocina y vio el intercambio entre los dos.

–Su motivo es, que estaba senil.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó ofendido Harry.

El _animago_ fue a la estufa y se sirvió agua para té; no le agradaba pedirle muchas cosas a Kreacher y es que a pesar de que Hermione trató de convencerlo de que el elfo tenia motivo para no ser amable, Sirius aun desconfiaba de este.

–No discutas Moony. –El _animago_ se sentó frente a Harry y bebió su té antes de decir– Agradezco no haber sido uno de sus _amados hijos_ _,_ por lo que he visto, eso significaba seguir sus ordenes sin cuestionar y con nula información, de preferencia solo y aceptando todas las consecuencias sin que él moviera un dedo por ti…

–¡Estás siendo injusto! –reclamó Harry.

–¿Realmente lo soy?

Preguntó con frialdad Sirius. El menor se levantó y molesto salió de ahí. Remus vio al chico irse y negó…

–Sé que te sientes con un _incarcerus_ porque Harry no nos permite ayudarle, pero siento que hay algo más.

El Black bebió más té, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio agregó...

–Tengo una idea de lo que Harry tiene que hacer.

–¡¿Cómo lo averiguaste?!

–Eso no importa. Lo que interesa es ayudarle aunque sea un cabeza de Troll que se niegue. –El rubio trigo estuvo de acuerdo– ¡Kreacher!

El elfo apareció y sus ojillos vieron con desconfianza al heredero Black, sin embargo respondió:

–En que puedo ayudarle al señor.

–En hablarme de… Regulus.

Que Severus había tenido que ser persuadido para ayudare a Sirius sería decir una mentira. El profesor no deseaba cargar con más de lo que Dumbledore le dejó con su muerte y por supuesto anhelaba que sus seres queridos y él, salieran vivos de todo eso y que mejor forma de ayudar con todo lo que pudieran, al atolondrado elegido.

000

En la Mansión Malfoy; Draco se plantó erguido y sin amilanarse o por lo menos fingió no hacerlo.

La magia furiosa de Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de hacer volar los cristales de la sala.

Los ojos acerados miraron al menor, escaneándolo.

–¡¿Cómo _Dementores_ lo permitiste?!

Exclamó en dirección de su hijo.

–Como si se me hubiese ocurrido pensar, que yo entre… ¡no sé, un millón! podría heredar ese estúpido gen.

Lucius apretó los dientes al sopesar las palabras dichas por Draco.

–Y de ese… idiota.

–¡No es idi…!

Draco ya no terminó la frase al ver el ceño furioso de su padre.

Lucius caminó hasta uno de los sillones y recargó una mano en este; sin girarse ni mirar a Draco, acotó:

–No es tarde, para evitarlo. –El rubio menor jadeó asombrado, sin embargo Lucius no lo dejó hablar y siguió haciéndolo él– Los tiempos que vivimos son muy peligrosos; eres solo un niño, y el otro responsable no tiene ni una posibilidad de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

–No solo, pero si lo ayudamos.

–Eso no cambiara nada.

–Lo hará, estoy seguro. Si ya los has ayudado todo este tiempo…

–Draco ni siquiera pienses en seguir con esto, no es un capricho que puedas obtener, ni un juguete, me atrevo a decir que pondrías en peligro tu vida. Imagina si el Lord se llegase a enterar. Por si fuera poco, sería extraño incluso en nuestro mundo. No he sabido de muchos que llegasen a término.

–No quiero matarlo.

–No uses las palabras sin su connotación real…, no existe aún.

Draco se removió pavoroso; si bien no se sentía listo para lo que venía, tampoco deseaba cortar todo de raíz…, sin embargo ¿Qué hacer? Si estaba luchando solo esa batalla.

Lucius se sintió culpable por acorralar de ese modo a su hijo, mas era eso o perderlo por cualquiera de los peligros que _todo_ conllevaba.

–¿Él lo sabe?

–Si…

El patriarca Malfoy se giró a ver el motivo de la respuesta titubeante del menor.

–No está interesado.

–…

–¿Siquiera te creyó?

–Yo… –Draco exhaló– no lo sé.

–Draco, ya tienes la mayoría de edad y no puedo obligarte, más por mi parte no considero ni remotamente que sigas adelante con esto. Todavía eres dependiente de mí, no has concluido tus estudios y hasta ayer, solicitabas caprichos como cualquier otro adolecente.

El rubio menor inhaló y sin dejar de apretar los puños, respondió.

–Solo…, déjame pensarlo esta noche.

–Draco ¿Qué vas a pensar?

Por fin el menor exclamó.

–¡No es tan fácil!

Lucius bufó furioso…

–Por lo menos uno de ustedes fue más sensato y lo ignoró, desafortunadamente ese no fuiste tú, hijo mío.

Terminó el patriarca y salió de la sala, dejando solo a su hijo.

Draco sintió como todo caía por su propio peso y lo que en un principio consideró una señal de que las cosas se veían esperanzadoras y que Harry y él tendrían un futuro no tan oscuro; la situación fue revelada como una gran desventaja y un peligro mayor para su familia y él.

Con la crudeza de la realidad aplastándolo, Draco se dirigió a su habitación; preguntándose ¿Qué más ignoraría Harry?

…

* * *

* _Cada pequeño recuerdo descansa tranquilo en mí_

 _Descansando en un sueño_

 _Sonriendo de regreso a mí_

 _Los rostros del pasado me siguen llamando para volver a casa_

 _Para acariciar el río con asombro._

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Rest Calm**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish**_.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias: Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Gabycha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Una misión simple, se dirían muchos, pero nadie como Rafaela para saber que llevar esas noticias sería destrozar a una familia, como ella lo estaba por dentro.

Los _Licántropos_ alrededor de la casa, no fueron un obstáculo para la fuerza de la _Claymore_ de un solo ojo y si bien solo dos le salieron al paso; no rodeó el lugar, pues sus órdenes eran no ser vista y si lo era… deshacerse del testigo.

La _Claymore_ pasó tranquilamente por las barreras anti-intrusos y la magia solo la rozó sin hacerle daño o delatar su presencia.

La guerrera avanzó por el exterior buscando la puerta que le habían descrito… la halló y entró sigilosamente. En esas ocasiones se lamentaba que los magos no tuvieran _Yōki_ , pues de ese modo podría buscar a sus destinatarios con más facilidad.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos, hasta que escuchó una voz salir de una de las habitaciones… se escuchaba una melodía, era una canción triste.

La guerrera entró y vio al joven que cantaba con voz melancólica, el parecido fue inminente y Rafaela sacó el pergamino. Se adentró más a la habitación y el joven se giró asustado, hacia ella…

–No te lastimare, solo vengo a dejar un mensaje.

Theodoro caminó veloz hacia ella y extendió su mano. La _Claymore_ entregó el pergamino y se retiró en dirección a la puerta. Lo escrito debió ser muy conciso, pues estaba por salir, cuando escuchó…

–Ella… ¿no sufrió?

Rafaela se giró a ver al joven mago y sintió que fue un error, pues en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de este, se reflejó ella y su mismo dolor… ambos habían perdido a una hermana.

Rafaela negó:

–No.

–¿Estuviste ahí?

–… Mi hermana y yo… su nombre era Luciela y… también… se fue…

Theo comprendió y mencionó con voz quebrada…

–Recibe mis condolencias.

–Y tú las mías.

Rafaela se retiró y se preguntó ¿si no era mejor ser engañada como ese mago? Creer que Luciela no estaba ahí afuera matando personas, si no descansando en el sueño eterno.

Theodoro apretó el pergamino, un pedazo de papel que solo decía que su hermanita había muerto en una misión.

Ni el consuelo de tenerla en el panteón familiar, tendría.

El joven Nott buscó alguna cosa que le dijera dónde ir y buscar a Riful… el cuerpo de esta, sin embargo el pergamino no tenía firma mágica, ni nada parecido.

Theodoro suspiró y se movió, caminando fuera de su habitación y rumbo a la de su progenitor.

Entró en el cuarto que tenía las cortinas cerradas y fue hasta el sillón, donde una figura casi inmóvil estaba sentada.

–Llegó un pergamino… Riful murió en su última misión.

El mago mayor solo parpadeó, mas no dijo nada. Theo dejó el papel arrugado en la mesa, cerca del sillón y se retiraba…

–Es mejor que te vayas con Lucius… y no regreses.

–¿Que?

–Solo hazlo, pronto.

El menor salió y optó por obedecer a su padre. Recogió las pertenencias que necesitaría y salió discretamente de la Mansión. No avisó a nadie, si no que llegó por su cuenta a _Wiltshire_ y de ahí a Malfoy Manior.

000

Severus dejó algunas de sus cosas sobre la cama, y se giró a ver a su amante.

–No es algo que pueda rechazar.

–No debes hacerlo, solo dije que me hubiese gustado que no solo… _esa cosa_ hubiera reconocido que mereces ese puesto.

Severus trató de no sonreír, pero falló al agregar.

–Sirius, de verdad lo aceptas.

–Por supuesto que lo hago. Mereces ser Director de _Hogwarts_ y… tener una Orden de Merlín y…

–Ya, ya comprendí. Gracias por tu entusiasmo; espero que tus _Gryffindor_ también lo acepten y no me den muchos problemas.

–Esperemos, pero si no… Severus no seas tan malo con ellos.

El pocionista suspiró resignado.

–Créeme Sirius, seré uno de los pocos que tengan a su lado.

El de ojos grises abrazó al otro hombre y lo empezó a acariciar sobre la ropa…

–Severus… mi héroe desconocido.

–Sirius…

El _animago_ calló al pocionista con un beso que fue profundizando, deseando desnudarlo en ese instante y Severus no parecía querer rechazarlo.

000

Rimt revisó el pergamino con el reporte de Dae y lo dejó después de terminar de leerlo. Cruzó los brazos y los recargó sobre su escritorio, observando al presente.

–No resultó y perdimos a una guerrera. ¿Cómo está la otra?

–Perdió un ojo, pero fuera de eso todavía puede combatir. Si hago algunos ajustes…

–Lo imagino; mas por el momento has las correcciones en pergamino.

Dae asintió, considerando que pudo ir peor. Rimt le pidió que saliera y se quedó solo pensando en que sería difícil que el mundo mágico no notara que los _Kakuseishas_ habían aumentado o bien podría hacerse, si se le adjudicaba el asunto a Voldemort y los ataques de su _mortífagos_ … solo había que esparcir el rumor.

000

La noticia del nombramiento de Severus, se dio a conocer en _El Profeta_ y con eso llegó a Grimmauld Place. El enojo de los tres jóvenes residentes, no se hizo esperar.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – _chilló_ indignada Hermione.

–¡Es un asesino y un traidor! ¡¿Cómo pudieron darle ese puesto?! –exclamó Harry.

Ron bufó enojado.

–Es lógico, ahora que _Ya-saben-Quien_ está al mando.

Los adultos también intervinieron o por lo menos…

–Enojándose no resolverán nada, Por el momento dejen que se regodee, pero ya vendrá nuestra justicia.

Opinó Remus a quien le pareció sospechoso que Sirius no despotricara con ellos, y estallará por esa noticia.

Los chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y los adultos fueron a preparar té.

El Black se sentó en lo que el _Licántropo_ colocaba todo para el servicio.

Remus dejó lo necesario en la bandeja y se sentó encarando al _animago_.

–Ahora si me dirás que está sucediendo. Tú has cambiado y no solo hablo de lo que pasaste en el Ministerio. Snape es un traidor, como siempre lo creíste y no has comentado nada. –El _animago_ frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente o eso creyó él, pues Remus agregó– E incluso te molesta que se hable mal de él… ¡¿Qué _Dementores_ está sucediendo?!

Sirius comprobó con las preguntas de su amigo, que Lucius no le había dicho nada a este. Por lo que el Malfoy, le dejó a él, la decisión de cuando y como hacerlo.

El de ojos grises se levantó y fue a uno de los muebles y usó su varita para abrir, un escondite secreto de dónde sacó, whisky y lo sirvió en dos vasos que convocó.

–Siéntate Moony y no tengo que decir que esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

–Por supuesto. –afirmó el rubio trigo.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y relató desde que se acercó a Severus antes de… partir y como al regreso, sus instintos lo llevaron –en primera instancia– con este…

–No puedo decirte lo que sé, más que nada por no ponerte en peligro, pero créeme que todo lo que hizo Severus, incluso… la muerte de Dumbledore, tiene una explicación. Así como yo acepté tu palabra con Lucius Malfoy, ahora yo te pido que confíes en mí.

–… Lo hago, sin embargo ¿estás seguro que no tiene nada que ver que no recuerdes algunas cosas?

–No, definitivamente no. De lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que el mundo mágico, le debe mucho a Severus.

–Nos ha ayudado al igual que Lucius… por eso no comprendí como hizo lo que hizo.

–Por favor Moony, no puedo decirte nada, pero confía.

Remus se quedó un momento callado y luego bebió de golpe su whisky de fuego.

–Por ti, le daré el beneficio de la duda.

–Con eso me conformó… por ahorita.

–Con razón me pediste que esto no saliera de aquí. Los chicos no lo comprenderían y desconfiarían de nosotros.

–Ya lo hacen.

–Sirius…

–Los siento, _Moony_ , pero creo que esas ideas de no decir nada de su misión –ni a nosotros–, no los llevará por buen camino y se perderán vidas inútilmente.

El licántropo no deseaba pensar mal, sin embargo Sirius tenía mucha razón.

–Debemos encontrar a Mundungus –afirmó el _animago_.

–Ya estoy en eso. –dijo Remus.

–Bien.

–¿Crees que aún lo tenga?

–Esperemos, si no, necesitaremos ayuda de… ya sabes; pues ellos se pueden mover con más libertad.

El rubio trigo asintió. Severus y Lucius podían andar tranquilamente por el mundo mágico para buscar información de los _Horrocruxes_.

–Le diré a Lucius.

Sirius dejó la copa y se retiró a su habitación.

000

El desayuno nunca estuvo tan silencioso, ni cuando Narcissa los _dejó_. Draco comió un pedazo de fruta y dejó el tenedor.

–Dile a mi padrino que prepare la pócima.

Lucius no dijo nada, solo asintió a la petición de su hijo, temiendo que cualquier cosa que pronunciara, hiciera dudar a este de tomar esa correcta –en su opinión– decisión.

–Y Padre…

–¿Si?

–No me iré. Deseo seguir en _Hogwarts_.

–Eres solicitado para portar la marca, he relentizado todo, alegando que estás tan enfermo que no puedes ni salir de casa; si te presentas al colegio, esa fachada no servirá más y sin pretextos, serás marcado.

–Podría fingir…

–No veo el motivo para ponerte en peligro. –Lucius se limpió la boca y agregó– Potter no regresará este año.

–No, por supuesto que no lo hará.

–¿Entonces?

–No puedo dejar a mis amigos y creo que es más seguro no desparecer y que te cuestionen ¿Mi enfermedad es grave?

–No te burles Draco. En cuanto a los demás yo lo enfrentaré.

–No quiero dejarte.

–Es lo que yo quiero, todo lo que hago es para que estés seguro.

–Pero…

–No y es mi última palabra, Draco.

–Por lo menos podré ir a despedirme de mis amigos, a la estación.

Lucius tuvo que ceder ante eso, después de todo Draco tomó una decisión que no había sido nada fácil y que posiblemente –esperaba que no– le afectaría por el resto de su vida.

–Bien, solo a verlos y con total discreción.

No podía quitarle ese pequeño gusto a su hijo, no después de que este perdería mucho más en poco tiempo.

000

Era un área con un inmenso bosque y un lago. Si bien no era de su agrado el canto o chillido de las sirenas; para pasar un tiempo de descanso, no estaba mal.

El _ser femenino_ se sacudió perezosa, mirando a la gran estructura de piedra que se alzaba cerca de ahí y algunas memorias se removieron en ella, mas no les dio importancia y se acomodó buscando una buena posición.

Solo dejaría que la noche llegara y seguiría su camino; porque en ese lugar no se notaba que hubiera mucha comida.

000

La casa estaba iluminada y Lucius supo que su amigo estaba despierto. Tocó y la puerta se abrió poco después.

–Lucius ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dijo Severus e hizo pasar al rubio. Este se acomodó en uno de los sillones, con la confianza de que el pocionista lo conocía lo suficientemente bien.

–Draco… necesita una poción.

–Oh…

–Sí y una que solo tú puedes hacer con discreción.

–¿Cual?

–Una para evitar… ¡Nunca debí permitir que se acercara a Potter!

–Tranquilízate y comienza desde el principio.

–Oh Severus…

El rubio relató lo que sabía de la relación de su hijo con el elegido y las consecuencias que eso tuvo, unas que debían evitar.

Al momento que el patriarca Malfoy concluyó su historia, Snape estaba estupefacto…

–¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?!

–…

–Sabes a que me refiero.

–¡La jodida suerte de ese mocoso Potter!

–En este caso, no tengo idea de si es buena o mala.

Confirmó Severus. Este se levantó y acomodó algunos pergaminos.

–La quieres hoy ¿no?

–Si se puede hacer.

–Yo puedo, sin embargo ¿Draco está completamente seguro?

–Severus, esto no puede ni pensarse, no hay otra opción. Las consecuencias de que siga, todas, son malas.

–Lo creo. No son tiempos de traer niños al mundo, el Lord podría usarlo como rehén por ti, por mí… por muchos de nosotros; Draco no es apto para tener esa gran responsabilidad y el otro padre no se hará responsable y eso lo deduje porque estás tú aquí, en vez de ellos. Sé que son demasiados contra, sin embargo no pensaste en un solo pro.

–¿Y ese sería?

–Si tu hijo lo quiere tener.

El rubio se levantó intempestivamente y caminó por la pequeña sala…

–¡Por supuesto que lo pensé! ¡Y me dolió mucho obligar a mi hijo a deshacerse de él…! Pero no ha nacido y Draco es joven… y mi hijo, no lo voy a arriesgar.

–Lo amas. –afirmó Severus.

–Infinitamente.

Severus se golpeó mentalmente por decir lo siguiente, más debía hacerlo.

–Así puede amarlo ya, Draco al suyo.

El Malfoy sintió su piernas temblar ante la aplastante verdad, sin embargo, era su deber ser fuerte por Draco y por él.

–Esa no es razón suficiente… pues si nace, será para morir en manos del Lord.

–¿Por qué?

–Sabes porque. Esas cosas que el Lord hizo y que lo hacen casi invencible.

–¡¿Lo sabes?!

El Malfoy asintió…

–Remus me pidió ayuda.

El pocionista dejó salir el aire, no era de extrañarse, sin embargo lo primero era lo que estaban discutiendo en ese momento… Severus se mesó los cabellos:

–Potter igual a… muerte segura. –concluyó el profesor.

–Lo ves, has esa poción.

Snape se levantó y entró por una puerta, antes de cerrar detrás de él, dijo:

–Estará en un par de horas.

–Regresaré.

El rubio agarró su capa y bastón, y se retiró.

000

En una de las habitaciones los tres jóvenes repasaban su estrategia, mas no tenían muchos avances ya que el enojo aun hacia mella en ellos.

–Es muy extraño que Sirius no haya dicho nada sobre _la_ _noticia_. –comentó Harry.

–A lo mejor ya está planeando algo en contra del grasoso. –opinó Ron.

–¿Y por qué no nos dijo? –preguntó Hermione– debe ser peligroso. Espero que no haga algo imprudente.

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos.

–En todo caso, no nos dirá, pues nosotros tampoco les hemos dicho nada –terminó el de ojos verdes.

–No podemos, Harry –opinó Hermione– después de todo también tendríamos que confesarles lo del plan y no creo que este, les agrade. –Harry asintió sin decir palabra y la chica siguió con otro tema– Iré yo, a vigilar hoy al Ministerio.

–Mañana me toca a mí –agregó Ron– y pasado a Harry.

No era mucho de pensar en las fechas, mas Potter notó que le tocaba la vigilancia del Ministerio, el día dos de Septiembre.

000

Cassandra caminó presurosa en dirección a donde los _Yōkis_ se sentían desaparecer rápidamente.

Se Informó y esa misión estaría a cargo de Roxanne – _Del amor y el odio_ –, una de las de un solo dígito, por lo que no comprendía porque se notaba esa disminución de guerreras.

En el lugar al que la –ahora número uno– se dirigía. Roxanne se limitaba a observar como ese _Yōma_ –un poco menos fuerte que un _Abisal–_ iba acabando con las otras _Claymore_ de bajo rango.

En ese momento una sonrisa divertida se instaló en los labios de la número dos Roxanne, al ver como el monstruo desmembraba a la número…

Notando que sus compañeras consistían solo en la cabeza de una guerrera –con la que jugaba el Yōma. La de coletas desenvainó su espada y atacó a este sin miramientos, considerando que para ambos, la diversión había concluido; no le llevó mucho esfuerzo el acabar con el _Yōma_.

Al concluir su misión efectivamente. Roxanne dirigió sus pasos de regreso a la Organización.

En un punto y con los _Yōkis_ sin mostrar, Cassandra y Roxanne se cruzaron en el camino, pero no se vieron.

Cassandra la número uno, llegó al lugar del enfrentamiento y sus ojos vieron con horror la carnicería dejada en el sitio.

De pronto caminó lentamente dejando que sus lágrimas arrasaran sus ojos… al levantar lo que quedaba de la cabeza de la número treinta y cinco… su única amiga.

Con esta entre sus brazos, dejó salir el llanto… era la primera vez que lloraba desde que se convirtió en una guerrera.

Esa amiga por la que terminó rápido su misión y fue a buscar, conociendo lo que se hablaba de Roxanne… los rumores de que dejaba morir a sus compañeras, algunas para robarles las técnicas, otras por simple diversión, esa amiga que no logró salvar.

Cassandra enterró los restos de las _Claymore_ caídas y ante la tumba con la espada de su amiga, juró que mataría a Roxanne.

000

Theo por fin arribó a su destino. Los elfos de la residencia lo hicieron pasar, después de preguntar a sus amos.

Draco lo recibió en una de las salas…

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Hace poco, llegó una nota a mi casa, informándonos de… la muerte de Riful.

El rubio sirvió té –del servicio llevado por una elfina– para Nott. Y se sentó a su lado permitiendo que este dejara salir su dolor.

Lucius entró poco después y Draco le relató lo que sabía. Theo agregó –calmado ya un poco.

–Mi padre… al enterarse, solo me dijo que viniera con ustedes y que no regrese, pero con la marca…

Lucius se quedó pensando un poco.

–Ya veremos qué hacer. Lo que me intriga saber es porque tu padre te envió. Averiguare que sucede, iré esta noche.

Theo asintió y Draco vio como su padre lo llamaba discretamente.

El rubio menor guió a su amigo a la habitación de invitados y lo dejó descansar un poco, dándole en una taza de té, poción para dormir sin sueños.

Con Theo dormido; Draco salió y vio a su padre en el pasillo.

–¿Ya duerme?

–Si.

El mayor sacó una botellita con líquido incoloro y se lo entregó a Draco.

–Tómala hoy. Es todo un día para… que descanses y suceda. Yo me haré cargo de Theodoro.

El rubio menor asintió y sin mirar a su padre a los ojos, agarró la botella y entró a su habitación. Donde vio esta, a contraluz por varios minutos.

000

Cassandra no tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Roxanne a su regreso a la sede de la Organización.

Más para aumentar su ira, Roxanne había regado la noticia de la muerte de su equipo y fue muy específica en cuanto a su relato de como la numero treinta y cinco, había sido asesinada por el _Yōma_.

Cassandra recibió su cometido y salió sin mirar atrás; considerando que haría su trabajo y luego cazaría a Roxanne y con eso, ella sería un objetivo para los _inefables_ y por consiguiente de sus compañeras también, pues una de sus reglas era, no matar a otra _Claymore_ si esta no entregaba su _Carta Negra_ , y esa regla era tan importante, como la de no lastimar por ningún motivo a magos, brujas, ni _muggles_.

000

El _Abisal_ que descansaba en el Bosque Prohibido; inició su camino rumbo a donde esa máquina de color granate, pitaba… Parecía interesante seguirla y ver a donde llegaba, ella esperaba que en su destino hubiese comida…, muchas vísceras.

000

Desde esa mañana Lucius dejó que los alimentos y lo necesario para Draco, fuese llevado por los elfos y no porque él lo decidiera, si no porque su hijo no deseaba ver a nadie.

Theo estaba en iguales condiciones, más a este si fue a verlo, el rubio mayor.

Estuvo un rato con el chico y lo dejó descansar; sabía –por propia experiencia– que el duelo lo tendría todo el tiempo en cama.

Considerando que había asuntos importantes que verificar: Lucius se dirigió a la Mansión Nott.

Al llegar, algunos compañeros _Mortífagos_ lo detuvieron antes de que entrara…

–Es mejor esperar, si no te ha llamado.

–¿Y eso?

–Nott se suicidó, no sin antes matar a su hijo. –comentó Dolohov.

–¡¿Qué?!

Se asombró Lucius.

–Sí y sabes lo que significa que no hay herederos Nott ...si esta es su Mansión; las barreras están cayendo y las protecciones se están volviendo locas; Él está intentando que todo lo obedezca y que su magia sea reconocida como la de un heredero. Por si fuera poco, al parecer estaba de viaje y tuvo que regresar…

–Comprendo. Mejor me voy.

Lucius asintió, hacia sus compañeros y se retiró, pues ya poseía la información que deseaba.

El rubio arribó a su Mansión y preguntó a los elfos por los dos jóvenes y supo que ninguno había salida de su habitación y que Theodoro solo había comido un poco y se volvió a dormir… Draco no se dejó ver, sin embargo si comió bien.

Lucius tomó de nuevo su capa y optó por salir otra vez. Solo tocó una pulsera que llevaba y que tenía un encantamiento de aviso, este llegaría a una persona en Grimmauld Place.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, ambos magos a su sitio especial, un departamento que el Malfoy consideró alquilar desde que ciertos chicos _Gryffindor_ habían llegado a la casa donde su amante vivía y a la que él ya no podía ir sin levantar sospechas.

Lucius besó al licántropo sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo bajó él; aún sorprendido de que la condición de este no le importara desde hace tiempo.

El rubio platino desnudó a su pareja y Remus se recostó en la gran cama, dispuesto a complacer a su aristócrata.

Entonces el Malfoy besó la piel expuesta de Remus y este se movió volteándose y exponiendo su trasero. El de ojos grises insertó sus dedos en el orificio de Lupin.

Los dedos de Lucius se deslizaron contra ese punto dulce en el interior de Remus.

El patriarca Malfoy se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó un beso en la boca de Lupin, suave, dulce y rápido; luego colocó una de su manos alrededor del pene de este.

El licántropo gimió. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante, callando sus gemidos en las almohadas, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus dedos se cerraron en puños cuando él estaba luchando por contener su orgasmo

–Lucius… te necesito…

Los dedos del rubio platino, desaparecieron del agujero de Lupin, dejándolo con la quemadura suave, y la sensación de que estaba demasiado vacío por dentro. Remus gimió mientras movía sus caderas, con ganas de sentirse lleno de nuevo

Entonces Lucius se internó en él y gimió, un sonido bajo y gutural, cuando estaba finalmente más allá del anillo de músculos.

–Remus… ¿Qué…?

–Ha... Sido… un tiempo…

–¿Todo… bien?

–Si…

El _licántropo_ necesitaba un tiempo para dejar que su cuerpo se ajustara.

Lucius se contuvo, pues su deseo era enterrarse una y otra vez en ese calor asfixiante.

El rubio trigo, se movió un poco y esa fue la señal para que las embestidas iniciaran, subiendo la velocidad de acuerdo a como el de abajo lo pedía.

Los cuerpos sudorosos chocaba entre si y formaban una sola figura; Remus ya iba al encuentro de Lucius y eso significaba que faltaba poco para que su clímax lo alcanzara, lo que sucedió minutos más tarde, ayudando a Lucius a llegar también.

Con los músculos doloridos y aun jadeando, ambos magos se dejaron caer en la cama…

Los besos tranquilos, compartidos entre ellos, siguieron por un rato más.

En los brazos de su amante, Remus relató sus preocupaciones y pidió ayuda; Lucius escuchó y lo prometió, relatando también un poco de lo que podía compartir con Remus…

000

Severus acomodó sus cosas y se alistó para desaparecer; sin embargo unos rasguños en su puerta se escucharon.

El profesor fue a esta y con varita en mano abrió notando que un perro negro y grande, entraba muy campante.

–¿Qué…?

No terminó la frase, pues el animal se transformó y Sirius Black apareció en su lugar.

–Sirius…

El _animago_ abrazó al pocionista.

–Sé que te ibas hoy y quise venir a despedirme.

–Ya veo.

Sonrió el Profesor. Este usó un _Tempus_ y dijo quedo…

–Tenemos una hora.

–Suficiente.

Dijo coqueto el de ojos grises; quien aprovechó para recorrer las formas de su amante por encima de la ropa y besar la boca y luego el cuello de este.

Severus imitó a su pareja, al tocar la piel de este y de vez en cuando apretar los músculos.

La ropa cedió al avance del heredero Black y cayó a los pies de ambos; con cierta urgencia Severus agarró de la mano a Sirius y lo guió a uno de los sillones sentándolo en él y sentándose en las piernas de este, haciendo que sus penes se friccionaran entre ellos, ayudando a que su deseo aumentara.

Sirius lamía el pecho de Severus, en lo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda y bajaban hasta las nalgas del profesor. Amasó los montículos de carne y los separó colando un dedo dentro del agujero de Snape, que gimió de necesidad.

Sirius sintió la urgencia de enterrarse en Severus y no tardó en hacerlo.

Al estar conectados, el profesor inició movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, ayudado por el heredero Black.

Fue el calor, la cercanía o el amor, lo que los llevó al orgasmo, dejándose llevar y gritar el nombre del contrario.

Poco tiempo después, Con ambos saciados y limpios. Sirius comentó.

–He preguntado a Kreacher y sé de uno de esas cosas.

–Oh…

–Él lo tenía, sin embargo Mundungus lo robó.

–¿Como?

–En el revuelo del escape.

–Ya veo. ¿Buscaran a Mundungus?

–No, Kreacher lo trajo a nosotros.

–¿Y?

–Una mujer se lo quitó, trabaja en el Ministerio y por su descripción, es Umbridge.

–Ni tú, ni Lupin, podrán acercase a ella.

–No.

–…

–Lucius…

–Si o yo…, pero esa arpía no me tiene confianza.

–Está bien, no te arriesgues. ¿Sabes cómo podemos destruirlo? –preguntó Sirius.

–Tengo una idea, pero averiguare bien y mientras tanto, es mejor tenerlo guardarlo bien.

–Seguiré buscando. ¿Alguna otra idea?

–No, pero Lucius debe tener algo que decir sobre ello.

–Lo imagino y a decir verdad, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Severus asintió y encogió su maleta.

–Debo irme.

–Si.

Sirius besó una última vez a su amante y luego se transformó en perro, y salió de la casa.

000

Al tercer día, Draco salió a desayunar y si bien se notaba algo pálido, no parecía enfermo.

Theodoro fue convencido por este para salir a desayunar y es que el momento que Lucius pudo decirle lo que supo de su padre, Theo le dijo que ya lo intuía.

–Mañana iremos a la estación… –dijo Draco.

Nott asintió y se atrevió a decir.

–Me gustaría ir, pero para el mundo mágico, estoy muerto.

Lucius intervino:

–El Lord no está en Londres y los _mortífagos_ no parecen muy interesados en atacar a nadie, más bien están tomando un descanso que nunca tendríamos con _Él_ en Londres. Si van con un _Glamour_ y no hacen nada riesgoso…

Los dos jóvenes prometieron encarecidamente que no lo harían, si con eso podían ir los dos a despedirse de sus conocidos.

El mago mayor aceptó y lo permitió.

000

Cassandra vio partir a Dae con la notica de la misión que ella llevó a cabo, exitosamente.

Debía regresar a la Organización, sin embargo ella no lo haría. Supo dónde estaba Roxanne y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Fueron un par de horas y la luz de la media luna iluminó la montaña. La de coletas se giró y sonrió con poca sinceridad.

–¿Qué trae por aquí a Cassandra? _la comedora de polvo._

–…

–Si te envían como apoyo, no lo necesito, te lo aseguro.

–…

Roxanne frunció su bonito rostro y masculló.

–¿Qué _Dementores_ quieres?

–… Tu cabeza…

Roxanne desenfundó lo más veloz que pudo y lanzó un tajo que Cassandra esquivó, inclinándose hacia atrás, en un ángulo casi imposible.

La espada de la de cabello cortó, osciló cual péndulo buscando las extremidades inferiores de Roxanne; esta tuvo que brincar lo suficientemente alto para que el corte no la alcanzara.

La de coletas no le dio en vano el mote a Cassandra, de _La Comedora de polvo_ , pues sus ataques iban dirigidos desde abajo, muy por debajo, casi a ras del suelo, lo que le daba su letalidad a esta.

–No mereces ser la numero uno.

Cassandra ni se inmuto, desde luego a ella no le interesaba mucho el grado y en esos momentos su venganza consumía todos sus pensamientos, como para molestarse, porque Roxanne no la considerara digna de ser la primera de las _Claymore,_ en ese tiempo.

Las espadas buscaban la carne y sangre de la rival y si bien Roxanne era muy fuerte, ni ella pudo pasar por alto la destreza y velocidad de Cassandra.

El polvo rozó sus mejillas, sin embargo Cassandra logró, con ese ataque, cortar una pierna de Roxanne.

La de lunar, chasqueó los dientes y se retiró tratando de llevar su pierna con ella, pues si se daba prisa podría unirla…, más su rival hizo trizas esta y ya no hubo que _pegar_.

No hubo otra oportunidad y la venganza se materializo para la numero uno. Atacó a Roxanne y si bien esta se defendió por unos instantes, ya no hubo oportunidad y Cassandra se levantó agilmente y de un tajo cortó la cabeza… de la que dejó morir a su única amiga.

Cassandra vio el cuerpo separado, y limpió su espada y la guardó.

No iría muy lejos de ese lugar… esperaría por el escuadrón que le daría caza.

000

Remus besó el pecho desnudo de Lucius y es que este seguía sin poder creer lo que su amante le pedía.

–Sé que debe ser peligroso.

–No tienes idea de cuánto...

–En ese caso… –El rubio trigo se mordió los labios– no lo hagas, no soportaría que salieras herido por ayudarnos…

–Es necesario. El peligro que corro, es…

–¿Si?

–Remus soy viudo y sin compromiso –Remus gruñó– no uno conocido –aclaró el Malfoy–; tengo fortuna y abolengo, y pertenezco al círculo cercano a Voldemort…

–Sé todo eso.

–Y sabiéndolo, me envías con una solterona que prácticamente babea, cada vez que me ve.

Remus abrió la boca asombrado y negó.

–Debe haber otro modo.

Lucius sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de Lupin.

–Está bien, tratare de no salir comprometido con ella y si no…. ¿quieres ser mi amante?

–¡Lucius!

Los dos rubios se besaron…

…

El día para regresar a clases llegó y los jóvenes magos que cursaría ese año escolar, arribaron al andén 9 ¾.

A pesar del clima de inestabilidad y miedo, el lugar se encontraba lleno de ruido de voces.

000

En la Mansión; Lucius revisó los encantamientos _Glamour_ y los de rastreo, que colocó en ambos jóvenes.

El rubio menor observó a su padre y preguntó:

–¿Saldrás?

–Si. Voy al Ministerio.

–Oh.

Theodoro y Draco, fueron llevados por Lucius a la estación y les advirtió.

–No tarden mucho.

–No padre.

El patriarca les dejó en una esquina poco frecuentada a los dos chicos y se _desapareció_ rumbo al Ministerio.

000

El día de su guardia llegó y Harry se colocó la capa. Hermione y Ron lo vieron salir, esperando que su turno fuese tranquilo como los de ellos.

El moreno se _desapareció_ a su destino…

000

Los trabajadores del lugar estaban más activos que en otras ocasiones o eso le pareció a Lucius.

Los elevadores iban llenos con magos y brujas, que apresurados, cumplían con su trabajo. El rubio arribó a su destino, el Departamento de _Aplicación de la ley mágica_. El Malfoy se dijo que esa sociedad –a pesar de que Voldemort gobernaba– seguía siendo ciega a la ineptitud. Solo había que ver que clase de magos y brujas ostentaban los grandes puestos.

Como claro ejemplo esa subsecretaria del Ministro… la bruja la que iba a ver.

 _Esa_ _mujer_ logró crear un lugar para que sus prejuicios fueran expuestos y llevados a la cima.

A él –un auténtico sangre pura– todo el asunto le parecía enfermo, pues _la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles_ era una estupidez. Sin embargo todo se resumía a que a Voldemort le agradaban esas ideas de Umbridge.

Lucius caminó entre los cubículos de empleados que según pudo ver de reojo, hacían panfletos con las normativas de o para los hijos de _muggles_.

Al casi llegar al despacho de Dolores, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, porque en la puerta de la oficina, se encontraba colocado un ojo horriblemente familiar…. El de Alestor Moddy.

Lucius venció su horror y se anunció. Para su buena o mala suerte, no pasaron ni diez segundos y Dolores le hizo pasar.

–Lucius Malfoy, es un placer tenerlo por aquí ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

–Oh… yo solo pasaba por aquí y supe del gran trabajo que estás realizando y quise verlo por mí mismo.

–¡Oh que gran honor, que piense eso! Si gusta puedo mostrarle todos lo que se hace por una causa común y…

Lucius desconectó su cerebro, cuando la bruja comenzó con su perorata inútil.

Dolores y Lucius caminaron por los pasillos. Los funcionarios miraban pasar a la pareja y algunos se hacían a un lado evitando la presencia de estos; el rubio se hubiese ofendido, si no estuviera al tanto de lo dañina que era esa bruja.

–… Y a pesar de que algunos juran y perjuran su pureza de sangre, al hacer mis investigaciones…

–Ese guardapelo que llevas, se ve antiguo. –interrumpió el patriarca Malfoy.

–Pues sí, la verdad es que es una reliquia familiar.

–Un gran trabajo del artesano.

–Si.

–Es una lástima.

–¿Qué? –dijo Dolores con las mejillas arreboladas, viendo al rubio.

–Bueno me agradaría poder ofrecerte algo por él, pero sé que siendo una reliquia familiar…

–Bueno… claro… yo…

–Me agradaría lucirlo en la próxima celebración… tú comprendes…

–Que lo use… usted…

Lucius miró a la bruja y –pensando en Remus– sonrió.

–Claro.

Dolores casi salivó, imaginándose a Lucius con ese colgante, sabiendo que fue de ella y tal vez… podría volver a serlo cuando se casará con el Malfoy.

–Pero por favor, sería un honor que lo llevara. –ofreció la bruja con rostro anfibio.

–No quiero abusar.

–No lo hace.

–Permíteme pagar…

–Oh no, tómelo como… un préstamo.

Lucius asintió y estiró la mano, pues la bruja ya se estaba quitando el guardapelo.

–Aquí… tienes… Lucius.

El de ojos grises se recordó que era una misión, antes de que echara a correr, lejos, muy lejos de Dolores.

–Gracias Dolores, tomaré en cuenta tu hermoso gesto.

La bruja sonrió –según ella– coquetamente. Y siguieron su camino.

000

El _Abisal_ sintió el hambre corroerla y ese delicioso olor de entrañas calientes, llamarla como un canto de sirena. El _Ser_ se apresuró a llegar a la fuente del aroma… las vías del tren la conducían como si señalaran el camino.

000

La actividad en el lugar no era poca, considerando que el caos en el mundo mágico no era desconocido. Sin embargo la mayoría de magos y brujas adultos, consideraron un lugar seguro el colegio _Hogwarts_ y por ese motivo estaban ese día y en la plataforma enviando a sus hijos en la locomotora.

Las familias que no salieron de sus casas durante un tiempo, por los peligros en las calles; ese día aprovecharon y fueron a acompañar a los estudiantes de su familia…

Por lo menos las familias que no habían huido o habían sido requeridas por el Ministerio.

El mago apareció en el lugar y buscó entre la multitud esas características inconfundibles.

000

Draco y Theodoro se acercaron para ver a los estudiantes de último año…

El chirrido que hizo, la maquina ante el peso del _Abisal_. Tomó a todos desprevenidos. Luego los cabellos como tentáculos salieron en pos de sus presas.

Los gritos y carreras no se hicieron esperar. Los magos y brujas trataban de escapar , sin importarles a quien empujaban. Las familias solo se ocupaban de sus cercanos, intentando protegerlos.

Draco y su amigo corrieron también, el miedo y la adrenalina hizo desaparecer el _Glamour_. Theo avanzó más rápido que Draco o fue la mala suerte, pues uno de los cabellos de la Abisal Riful alcanzó al rubio y lo atrapó…

Draco se removió horrorizado de morir devorado por esa cosa…

–¡Draco! ¡ _Confringo_! ¡ _Bombarda_!

Grito asustado Theo lanzó hechizos que sabía no serviría más que para distraer a la _Abisal_. No se supo si fueron los hechizos o que Riful _reconoció_ a Theo, sin embargo esta se quedó unos instantes inmóvil y soltó a Draco; más la interrupción solo duro unos segundos, antes de que uno de los tentáculos del _Kakuseisha_ fuera directo hacia el rubio…

000

Cuando todo el caos inició, su búsqueda se hizo desesperada. Entre empujones se abrió paso y cuando logró su objetivo; vio como en cámara lenta, que el monstruo atacaba a Draco Malfoy y no pensó en nada más que… protegerlo. Corrió y ni siquiera pensó en usar su varita, esos seres eran inmunes a la magia; buscó con la vista, desesperado, algo que usar como arma.

Sus esperanzas fueron recompensadas, al ver –entre los fierros que fueron una vez parte del _Expresso_ de _Hogwarts_ – uno parecido a una viga de metal.

Al mismo tiempo que el tentáculo del _Abisal_ se enterraba en el estómago del Malfoy, su defensor enterró el pedazo de metal en el monstruo, con tal fuerza que logró cortar el apéndice que atacó a Draco.

El rubio, casi en la inconsciencia. sintió que alguien lo alzaban en brazos y los sacaba del lugar. Theo le siguió de inmediato sin pensar en nada más que escapar.

El rubio –antes de cerrar los ojos– vio a quien lo salvó y suspiró antes de caer desmayado.

La sangre en el estómago de Draco seguía manando y Theodoro gritó por auxilio…

000

La noticia llegó hasta el _Ministerio_ y con eso a un rubio aristócrata que salía del lugar; Lucius no tardó nada en salir y _desaparecerse_ en dirección al Andén. Arribó junto con los _aurores,_ sin embargo estos, lo más que podían hacer era ayudar a la gente a escapar del lugar.

Lucius buscó a su hijo; el hechizo rastreador lo llevó a donde Theo corría detrás de alguien.

El rubio mayor llegó poco después, cuando Draco se encontraba acomodado en una banca y Theo gritaba por ayuda, sin nadie más, cerca...

El patriarca Malfoy sacó un _Traslador_ de su bolsillo y cargando a Draco, llamó a Theo.

–¡Vamos!

Los Malfoy y el Nott; no podían ir a _San Mungo_ y por eso el rubio mayor, optó por ir a su casa y buscar cómo atender a Draco.

En lo que el mayor ayudado por Theo, buscaron lo necesario. No notaron como parte de la _Abisal_ –de su tentáculo– se incrustó en el estómago de Draco, mas al mismo tiempo se fue mezclando con el cuerpo este, desapareciendo.

Por ese suceso; al momento en que Lucius iba a curar a Draco y le quitó la ropa. Notó con asombro que este no tenía herida alguna.

Theodoro comentó con admiración:

–Pero… yo… vi…

–Pues al parecer no hubo heridas, aunque la sangre…

–A lo mejor fue de esa cosa. –opinó Nott.

–Supongo. –Lucius se giró y dijo al otro joven– Ve a descansar, debes estar exhausto y… no sé cómo agradecerte.

–Yo… no hice nada.

–Claro que sí.

Theodoro no dijo más, pues ni él sabía como y quien salvó a Draco.

El Malfoy mayor, cobijó a Draco y lo dejó descansar; debía salir a entregar esa cosa que consiguió.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando desde la cama se escuchó.

–Padre…

Lucius regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a la cama de su hijo.

–¿Qué sucede hijo?

Draco suspiró…

–Lo siento, no pude…

–¿De qué hablas?

–No pude beber la poción…

–Oh Draco… –se lamentó el mayor.

–¡Lo siento! Y Ahora… por eso… ¡Lo he perdido!

Lucius vio las lágrimas en los ojos grises azulados y supo que no se podía obligar a alguien a renunciar a su hijo…

–Draco… no estás herido… puede que no hayas perdido a ese pequeño o pequeña.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Si.

–…Eso quiere decir que debo… deshacerme de…

–No. Si tú no quieres no debes hacerlo… lo cuidaremos entre los dos.

El Malfoy mayor posó su mano sobre el vientre de Draco…

– _Revelio_ … –Y la magia descubrió que el no nato seguía vivo– Ahí está. Otro Malfoy.

Draco asintió sonriendo. Lucius… tuvo que ceder, no en vano ese mago o bruja estaba luchando –junto a su padre– por nacer.

El rubio mayor dejó a su hijo dormir y por fin salió de la mansión.

000

Cansado llegó a Grimmauld Place y se quitó la capa. No vio a nadie en el primer piso y subió a buscar a sus amigos.

En el pasillo del segundo piso encontró a Sirius que caminaba al piso inferior.

–Harry… ya de vuelta.

–Eh sí.

–Sí, sí, se supone que no debo saber a dónde fuiste.

–Sirius…

–Olvídalo, no sé nada.

Harry ya no dijo más y siguió a la habitación donde seguro estaban sus amigos.

000

El _animago_ se sentó en la sala a tomar una taza de té. Remus se unió poco tiempo después a él.

–¿Dijo algo?

–No, seguro que fue a vigilar de nuevo el Ministerio. –dijo el Black.

–Ya. Espero que Lucius lo haya conseguido.

–¿Alguna otra idea, de donde puedan estar los otros?

Preguntó Sirius y Remus negó:

–No por el momento.

Los magos escucharon la chimenea y Sirius se dirigió a esta.

Lucius Malfoy llegaba y se sacudía las ropas. El _animago_ lo recibió.

–¿Y Bien?

–Buenas noches Sirius.

–Lamento mis modales y… ¿Qué pasó?

El rubio platino siguió al mago de cabello oscuro, que lo guió a la sala donde Remus se encontraba.

El rubio trigo se levantó en cuanto vio entrar al Malfoy y lo revisó.

–¿Todo bien?

–En cuanto a su encargo, sí, pero hubo un incidente y…

El aristócrata relató lo sucedido ese mediodía en la estación.

–¡Oh por Merlín! ¡¿Hubo muchos… heridos?! –exclamó Remus no deseando decir... Muertos.

–A decir verdad no lo sé. Yo espero que no, pues cuando nos retirábamos vimos que las guerreras ya habían arribado.

Sirius se mesó, los cabellos largos:

–¡Es horrible! ¡Todas esas familias y niños! –se lamentó el _animago_.

Lucius quiso dejar las malas noticias de lado y sacó el _guardapelo_.

–Aquí tienen. Le coloqué un hechizo a la caja, no me sentía muy seguro, trayéndolo sin protecciones.

–Tomaremos precauciones, Lucius. –dijo el pelinegro.

Remus se acercó al rubio platino y preguntó:

–¿Estás bien?

–Si. Dolores cree que se va a casar conmigo, pero… –Remus puso un rostro acongojado– estoy bien.

Ninguno de los tres magos adultos notó al recién llegado que estaba en la puerta.

–¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! –preguntó Harry.

–Harry, déjanos explicarte…

Tranquilizaba Sirius. Remus se unió al pelinegro mayor.

–Cálmate. –le dijo a Harry.

–¡¿Calmarme?! –siguió el menor.

–Si calmarte muchacho, que mi presencia aquí, no te incumbe. –dijo Lucius.

–¡Seguramente viene a traicionarnos al igual que ese cobarde de Severus…!

–¡Silencio! –se molestó Lucius, que hasta ese momento, ya su paciencia no era mucha con todo lo que había pasado.

–¡Lárguese!

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio Malfoy.

–¡Harry! –gritó Remus y se colocó frente al aristócrata.

–¡Que se vaya! ¡¿Por qué está aquí?! ¡No debería ni poder pasar las protecciones!

Para ese momento los gritos alertaron a Hermione y Ron quienes bajaron corriendo. Y en cuanto llegaron se unieron a su amigo, alcanzando su propia varita.

Sirius vio todo lo que sucedía y algo en él, se liberó:

–¡Basta Harry! ¡Lucius nos está ayudando!

–Si, eso era antes de que _el otro_ fuera un asesino. –arremetió el de ojos verdes.

–No Harry. Lucius sigue ayudándonos. –intervino Remus.

–¿En qué ayuda? –preguntó Hermione.

Lucius frunció el ceño; sin embargo el que respondió fue el heredero Black.

–No necesitamos que ustedes nos digan lo que te pidió Dumbledore, Harry. Somos magos adultos que han peleado en esta guerra y que tenemos información.

–¡¿Cómo?! –se asombró Ronald.

El moreno gruñó y furioso encaró, al rubio Malfoy.

–No necesitamos su ayuda…

Este por fin respondió altanero.

–¿No la necesitan?... Y ya he obtenido un _artículo_ que llevan buscando… no se cuento tiempo.

Harry sin bajar la varita continuó.

–No debería estar cuidando a su hijo. Si nos está ayudando por él… permítame decirle que…

–¡Harry…! –quiso detener la castaña.

–No Hermione, esto se acabó y es mejor que estos estirados sepan que solo buscamos la amistad del hurón para que su padre nos ayudara, pero ya no son necesarios. –aseguró el pelirrojo.

Lucius sintió la ira llenarlo, al escuchar a esos mocosos burlarse de él y de Draco.

–¡¿De qué están hablando?! –cuestionó muy enojado Remus.

Harry vio al patriarca Malfoy y colocó todo su desprecio en las siguientes palabras:

–El plan era acercarme a Draco y conquistarlo, para que lo moviese a usted y a ese… _tipo_ , para que ayudaran a la Orden. El plan funcionó a la perfección ¿verdad? Mas ahora… ni él ni usted son necesarios.

Lucius desenfundó su varita y… Remus se lanzó sobre él, para detenerlo.

–¡No Lucius!

El rubio platino miró con horror a Remus…

–¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

–¡¿Qué?!

El patriarca Malfoy deseaba matar a esos mocosos, sin embargo su discernimiento, le dijo que estaba en desventaja. El Malfoy salió del lugar sin escuchar los pedidos de Remus o las disculpas de Sirius…

Nadie se movió de la sala hasta que Remus regresó y el semblante de este, decía que Lucius no lo escuchó.

Sirius vio cómo su amigo se dejaba caer en el sillón sin mirar a nadie ni decir palabra. Levantó el guardapelo guardándolo en uno de los cajones.

Luego llamó a Kreacher y le pidió algo de Whisky de su reserva especial. Con una copa servida para él y para el licántropo, comenzó a hablar…

–Un plan… un ardid que no creí siquiera pensaran, pero se vive para ver y yo… regrese para sentirme defraudado y avergonzado de ustedes. –Los jóvenes se removieron nerviosos y se sonrojaron.

–El fin justifica los medios, pero esa es una forma de hablar, pues las consecuencias de nuestra decisiones las cargamos solos, aunque el fin sea el que todo mundo espera. –agregó Lupin.

–No compartieron lo que Dumbledore les pidió, más sin su autorización les ayudamos. Ustedes no ganaran solos la guerra y toda la ayuda de quien sea, es bienvenida. No estoy ofendido porque crea que Malfoy ya no nos ayudara, si no porque lastimaron a su hijo y con eso a él, quien a pesar de lo peligroso trajo ese… _Horrocrux,_ sin preguntar que era... Eso jóvenes, significa confianza.

–La ignorancia puede convertirse fácilmente en arrogancia. –terminó Remus.

Los jóvenes se retiraron, pues ninguno de los adultos siguió hablando.

Los magos mayores sabían que debían informarles del ataque en la estación, a los chicos, más deseaban calmarse antes de hacerlo.

000

Lucius arribó a su mansión y subió veloz a ver a Draco. Lo encontró dormido y suspiró.

Su hijo y nieto, no necesitaban a Potter. Por su parte estaría feliz de que el Lord y ese mocoso, se mataran mutuamente.

…

* * *

¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Gabycha, Pein99 ¡Hola! Y no estuvo en el pasado, pero seguro anda por ahí… a Ying Fa Malfoy Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Severus salió veloz de su despacho y el castillo; en cuanto las noticias llegaron a Hogwarts. Sus colaboradores se unieron a él. Minerva los alcanzó y preguntó.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Los _aurores_ dicen, que las guerreras ya han perseguido a ese ser y que este abandonó el lugar.

–¿Sabes cuantos heridos? –cuestionó la bruja.

–Aun no. Esperemos que no muchos.

El Director no quiso decir lo que estaba pensando. Considerando que en ese ataque no hubo diferencia de bandos.

Los _Mortifagos_ asignados como profesores por el Lord, se unieron al Director para ir a la estación y ayudar a los estudiantes.

Voldemort –en esa ocasión– no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque, sin embargo tampoco se justificaría o lo negaría, esto último por mero orgullo; más sus seguidores no estaban interesados en buscar justificaciones. Y su molestia con el Lord y sus criaturas, ya rebasaban sus límites.

000

Theo salió de su habitación y fue a ver como se encontraba de salud Draco.

El castaño entró a la habitación en cuanto el permiso fue concedido. Theo preguntó:

–¿Cómo estás?

El rubio le sonrió:

–Estoy mejor.

–Ya veo. Que bien. ¿Sabes? si no hubiese sido por ese héroe desconocido; no lo hubieras logrado. Seguro es parte del Bando de la luz.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

–Solo ellos, para arriesgar todo por gente que no conocen.

Draco pareció meditar y respondió:

–… Si.

–Además, por eso mismo no se dejó ver; con tanto _mortífago_ por el lugar, no era seguro.

–No todos eran _mortífagos_.

–No. Pero los que sabemos que no hubo muchos de ellos. Solo somos los allegados.

Draco se acomodó en la cama y Theo lo miró con curiosidad…

–¿Seguro que no supiste quién era? ¿Alguna idea?

El de ojos grises negó:

–Créeme, soy el más interesado en saber quién fue para agradecerle…, pero no tengo idea.

Theo suspiró y agitó la mano…

–Lo que interesa es que te salvó y la verdad es que un poco, a mí también.

Draco asintió y mordiéndose los labios acomodó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. No deseaba hacer esa observación, pero debía hacerla.

–Theo… hubo un momento en que, esa cosa se detuvo y ni siquiera sabemos porque.

Theo se quedó un momento en silencio, y pensó un poco.

–Tal vez solo fue que tenía demasiado… menú.

El Malfoy dejó salir el aire.

–Sí, eso es muy posible.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Nada. Fueron imaginaciones mías.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron un momento la conversación, pues uno de los elfos llegó con los alimentos para ambos.

Sin embargo Draco pensaba en que sin querer notó cierto parecido entre ese monstruosos ser y… Riful Nott.

000

Los adultos no mencionaran nada en ese instante; sin embargo Sirius sabía que Remus se encontraba muy afectado por lo sucedido y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También temeroso, de que Lucius Malfoy creyera realmente, que estaban enterados de plan de los menores –sobre todo él.

El _animago_ se levantó del sillón que ocupaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Voy a ver a Severus. Debe estar preocupado y ansioso por sus alumnos.

–Voy contigo. Sin embargo creo que Snape debe estar en la estación

–En la estación… ¿Estás seguro de ir conmigo?

–Sí; tal vez podamos ayudar en algo.

–No, los digo porque es muy peligroso ir con tanto seguidor de _Ya-sabes-quien_. Yo pensaba ir en mi forma de _animago_ , para estar seguro.

–Habrá _aurores_ y mucha gente, eso puede ser benéfico. No se atreverán a hacer nada y más con todo lo ocurrido.

–Ciertamente. Pero es mejor que llevas un _Glamour_. Y por supuesto si llevas a tu… mascota.

–Remus sonrió un poco…

–Bien. Y la verdad, es mejor que pongamos tierra de por medio con estos… jóvenes; si no ahorita mismo los hechizo.

–Comprendo y no te detendría.

Los dos magos se alistaron y salieron rumbo al andén 9 3/4 no es que fuesen a ser muy bien recibidos, pero si aprovechaban que los _aurores_ estarían, _los compañeros_ de Severus no podrían molestarlos.

000

Cassandra miró al grupo nutrido de guerreras que iban en su dirección y sin desear hacer ese final más largo; desenvainó su espada, pero sin muchas intenciones de usarla.

Su consideración era que su tiempo había llegado y que si bien no envió la _Carta Negra_ , la muerte en manos de sus congéneres, era bien recibida.

Esa colina, donde Cassandra –la actual número uno– se encontraba, quedó llena de sangre.

El cuerpo de esta fue llevado por las otras _Claymore_ , a la sede del Organización.

Dae ordenó que no dejaran nada _innecesario_ , en el lugar.

000

Lucius arribó a su residencia y en cuanto lo hizo; subió a ver a su hijo. Theo lo había dejado un momento en lo que tomaba un baño relajante.

Draco vio entrar al mayor y notó que este no se encontraba del todo bien.

–¿Padre…?

Lucius miró a su hijo y trató de sonreír.

–No. Solo les dije del ataque a los leones.

–Me imagino que se pusieron mal.

–…Si.

El Malfoy menor se removió inquieto; y sin querer agregó.

–¿Hay algo más?

Lucius calculó las posibilidades de decir la verdad a su hijo y como esto repercutiría en él y su embarazo. Más si no le decía, Draco se seguiría haciendo falsas ilusiones y a la larga sería peor.

–Draco… –El patriarca se detuvo un segundo y luego reinició– Potter y sus compinches están en Grimmauld Place –El menor sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Está…? ¿Está bien?

Lucius asintió.

–Lo está. Draco, sus amigos y él no estuvieron muy felices de verme.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡Saben que estás ayudando!

Se ofuscó Draco. El mayor detuvo la molestia de su hijo, preocupado por él y su salud.

–Tranquilízate, eso no es importante, sabemos que los prejuicios no se olvidan fácilmente.

–…

–Les respondí por su reclamos...

–¿Por Severus?

–Si.

–No hemos hablado de ello, padre, pero yo creo que hubo atenuantes y que él tiene una explicación.

–Confías mucho en él.

–Si… igual que tú.

Lucius sonrió levemente y decidió llegar al punto.

–Draco… Potter se puso como lo que está, loco.

–Padre…

–Lo que intento decirte es que. ¡Esos tres jodidos escuincles me dijeron que…!

Lucius se detuvo, pero el rostro firme del menor, lo instó a seguir.

–Dilo padre.

–Ellos me confesaron, que todo eso de la amistad entre casas y _lo que esto conllevó_ , fue un plan para tenernos colaborando con el bando de la luz.

–…

–Draco, Potter solo… nos usó.

El rubio menor dejó salir el aire. Luego miró a su padre:

–¿Yo…?

–Sí, sobre todo tú… Hijo, lo siento, de verdad. Mas sabes que te amo y que te protegeré y apoyaré siempre, no lo necesitamos.

Draco vio a su padre y este notó con dolor que los ojos del menor estaban algo aguados, mas este no derramó ninguna lágrima. Al responder:

–Yo… no le puedo odiar, en una guerra se necesitan todas las armas.

–Hijo…

–Y no por ello, voy a negar que…

Lucius bufó, sin embargo no insistió comprendiendo que –para su mayor ofensa– Draco amaba al León.

–Y padre… Solo te pido que no dejes de ayudarles.

–No lo haré, pues los males que aquejan el mundo mágico; nos afectan a todos, no solo a esos idiotas.

El rubio menor asintió. El patriarca le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo, cargada de orgullo y se retiró para dejarlo descansar.

000

Rimt estaba poco feliz con la muerte de sus dos más fuertes guerreras; una en manos de la otra y esta ajusticiada.

Ermita miro a su jefe y comentó jocoso:

–Por lo menos no se convirtieron en _Kakuseishas_.

Rimt se giró a ver a sus _inefables_ y dejó salir el aire:

–A veces los veo como niños que juegan a ser dioses… –Como no hubo reacción por parte de estos, negó–, de cierto modo, lo… –El mago más viejo, dejó la frase sin terminar y agitó la mano– Retírense a trabajar.

Los aludidos obedecieron. Después de todo los _Yōmas_ no se detendrían solo, porque ellos perdieran guerreras.

000

El caos ahora consistía en gente buscando a sus familiares y conocidos.

Severus y sus maestros –los que le acompañaron– arribaron al Andén.

Era ridículo que los magos y brujas que desconfiaban del nuevo Director y algunos de su maestros, se negaran a su ayuda, en esos momentos lo que importaba era hallar a sus seres queridos.

Severus vio arribar a un hombre de cabello castaño llevando un gran perro y caminó en dirección de estos.

–¿Que…?

–Vinimos a ayudar.

Snape no se opuso, toda ayuda sería bien recibida.

–Vengan, debemos levitar las estructuras… temo que había algunos estudiantes que ya habían subido al expreso.

Remus quiso llorar al ver el conocido tren rojo, hecho fierros deformados.

–Pero antes debemos realizar un hechizo de…–Severus ya no dijo más y alzó su varita– ¡ _Appareo_ _Humanum_!

El hechizo reveló a un par de figuras, dentro de lo que era la entrada de uno de los vagones.

–No podemos levitarlo, no sabemos si están heridos o atorados en los metales. –opinó el rubio trigo.

–Sí y por eso mismo debemos sacarlos.

Respondió Severus y el perro movió la cola nervioso, ladrando.

–Todos queremos ayudar, pero no sabemos cómo sin afectar… Paddy. –dijo Remus al can.

Unas pisadas firmes se escucharon y los tres magos giraron en esa dirección.

–Yo puedo entrar y ver si están bien.

Dijo una de las guerreras.

–¿Puede? –preguntó el pocionista.

–Sí, puedo abrirme camino, entre los escombros, sin moverlos mucho. Les avisare cuando sea seguro que usen la magia.

Severus aceptó.

–Por favor.

La guerrera asintió y buscó un lugar por el que entrar, tuvo que quitarse su _Claymore_ para que no le estorbara.

–Los _aurores_ no pudieron ni acercarse al andén, pero ellas hicieron retroceder al _Yōma_.

Explicó Snape. Remus comentó:

–Yo… nunca las he visto combatir.

–La gente que vio todo, dice que el ser pareció perder interés, pues se notaba muy fuerte y si se ponía serio ni ellas hubiesen sido capaces de detenerlo.

–¡¿Tanto así?!

–Si. Esto ya está fuera de nuestra fuerza. Nadie está a salvo –se lamentó Severus. –El can se acercó al pocionista y este acarició las orejas peludas– Ahora temo que el Lord es el menor de nuestros males…

Remus negó y dijo con simpatía.

–Pero un incordio menos, es mejor que ninguno.

Severus bufó:

–¡ _Marlín_ , ustedes son tan optimistas!

Los magos no prosiguieron, pues se escuchó…

–¡Vamos magos, ellas están a salvo, leviten la estructura donde se oye mi voz!

Severus y Remus obedecieron y levitaron el techo de esa parte del vagón.

Dentro de lo que quedaba de un compartimento; la guerrera de ojos plateados sostenía el marco de la puerta; abrazadas a las piernas de la _Claymore_ , se hallaban dos estudiantes, algo sucias y golpeadas, pero… vivas.

La estructura se alzó por la fuerza de las dos varitas. Más si había algo que cayera, la de cabello rubio platino lo detuvo con su propio cuerpo, para que las dos jóvenes brujas, salieran ilesas.

Severus y Remus retiraron por completo los fierros retorcidos y las dos brujas, fueron auxiliadas por ellos.

La guerrera salió después de que los magos y las brujas estuvieran a salvo. Ella los vio y recibió su espada de cierto can que la cargaba –con trabajo– en el hocico.

La bruja de ojos plateados, recibió su filo y acomodándola, se retiró…

–Gracias… –dijo la voz diminuta de una de las brujas.

Ella asintió sin voltear…

–¿Tu nombre…? –llamó la otra estudiante.

La _Claymore_ avanzó y los presentes consideraron que no recibirían respuesta, más…

–Octavia…

Dijo y echó a correr en dirección a donde el _Abismal_ se había retirado.

Con las dos brujitas a salvo y con sus familias. Y la mayoría de los estudiantes encontrados. Remus y Severus se retiraron al castillo, llevando al can.

La entrada de los estudiantes a Hogwarts se retrasaría un par de días.

Al momento en que arribó el grupo de profesores al colegio de magia. Los otros se apresuraron a preguntarles, sobre lo ocurrido.

Severus explicó lo que sabían y el motivo para retrasar el inicio de curso; aunado a lo anterior…,

–… Las divisiones entre opiniones y bandos se desdibujan en cuanto el alumnado corre peligro. Nuestras defensas pueden repeler… a muchos, pero no a esos seres; como responsables de los estudiantes es nuestro deber vigilar los terrenos y en caso necesario defender –hasta donde podemos– Hogwarts.

Minerva observó al pocionista y muy a su pesar y siendo la líder –no nombrada– del bando de la luz en Hogwarts, tuvo que reconocer que era muy cierto; en esos últimos tiempos, Voldemort parecía más una molestia, pues el real peligro ni mortífagos, ni los de _La Orden_ podían siquiera enfrentarlo solos.

Minerva cedió y se unió a Severus.

–Ya lo han escuchado y estoy de acuerdo con él… Director; nuestros estudiantes son prioridad.

La reunión improvisada se disolvió; no sin que Severus agregara:

–Hay un nuevo docente que se une a la plantilla como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El señor Lucián Smith y su… mascota.

Remus asintió después de unos segundos, los que le costó recuperarse de semejante anuncio que Snape, ni consultó con ellos.

–Un gusto.

Con ese anunció, todo el profesorado se retiró a excepción de MacGonagall.

Ella observó a los recién llegados y se cruzó de brazos.

–No tengo idea de quienes son, pero dudo que sean solo el _señor_ … Lucián y… _su mascota_ , pero por el momento no intervendré.

La bruja se retiró. Dejando a esos tres caminando con dirección a las habitaciones de Severus.

Al llegar a su lugar seguro. Remus se giró a ver a Severus, más este habló antes.

–No tienes otra cosa que hacer, y si pretendes ayudar al mocoso Potter, Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibido, además pueden cuidar de los otros leones atolondrados. Esos tres en _Grimmauld Place_ están a salvo y podemos hacer una conexión directa entre chimeneas.

–Oh, en ese caso está bien. Y yo que creí que solo deseabas… tener a Sirius aquí.

–Cierra la boca Lupin. –masculló avergonzado Severus.

Remus salió de las habitaciones y nada parecía borrar, su sonrisa burlona.

En cuanto el licántropo se retiró. Sirius apareció y Snape le colocó una capa sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

Sirius atrajo a su pareja entre sus brazos y dejó que este sintiera que era su sostén, su compañero, su cómplice, el hombre que sabía todos sus secretos.

El ataque al expreso no fue un juego y hubo víctimas, que Severus sintió sobre su espalda.

El heredero Black conocía a su amante muy bien y no dijo palabra, sintiendo el dolor de este y como lo dejaba salir en un abrazo necesitado, que solo él podía darle.

El de ojos grises se lamentó tener que darle más problemas a Severus, sin embargo debía ponerlo al tanto del plan estúpido de su ahijado y amigos de este; pues si el pocionista se enteraba por otra persona; hasta su relación podía sufrir consecuencias.

El _animago_ se fue a sentar, llevando con él al otro.

Luego lo atrajo y sin dejar de abrazarlo:

–Severus.

–¿Si?

–Hubo algo que esos tres nos confesaron, anoche que Lucius nos llevó el _Horrocrux_. Ellos…

Snape escuchó el relato. Sirius no consideró justificarse; él ni siquiera estaba en ese momento entre los vivos.

–Digno de la Señorita Granger, a los otros no se le hubiese ocurrido.

–Lo siento Severus.

–No debes disculparte.

–No tienes nada que ver. La ayuda la daríamos de todos modos; con los _Yōma_ devorando sin distinción, no es como si dejáramos que el Lord siguiera haciendo daño, por supuesto que Draco fuese unido a los leones, era un bono. Draco… debo ir a verlos…

–No quiero parecer insensible, pero fue mejor que se enterara, porque vivir en un engaño no es ni remotamente bueno.

Severus asintió y es que no podía decirle a Sirius lo otro, no sin permiso de los Malfoy.

–De todos modos es mejor que vaya a verlos, antes de que las clases absorban mi tiempo.

Severus se levantó y con el Sirius.

–Yo, quiera o no, debo informarles de lo ocurrido en el expreso, a esos tres.

–¡¿No les dijeron?!

–Estábamos muy molestos y preocupados. Salimos de inmediato.

Snape no agregó nada; después de todo imaginaba la decepción de Lupin y Sirius, considerando que los _Gryffindor_ _se conocían_ por su honestidad.

–Llama a Lupin, abriré la chimenea.

El _animago_ se transformó y salió en busca de Remus.

El pocionista caminó por la sala, hasta la chimenea. Pensando en que Lucius estaría furioso y Draco destrozado esperando un bebé de un mentiroso.

La puerta se abrió y por ella, entraron los dos ex leones.

Remus se acercó, seguido por el can y explicó:

–Creo comprender que podemos ir a Grimmauld Place desde tu chimenea.

Sirius volvió a su humanidad y llegó hasta la chimenea para abrir la de su Mansión. En lo que el heredero Black realizaba eso; el rubio trigo, siguió:

–Snape, si vas con… Lucius. Dile que…

Severus negó.

–Está furioso en este momento, él mismo analizara la situación y sabrá que no tuviste nada que ver ¿o sí?

–¡Por Morgana! ¡No! –exclamó Lupin.

–Entonces, solo dale tiempo.

–Y ese tiempo, úsalo en pensar como castigar a esos mocosos. –concluyó Sirius.

Los tres magos se alistaron y se dirigieron a su destino.

000

Lucius dejó la habitación de Draco y este se removió en la cama. Suspiró y tocó su vientre:

–Todo es una ilusión…

Se dijo. Las pruebas eran aplastantes y cruelmente ciertas. Más también era real ese mago o bruja que crecía en su interior… y que le hacía confiar en el futuro.

000

En una de las salas de la Mansión; los tres jóvenes tenían rostros pálidos y miles de preguntas; más los adultos sentados frente a ellos. Fueron explícitos.

–… No sabemos con exactitud quienes fallecieron; más no hubo tantas perdidas como se esperaría en un ataque como ese. –manifestó Remus.

–Las _Claymore_ llegaron a tiempo para combatir. –señaló Sirius.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ron; que se levantó intempestivamente y casi corrió al otro salón seguido, poco después, por los otros dos.

Los adultos les alcanzaron con paso moderado, pues advertidamente; el heredero Black, cerró la chimenea anteriormente.

Con todos, en el salón de esta.

–¡¿Por qué _Dementores_ está cerrada?!

Exclamó angustiado y furioso, Ron.

Hermione miró con desesperación a los dos magos mayores...

–¡Ábranla, debemos saber si los Weasley están bien!

Sirius no se molestó en explicarse, ante los gritos de los jóvenes, en cambio:

–¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Con Harry, Hermione y Ron inmóviles, Remus tomó la palabra.

–No pueden salir, es peligroso. Ron, tu familia debe estar bien; no hemos recibido noticias de lo contrario. Hermione y Harry, ustedes no tienen a que salir. Si están preocupados por sus amigos, sigan con su misión y podrán deshacerse de uno de los peligros.

Con las razones dadas. El hechizo fue retirado. El pelirrojo se mesó los cabellos.

–No podemos estar seguros… debo ir a mi casa.

Hermione suspiró e intervino.

–Pero Remus y Sirius tienen razón, Ron. No puedes salir así como así, es peligroso.

–Iré con la capa de Harry.

–Ron… –se oponía la castaña.

–¡Ustedes no saben cómo me siento!

Sirius vio al pelirrojo y el daño que les causó a los otros dos, sus palabras.

–Ahora sabes que la familia es importante y que ellos estén el peligro o que sean lastimados, es terrible. Así se sintió Lucius Malfoy.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron a ver, impactados al _animago_ , sin embargo este no se retractó.

–¡¿No puedes hablar en serio, Sirius?! –bramó el de pecas– ¡¿Cómo puedes comparar a mi familia con esos traidores rubios?!

Remus se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

–Tienes razón, Ron, no se pueden comparar. El ataque al andén lo realizó un _Yōma_ , un monstruo que no distingue entre unos y otros. Los Malfoy fueron usados y lastimados por los que creyeron sus aliados, magos como ellos.

Hermione se cubrió la boca y lloró. Harry se mordió los labios y apretó las manos en puños.

El de ojos azules respondió:

–Si debo arriesgar a mi familia por salvar a todos… incluidos a los _mortífagos_ … prefiero no hacer nada. Ahora abre la chimenea.

La chimenea fue abierta:

–¡Ron! –Llamó Hermione– ¡Lo prometimos!

Harry no se atrevió a detener a su amigo; desde un principio, él no ddeseaba que ninguno de los dos se pusieran en peligro por seguirlo; sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traicionado por Ron, como en aquella ocasión del torneo.

Los ex _merodeadores_ no intervinieron, solo lo hicieron para vigilar que el chico pelirrojo llegara a su destino. De eso se encargó Remus y Sirius se quedó con el resto del trio dorado.

Con estos aun asombrados por ser abandonados por Ron. El mayor los agarró del brazo y los llevó a la sala donde antes se encontraban, por el pasillo que fueron; ninguno de los dos dijo palabra y Sirius no los culpaba, incluso tampoco culpaba a Ron.

El heredero Black pidió algo de té a Kreacher y en cuanto estuvo, les sirvió a los dos menores.

–Cuestionarnos o lamentarse, no sirve de nada. Debemos seguir con la investigación.

Harry dejó su taza y miró a su padrino.

–Lamentarnos y pedir perdón tampoco sirve ya. Sin embargo, te prometo que si… sobrevivo, le daré una disculpa a los Malfoy y a los otros _Slytherin_.

–Oh y lo harás seguro; pues no dejare que mueras –advirtió convencido, el _animago_.

Esa fue una promesa, pero los recuerdos de la mentira que habían creado entre ellos para engatusar a los Sly, no se olvidaría.

000

Severus fue recibido por uno de los elfos de la Mansión y guiado a uno de los salones. Ahí ya lo esperaba Lucius.

No hubo intercambio de información, ya antes se había dicho mucho. Solo una pregunta salió de los labios de Severus, en cuanto se sentó y fue servido con una copa de vino.

–¿Cómo lo tomó?

–Bien, dentro de todo. Pidió que no dejara de prestarles ayuda.

–Ya veo. Nunca lo conocí piadoso.

–Oh, pero no es piedad… es orgullo, Severus. No demostrara que tanto lo lastimó, todo esto.

–… ¿Temes que haga algo?

–No mientras espere a su hijo o hija… después no lo sé. Todo debe acabar pronto, es lo único que deseo.

–Todos. Más solo sería un problema menos; aun quedaran esas amenazas que con cada día que pasa, se vuelven más fuertes y espantosamente hambrientas.

–Por lo menos. El Lord no es inmortal y si le afecta la magia.

Severus dejó su copa de la mesita y comentó:

–Aunque esos objetos son difíciles de hallar y no esperaba menos, pero no tengo mucha idea de dónde buscar.

–Oh vamos, Severus; estás demasiado nervioso por lo que pasó, por eso no has pensado mucho. Pero creo que con más serenidad, hallaremos la respuesta.

El pelinegro pensó que su amigo tenía mucha razón. Y recordó a ciertos ex leones.

–¿Y qué has pensado de Lupin?

Lucius bebió otro trago de su copa y dejó salir el aire.

–Es responsable en cierta medida.

–¿Y eso?

–Bueno, entre los de la Orden y él han creado a esos tres arrogantes mocosos. –Severus sonrió de lado– Si, así como tú también eres responsable del mimo de mi hijo.

–¡Oh por Merlín! En ese caso también lo seré de los de tu nieto o nieta.

La sonrisa de Lucius apareció.

–Y su Sanador también. No puedo creerlo… ¡Seré abuelo!

Severus alzó su copa y el rubio lo imitó. Después de tanta angustia; celebrar esa buena noticia, les venía bien a los dos.

Y de cierto modo retorcido, el plan de los _Gryffindor_ funcionó; pues esos Slytherin –y quien sabe cuántos más– se unirían a la causa; y con ellos, el final del Lord oscuro, se veía más cercano.

Un esfuerzo por el bien de las nuevas generaciones, una… la que crecía dentro de Draco Malfoy y que también era de Harry Potter.

…

El estómago del heredero Malfoy crecía, al mismo ritmo que los intercambios de información, entre Severus, Lucius, Remus y Sirius lo hacía.

No obstante, un esfuerzo unido, entre los profesores de _Hogwarts_ , _Mortífagos_ y miembros de la Orden, daban resultados eficaces y pronto la desaparición o destrucción de sus _Horrocruxes_ avivó a Voldemort y con eso, la caza de los allegados al niño dorado.

000

Remus entró veloz al edificio y luego al departamento. Al estar en el interior de este; sintió la magia de su pareja escanearlo.

–Soy yo, Lucius.

El rubio platino, salió de la cocina levitando una cubitera que enfriaba una botella.

Remus dejó su capa en el sillón.

–¿Y eso?

–No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.

El licántropo se sonrojó y apareció una cajita.

–Si lo hice, pero me daría vergüenza, si tú no.

El Malfoy sonrió y besó la boca al rubio trigo.

–No pasamos por tanto, bueno y malo como para no recordar que cumplimos un año como amantes.

Remus atrajo a su pareja y lo besó más pasionalmente.

Lucius correspondió y sintió como su amante se subió a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Atento a las reacciones del platino; Lupin movió su caderas rozando con toda intención el miembro semi erguido de este.

La ropa resultó estorbosa en cierto instante, más antes de pasar a ser uno. Lucius se separó aun jadeando y vio a Remus, con ojos brillantes de pasión…

–Estoy totalmente dispuesto, sin embargo quiero brindar contigo y ver mi regalo.

Remus se bajó de su pareja y se sentó a su lado, luciendo algo avergonzado.

–No es muy lujoso…

–Remus. Que sea de tu parte es lo que me importa.

El patriarca abrió la pequeña caja y vio en su interior, mostrando una sonrisa.

–Son… bueno, para que me recuerdes. –reveló Lupin.

–Pensé que no te agradaba pensar en ello.

–Pues me pone o ponía incomodo, por la segregación que padezco desde niño; empero y contra todo pronóstico. Tú con ideas tan puristas y siendo quien eres…

–¿Si?

–No me rechazaste, ni me temes o me desprecias, por el contrario…

Lucius comprendió la idea y atrajo al otro mago en un abrazo.

–Los usaré, no los dudes.

–Bueno como son sencillos, si quieres solo cuando no veas a gente importante y…

–Oh no, Remus los usaré cuando lo desee y quiera recordarte, que es siempre.

Lucius se quitó los gemelos que portaba –de zafiros– y se colocó los sencillos lobos de oro, los cuales mostraban a estos animales en posición de estar aullando.

Remus sonrió pícaro y destapó la botella sirviendo las copas.

–Es muy bueno que te hallan agradado, pero tendrás que estrenarlos más tarde, por el momento te deseo sin ropa, de preferencia.

Lucius asintió cómplice.

El whisky fue bebido y saboreado en bocas propias y ajenas. Lucius incluso se dio el lujo de beber sobre la piel de Remus.

Algo de este, fue el condimento cuando el rubio platino, chupó el pene de su amante.

Sintiéndose listos para la unión, Remus subió de nuevo sobre el regazo de Lucius, este alineó su miembro en la entrada del licántropo y Lupin fue bajando sintiendo la placentera intrusión.

Lucius agarró de las caderas al rubio trigo y con eso le ayudó en los movimientos, mas era Remus quien marcaba el ritmo.

000

La casa se sentía segura, de eso no cabía duda, no obstante, eso no evitaba que ambos jóvenes sintieran la angustia atenazarles el corazón y la razón.

La sala estaba atestada de libros abiertos por aquí y por allá. Hermione leía detenidamente –devoraba– cada uno de esos tomos.

Harry no acostumbraba interrumpir a su amiga, cuando esta se hallaba en una investigación, el celo que ponía en ello, solo se comparaba con las ansias que a él le corroían cuando sabía que uno de _los pedazos de Voldemort_ eran localizados; y alguien más iba en su busca.

El de ojos verdes se sentó y llamó con voz paciente a la castaña:

–Mione…

–…

–Mione… Sirius llamó hace un momento.

–…Si… –balbuceó la bruja.

–Si. Saben cómo destruirlos.

–¡¿Qué?! –por fin reaccionó Hermione– ¿Cómo?

El pelinegro tomó aire y agregó:

–Usaron la espada de _Gryffindor_.

–¡ _Merlín_!

–Sirvió. Al parecer Sirius tuvo ayuda, con todo y que fue una gran idea, no me dijo quien fue.

La castaña dejó a su lado el libro que leía y vio a su amigo.

–¿Tienes sospechas?

–Sirius regresó muy cambiado, pues si pensara como antes, no aceptaría ayuda de… cualquiera, pero me temo que con lo enojado que estaba y…

–No, nos lo dijo, pero si no está quedándose en la Madriguera, solo hay otro lugar seguro…

–Hogwarts.

–Si.

–¡Pero ahí está ese asesino!

–Harry… lo has pensado también ¿no? Quien más podría saber de los _Horrocruxes_ y como destruirlos o por lo menos tener una idea.

–Sirius haría lo que fuese por ayudarnos.

–Incluso… unirse al enemigo.

–Tal vez, como nosotros lo hicimos.

–Pero eso no sería muy extraño ¿no? Después de todo por eso casi nos hechiza.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Con tal de terminar esta guerra. –Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, después de quitar los libros que se encontraban ahí– Llevamos meses sin salir de aquí.

–Y… Ron…

–No ha regresado y no lo culpo.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té, pero ya estaba un poco frio y utilizó un hechizo calentador.

–Por supuesto que no lo culpas, porque no te crees con derecho de hacerlo, pero esta misión no eran un juego y nosotros decidimos hacerla contigo.

–Es su familia, Hermione…

–¡Y la de muchos, Harry! ¿Imagina si todos pensaran solo en las suyas? no se haría nada contra _Él_.

Harry suspiró y sonrió con melancolía.

–De cierto modo todos lo hacemos por los que amamos. –Hermione correspondió el gesto de su amigo, sonriendo– Esas serpientes estás destruyendo desde dentro a su señor, pero no lo hacen por buenos samaritanos, si no por salvar a sus familias.

La bruja observó a su amigo, que ya miraba hacia uno de los cuadros de la salita. De un tiempo a esa fecha; este se veía más apagado, ella suponía que por el encierro, por el enojo de los mayores con ellos, y por la ida de Ron.

Hermione, calentó una taza de té a Harry y la levitó cerca de él.

–Bebe un poco de té.

El moreno obedeció y poco después salió de la sala y subió a su habitación.

000

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos y el can, gruñó fastidiado. No era poco tiempo el que llevaban en clases y hasta él se estaba hartando de los _Gry_ y eso era decir mucho; por más que los profesores _nuevos_ y por supuesto el Director, demostraron que ese año sería uno más de estudios; los de la casa escarlata, insistían en hacer notar su descontento con el nombramiento de Severus y los profesores –de los que sospechaban– eso incluía a Remus, que sin poder decir quién era realmente, se llevaba algunas pequeñas rebeliones en sus clases.

Sirius se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y vio como MacGonagall castigaba a dos de los leones.

El _animago_ se levantó y siguió su camino. No tenían ni unas horas en las que el guardapelo había sido destruido y si no fuese por su extraña condición de _revivido_ , esa acción le hubiese costado más que unas horas de descanso _¡Las cosas esas mostraban ilusiones muy desagradables!_

Y eso aún les faltaba una copa y un estúpido diario, –una sonrisa que quedaba extraña en un perro– se dibujó en las fauces de Sirius, _ese Tom llevando un diario como si fuese una bruja adolecente_ , pensó burlón.

El _animago_ llegó a las habitaciones del Director y entró.

Severus nunca cerraba por completo la puerta de su despacho, para que Sirius saliera y entrara a su gusto. Claro que había un encantamiento nada agradable si alguien que no fuese el Black, quisiera entrar sin permiso.

El pelinegro sintió al _animago_ y mencionó:

–¿No crees que no es extraño la creación y destrucción tengan que ver con los fundadores?

Sirius tomó su forma humana y con eso una bata, lista en una de las sillas.

–No, con lo obsesionado que está, con Hogwarts.

–Si.

–Teniendo la espada no podemos fallar. –opinó el de ojos grises.

Severus asintió y acotó:

–Créeme no pienso perderla de vista.

Sirius rodeó el escritorio y llegó hasta la silla donde Severus se hallaba sentado y lo abrazó por detrás.

–Sabes, con todo lo que pasó no te lo dije.

–¿Qué?

–La espada de _Gryffindor_ es muy parecida a otra que conocí.

–Bueno fue hecha por los duendes, debe haber más como esa.

–No. Es como si fuera su gemela o mínimo melliza.

–¿A qué espada te refieres?

Sirius besó el cabello de su amante y susurró.

–La de esa guerrera, recuerdas que la sostuve un momento con mi hocico.

Snape se quedó un instante en silencio, pensando y luego consideró:

–Para ellas, sus espadas son como sus varitas, la magia actúa de formas inesperadas, incluso en donde se supone, no está.

–Las _Claymore_ deben haber sido forjadas por el mismísimo rey de los duendes.

–Como la de Godric Gryffindor; aunque no sea el mismo rey, debió ser su sucesor.

El heredero Black levantó a su pareja y lo besó: luego se separó y sonrió.

–Con estas buenas noticias, debo comunicarte que…

–De nuevo los necios _gryffindors_. –aseguró Snape.

–Sí, pero Minerva ya los castigó.

Severus agitó la mano.

–De verdad que es mejor ignorarlos.

Sirius se rió.

–Esa es la actitud Sev.

Sirius se pegó al cuerpo del maestro y le susurró al oído.

–Gracias por ser paciente.

Luego mordió la oreja de este y escuchó excitado como Severus gimió. Era hora de darle un gran agradecimiento a su amante.

Además era mejor hacerlo a esa hora, antes de que destruyeran los otros _Horrocruxes_ , que esa acción los dejaban debilitados, en todos sentidos.

000

Estaba vistiéndose y Lucius observó a su pareja. Terminó de colocarse la capa y llegó hasta Remus…

–¿Y porque no me preguntaste por tu regalo?

–Bueno…

–Remus, no debes esperar menos de lo que mereces.

–Eso intento.

–Bien, porque tu regalo… lo estás viendo.

–No comprendo.

–Remus –El rubio platino señaló a su alrededor– esta departamento es tuyo.

–¡Lucius!

–Oh no, no puedes oponerte o negarte. Ya se hicieron los arreglos y está a tu nombre.

–Yo… No sé qué decir.

–No digas nada, no quiero que te mudes, aunque es seguro; pero deseo que estés consciente de que tienes una casa a donde regresar.

–Me gustaría que…, tú estuvieras aquí también –se atrevió a decir Remus.

Lucius se rió.

–En el momento que esto termine y mi hijo esté seguro, puedo venir a vivir a aquí o que tu vayas a mi Mansión, ya lo veremos; pero esto no dejara de ser tuyo.

Lupin se acercó a su amante y lo besó; mas esa caricia no duró mucho, pues ya debían despedirse y regresar a sus obligaciones.

El Malfoy salió del departamento primero. Remus esperó unos minutos y lo hizo también; dirigiéndose hacia el _Callejón_ _Diagon_.

Al arribar a este, Lupin entró al Caldero Chorreante o eso pretendía; pues un par de magos lo interceptaron, atacándolo y no le dieron ni tiempo de defenderse; desapareciendo con él.

Lo siguiente que supo Remus; fue que era torturado con _cruciatus_ para revelar el paradero de Harry y para saber si este tenía a alguien más allegado. Remus no cedió a pesar del dolor; por eso…

–¡ _Legeremens_!

Remus protegió hasta dónde pudo, sus recuerdos y por supuesto los de Lucius…

–Oh solo la sangre sucia y ese Weasley, son inseparables de ese Potter…

Masculló el Lord y dejó a Remus.

–Bien. ¡Busquen a los pelirrojos!

Remus fue arrastrado a una de las mazmorras. Lucius fue llamado por Voldemort. El rubio temió que no vería a su hijo, ni tampoco conocería a su nieto, pero…

–No te preocupes Lucius. Mataré a ese mestizo.

–Oh… yo… por supuesto, mi señor.

–Ve, ve a buscar a esa pandilla de pelirrojos.

–Como ordene, mi Lord.

–Aunque, Lucius…

–¿Si mi señor?

–¡ _Crucio_! –El patriarca Malfoy cayó al suelo– Fue de mal gusto que no miraras. Que la notica salga de inmediato. –ordenó Voldemort.

El castigo no duró mucho, pues el Lord se retiró a sus habitaciones y Lucius pudo levantarse por su propio pie.

Con paso tambaleante, el Malfoy se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Nott, para descansar un momento y pensar en cómo sacar a Remus de ahí.

000

Las guerreras del número uno al diez, fueron llamadas por los _Inefables_. Rimt había tomado una decisión y estaba a punto de comunicársela a su gente.

–La guerra contra el Lord, se ve muy cercana y podemos estar seguros de que este intentara guiar a algunos _Yōmas_ , para que movidos por el apetito, se unan a sus filas. Sin embargo eso nos da carta abierta a intervenir, pues a nosotros y nuestra Organización nos compete la batalla contra esos seres. Ustedes serán las elegidas para ir con los magos en contra del Señor Oscuro.

Rimt concluyó con eso la reunión y sus subordinados pensaron que este apostaba a ganar, pues mandaba a las más fuertes.

No lo hacían por empatía o por espíritu altruista, si no por simple y llana comodidad; pues sin las batallas entre magos, el cazar a los _Yōmas_ sería más controlado. Era un pensamiento práctico y característico de un _Inefable_.

000

Theo dejó _El Profeta_ en lo que preparaba su fruta; sentado frente a él; Draco comía golosamente su fruta con jarabe de calabaza.

El castaño sonrió y después de pasarse el bocado se limpió la boca y miró a su amigo. El rubio sintió el escrutinio…

–¿Que?

–Es de Potter.

–…

–Hasta en eso fue afortunado.

–¿Por qué?

–No es como si, hubiera un montón de magos que tengan ese gen.

–Él no se siente ni remotamente afortunado y no le interesa.

–¿En serio?

–Por supuesto. Se lo dije y me ignoró, además padre me dijo que…

–Sí, lo de _ese plan_. Creí que él no lo sabía antes de confesarlo.

–Si lo sabía y como ves, no signifiqué mucho, pero no es algo que ya me cause interés.

Cortó orgulloso Draco. Nott, empero no dejó de verlo.

–¿Ahora qué? –cuestionó ya con poca paciencia, el Malfoy.

–Sí, buena estrategia.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó algo perdido Draco.

–¡Claro!... solo un padre para arriesgar la vida por su hijo.

–No sé de qué hablas, Theo. –dijo algo nervioso el de ojos grises.

–Que comas bien, que ese bebé debe ser fuerte para _rugir_ _feroz_.

–Tonto.

El aludido no respondió, solo sonrió y regresó a su desayuno sin borrar una sonrisa de su boca.

Los chicos terminaban sus alimentos, cuando Lucius llegó apresurado al comedor.

–¡Theodoro necesito tu ayuda!

La urgencia se escuchó en la voz del patriarca, tanto, que hasta olvidó las formalidades.

Theo se levantó.

–Por supuesto ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Necesito, que le órdenes a uno de tus elfos, que saque a cierto mago de las mazmorras de tu mansión.

Nott asintió y Draco preguntó:

–¿A quién, padre?

–A… Lupin.

–¡¿Lupin fue atrapado?! –Exclamó el rubio menor– Creí que estaba escondido como todos los _amigos_ de Potter.

–Pues lo encontraron.

–Lo vi en _El Profeta_. –agregó Theo.

Draco comentó:

–No me lo dijiste.

–… –El castaño no contestó.

–Pues es mejor no intervenir, eso pondría en peligro a Theo y a ti.

–¡No podemos dejarlo ahí! –soltó Lucius.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y…

–¿Por qué no?

Lucius camino de un lado a otro.

–No lo debemos dejarlo ahí… Potter podría querer ir a buscarlo y… si, se pondría en peligro el muy idiota.

–Ya… No creo que Potter se arriesgue –insistió Draco.

–¡No lo voy a dejar ahí! –gritó el patriarca.

El rubio menor asintió y prosiguió.

–Lo sé, padre, _estás_ con él y por supuesto que no lo dejaras morir.

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Se asombró Lucius y también Theo

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Cuando compres un regalo a tu… ¿pareja? Sé más discreto –El rubio mayor, asintió– pues las escrituras de tu regalo, están en tu escritorio a la vista de todos, o lo estaban, yo las guardé y por si fuera poco, para darme cuenta, llevas unos gemelos muy originales.

–¿No estás molesto? –preguntó genuinamente curios el Malfoy mayor.

–No. Solo deseo que no resulte mal.

–No lo hará.

–Pues… ya que.

El patriarca dejó salir una risa de alivio.

–En ese caso. ¿Me ayudaran?

El Malfoy menor negó…

–Mi estómago no me permite, más que caminar un poco, sin cansarme.

–Draco… lo decía metafóricamente.

–Lo sé, padre.

Theo se rió y aun entre risas llamó a uno de sus elfos. Este apareció en un plop y vio a su alrededor sintiéndose feliz de encontrarse con su amo, su verdadero amo.

–Amo Theodoro, señor.

–Fancy, quiero que…

Entre Nott y Lucius le dieron indicaciones al elfo.

000

Dejaría cualquier cosa por rescatar a Remus, más la destrucción de los otros _Horrocruxes_ estaba ya en acción y no podía detenerse. Sirius debió tomar una decisión.

Por supuesto que la noticia en la primera plana del diario más importante de Londres mágico, era una trampa, sin lugar a dudas.

Sirius debía conformarse con rogar porque su amigo, resistiera solo un par de días, no más que eso.

000

Cuando despertó en ese oscuro lugar; nunca deseó encontrar a alguien conocido, mas sabía que las probabilidades eran altas.

Remus miró con tristeza a su antigua alumna. Luna, por su parte ella, parecía estar feliz de ver un rostro conocido.

–Profesor Lupin ¿quiere un poco de agua? Los _elfos_ la traen a veces, no muy seguido, pero… la conservamos.

Remus negó, a pesar de estar sediento, pues la chica parecía necesitarla más que él.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver desaparecer, entre bruma, el lugar y todo a su alrededor; antes de ser aparecido frente a Lucius.

–¡Remus! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

El licántropo creyó que estaba en una especie de sueño o algún encantamiento.

Lupin, para comprobar si eso era real. Con mano temblorosa tocó el rostro del Malfoy...

El de ojos plateados sonrió y mencionó:

–Soy real y tú estás a salvo. Estamos en mi mansión.

–¿Co…? ¿Como?

Tartamudeó el rubio trigo. Theodoro Nott se inclinó donde el elfo había aparecido a Remus y dejó que este lo reconociera.

–Tú eres…

–Theodoro Nott. Por desgracia y en contra de mis deseos usted fue retenido en mi Mansión.

–¿Lo sabías?

–Oh no; no tengo idea de lo que _Él_ hace en mi antiguo hogar.

Lucius ayudó a levantarse al licántropo y lo guio a un sillón.

El patriarca Malfoy ordenó a los elfos que sirvieran un servicio de té. Y pidió que le llevaran algunas pociones, para curar a este.

Con Remus ya más sereno, este se permitió negar angustiado.

–¡Había otras personas…! ¡Debemos salvarlas! ¡Lucius, tráelas también!

El rubio platino abrazó a su pareja y Theo optó por dejarlos a solas. Iría a ver a Draco –quien no debía ser visto por Remus.

El Malfoy mayor, debía ser el que hiciera comprender al ex _Gry_ ; que salvar a los otros prisioneros, sería imposible sin que el Lord lo notara y buscara la cabeza de los responsables.

Lucius acomodó el cabello de Remus.

–Vamos a que tomes un baño.

–Y ¿tu hijo?

El rubio platino, sonrió.

–Él se dio cuenta de lo nuestro, pues dejé las escrituras de tu regalo a la vista.

–Oh… ¿y qué piensa?

–Lo acepta y supo que te traería a aquí.

–Lucius…

–Remus, comprendo que quieras sacar a los otros, pero es muy peligroso.

–Pero también lo fue sacarme a mí.

–…

El Malfoy ayudó a levantarse a Remus y lo llevó escaleras arriba, internándose con él en su habitación, dónde el baño estaba ya listo. Lucius desnudó a su pareja y la lavó personalmente. Remus no duró despierto ni en la gran tina y al terminar, el patriarca tuvo que _levitarlo_ y acomodarlo en la cama.

El Malfoy dejó descansar a Remus y bajó a su despacho. No temía que este despertara, pues en el té, le había mezclado _filtro de paz_.

Lucius activó la chimenea y llamó. Una cabeza algo despeinada apareció.

–¿Malfoy..?

–Black. Quería que supieras. Lupin ya está aquí, conmigo.

–¡ _Dementores_! No sé ni me interesa, como lo hiciste, pero gracias.

–Él es mi amante.

–Sí, sí, no tienes que recordármelo.

–¿Y Severus?

–Está descansando. Destruimos esas cosas hoy. Así que estén listos, en breve se dará cuenta y no se quedará con las manos cruzadas.

–Ya…

Los dos aristócratas se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió con sus personas amadas.

Lucius revisó a Remus y salió al pasillo yendo a la habitación de su hijo.

Ahí encontró a los dos menores, conversando.

Se sentó con ellos en la pequeña salita y suspiró.

–Es muy probable que la batalla final sea pronto.

Draco se removió y por instinto, rodeó su estómago.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Me temo que sí. Deben irse a Francia.

–Pero…

–Draco; no debes ser egoísta ya no solo eres tú.

El aludido suspiró, mas, contestó.

–Lo sé, empero es difícil saber que tú te quedaras.

–Yo me quedare también –dijo Theo.

Lucius negó rotundamente.

–Oh no, te irás con Draco.

–No, señor Malfoy. Quiero luchar. Soy el último Nott y todo por culpa de esta guerra.

–Por eso precisamente, no le debes nada a nadie. Ya has dado mucho.

–Quiero venganza. –concluyó Theo.

–Eso no te los devolverá.

Opinó Draco. Lucius se unió a lo que su hijo dijo y agregó:

–Confíen en los adultos; que esta guerra inició por nosotros y por nosotros terminara.

Nott se notaba algo renuente, más los Malfoy confiaban en que lo convencerían de irse con Draco.

000

Las llamas se encendieron y eso fue motivo de suspicacia para los dos leones, quienes llegaron hasta el salón de la chimenea, con varitas en ristre.

Era muy extraño para ellos tener visitas.

Y su asombro creció cuando vieron salir a Ron por la chimenea.

Lo que le agradecieron al pelirrojo fue que a pesar de todo, nunca dijo a nadie, donde y con quien estuvo en el tiempo que desapareció.

El pelirrojo no dijo palabra, solo extendió el periódico que llevaba en una de las manos, en dirección de Harry; el moreno lo agarró y leyó ávidamente; sobre sus hombros, Hermione lo imitó.

La ultima palabra ya no fueron leídas por Harry y se precipitó hacia la salida corriendo y solo agarró de pasada, la capa de _invisibilidad_.

Granger y Weasley se precipitaron detrás de él.

Fue la chica quien lo detuvo:

–¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

El moreno se agitó para zafarse del agarre de Hermione.

–¡Tengo que rescatarlo! ¡Lo van a matar!

Ronald intervino.

–¡Pero no sabes ni donde está!

Harry se zafó y estaba con la mano en la perilla de la puerta…

000

La pérdida de un prisionero no se hubiese notado, pues estos podían morir en su ausencia. Pero esta vez para Voldemort que su carta en contra de Potter desapareciera, no era ni remotamente un accidente o coincidencia.

Lo había sospechado, pero no lo quiso creer realmente; eran hora de atacar y que no hubiese otras posibles _coincidencias_. Y lo haría de un momento a otro; sin advertir ni a su gente, en la que ya no confiaba.

Ya no le eran necesarios, pues con los _Yōmas_ guiados a donde deseaba, sería una batalla que no importaba los bandos…, él ganaría.

000

El grupo de leones; vieron salir a Severus y con la clave –antes conseguida– entraron en el despacho.

Neville llegó hasta el escritorio y buscó algo que pudiera usar en contra de su Director.

Ginny cuidaba la puerta y que nadie entrara.

El chico castaño rebuscó entre los pergaminos y no se dio cuenta que era observado.

Alzó la vista y vio a la mascota del profesor de DCAO.

–Vaya, con esto no me cabe duda que ese Profesor Smith, no es más que otro _Mortífago_.

El perro casi rodó los ojos. Este se rascó una oreja y se sacudió. Ya no podía permitir que esos chicos siguieran poniendo en aprietos a Severus, Remus y los otros, ¿acaso no se deban cuenta que del bando de _mortífagos_ solo quedaba el nombre? Solo había que ver, los simples castigos sencillos que se llevaron por sus travesuras nada simples.

Sirius gruñó y Neville se puso en defensiva. El can se fue transformando y los ojos de Longbottom se abrieron impresionados. Sirius se colocó la capa sobre el cuerpo, en lo que el jovencito reaccionaba.

–¡¿Quién eres tú?!

La exclamación llamó la atención de Ginny y entró encontrándose con Sirius.

La bruja vio a Neville y lo calmó.

–Es Sirius.

–Lo sé, pero… –balbuceaba Neville

–Es una larga historia. –Cortó el Black, luego advirtió– No pueden hacer nada o más bien no deben hacer nada contra Severus.

–¡¿Te hechizó?! –chilló Ginny.

Sirius negó y como no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones, ni debía decirles acerca de los _Horrocruxes_ , y la ayuda de Severus y Lucius, pues…

–¡ _Obliviate_!

El mago, siendo adulto y un duelista versado, repitió el hechizo velozmente y dejó sin esos recuerdos a los dos leones.

Luego los guió al pasillo y ahí los dejó. Ya se disculparía en otro momento.

000

Su padre se notaba tranquilo, teniendo a su pareja a salvo. Theo lo acompañaba y parecía satisfecho de haber comprobado que los elfos de su mansión seguía a sus órdenes; lo que significaba que la Mansión Nott seguía siendo suya por derecho de sangre.

Draco sonrió sin dejar de sobarse el vientre, el cual sentía algo duro.

–Sabes que creo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el otro chico dejando su lectura.

–El Lord se ha vuelto descuidado.

–¿Lo crees?

–Solo hay que ver, que no te buscó para… ya sabes y tampoco cambió las protecciones de la Mansión Nott; con eso hubiera tenido a los elfos a su servicio.

–Cierto y que decir de que Lupin haya sido sacado de las mazmorras.

–¿No castigó a nadie?

–Fancy ha dicho que repartió una par de _crucios_ y eso fue todo. Luego no ha salido de sus habitaciones.

–Eso es muy extraño.

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio, sin dejar de tocar su estómago. Nott frunció el ceño y lo miró.

–Draco ¿te sientes bien?

El de ojos grises se giró a ver a su amigo y suspiró; no podía hacerse el valiente, esa situación no era de soportar, pues pondría en peligro a su hijo.

–Creo que no.

Nott se levantó de inmediato y corrió a buscar a Lucius.

El patriarca se encontraba en el despacho, pues había recibido una llamada de Sirius.

–… No dirán nada, porque no recuerdan nada.

Lucius negó moviendo la cabeza.

–¿Y que buscaban?

– _El Profeta_ traía la notica de Remus, seguro que ellos creían que Severus sabía algo.

–Mira que el Lord lo pensó para hacer salir a Potter y estoy seguro, que si los dejaran, saldrían todos los leones.

Sirius se acomodó el cabello.

–Y no puedo refutar eso. Afortunadamente las lechuzas no pueden llegar a Grimmauld Place.

–Esa fue buena medida, si no ese mocoso ya estaría haciendo algo…

La puerta se abrió sin ceremonia alguna…

–¡Señor Lucius!

Lucius se giró a ver a un aterrado Theo.

–¡Draco no se siente bien!

–¡¿Qué?!

El Malfoy no se detuvo a guardar secretos y se giró a las llamas.

–¡Black, llama a Severus! ¡Que vega, es urgente!

Sirius vio la desesperación en el rostro del Malfoy y se alejó de las llamas para ir en busca del pocionista.

000

El grupo de _Claymore_ avanzó en una sola dirección. Donde sentían congregarse el _Yoki_ de los _Yōmas_. Afortunadamente no había _despertados_ entre estos; sin embargo no se notaban débiles.

El grupo de diez corrieron, estaban a algunas horas de esa zona de Escocia.

000

Severus vio al _Grim_ y como este ladraba desesperado y lo siguió.

En el despacho y a salvo de miradas indiscretas, Sirius se transformó y puso al tanto al otro.

El Director agarró su maletín –previamente listo– y se dirigió a la chimenea.

–Te encargo todo, debo…

–No. Yo voy contigo.

–No.

–Creí que todo esto era sospechoso, ahora lo creo más ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–No puedo decírtelo.

–Pues voy contigo.

–No…

000

En la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius ordenó a los elfos que alistaran todo. Deseando que todo fuese falsa alarma, pues Draco no había llegado a término.

Todo estaba fuera de su control, pues si el heredero Malfoy nacía en Inglaterra, su nacimiento se escribiría en el Ministerio y se sabría de quien era hijo… una sentencia segura para todos los involucrados.

–Padre… lo siento…

Llamó el rubio menor que estaba en la cama, sudando a mares. Los elfos lo limpiaban, pero parecía que las contracciones se hacían más continuas.

Lucius reaccionó y se acercó a su hijo…

–Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay que lamentarnos, si no ver el futuro.

–Padre… pueden encontrarnos y… moriremos.

–¡No! ¡Ni mi nieto ni tú, morirán! En cuanto nazca se irán con Theo a Francia, no hay tiempo de nada más.

Draco apretó los dientes y asintió.

000

No esperó que Sirius en una jugada descarada, se el adelantara y echara antes los polvos _flu_.

–¡Mansión Malfoy!

Severus no tuvo más remedio que ir detrás del _animago_.

En cuanto salió de la chimenea; Sirius no se detuvo y echó a correr a donde escuchaba el alboroto.

Severus, salió poco después…

–¡Detente Sirius!

Como no hubo respuesta positiva, el Director de Hogwarts, le siguió corriendo también.

En el primer piso. En el pasillo de las habitaciones. Theodoro detuvo al _animago_.

–¡No dé un paso más!

La varita estaba lista y el chico parecía muy serio.

–¡¿Por qué tanto secreto?!

Exigió saber el Black.

Al escuchar el alboroto fuera de la habitación. Lucius dejó a Draco al cuidado de los elfos y salió. En el pasillo vio a su primo político y a Theo en posición de batalla. El rubio gruñó…

–Baja la varita Theo.

–¿Señor, está seguro? –preguntó el joven.

En ese momento Remus salió de una de las habitaciones y si no se unió a las exigencias de Sirius, si esperó una explicación.

El patriarca Malfoy lo vio, mas no se dirigió a él, si no a Severus:

–Severus entra. Draco te necesita, yo hablaré con tu… can y con Remus.

El pocionista entró veloz a la habitación.

Theo se quedó parado y es que Lucius no tenía secretos con él o al menos no sobre la condición de Draco y puede que esté siendo su compañero de colegio, sabría más de Potter y Draco.

–¿Y bien? –urgió Sirius.

–Ustedes mismos vieron y supieron lo que tu ahijado y los otros hicieron… –le dijo al Black.

–Sí y no tienes idea de cómo me avergonzó. –aclaró Sirius.

Remus asintió también.

Theo observó a los dos ex _Gry_ y pudo estar tranquilo, por lo menos, los leones habían actuado a espaldas de los adultos.

–El caso es que… No solo nos afectó por las mentiras innecesarias; si no, por… –Lucius apeló al Black– Eres sangre Pura, debes saber de ese gen recesivo…

Sirius pensó un poco, pero negó.

–El que da la capacidad de gestar a los varones… –ayudó Lucius,

–Oh… –La idea fue arraigando en el cerebro del _animago_ – ¡Por _Merlín_!

–¡¿Draco está…?! –prorrumpió Remus.

–Si.

Terminó el de ojos plata.

Theo y Lucius esperaron la reacción de Sirius y Lupin, incluso creyeron que cuestionarían algo más, sin embargo.

–¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso! –gritó Remus.

–¡Y se va a hacer responsable, así lo tenga que traer atado con un _Incarcerous_! –concluyó furioso Sirius.

–¡No! –Detuvo el rubio platino a Sirius. – Él lo sabe ¿Y acaso lo ven a aquí?

–Pero, Lucius…

–No, Remus. –cortó el patriarca.

–Comprendo tu orgullo y el de Draco, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo en que Harry no esté, no porque lo merezca. si no porque es su responsabilidad y esta no es ninguna que le impusieron, si no, una que se buscó.

Intentó negociar el _animago_.

Lucius negó y agregó.

–No lo quiero aquí, y si no quieres que le mande como mínimo un _Crucio_ , ni se te ocurra traerlo, Black.

Fue lo último que dijo el rubio mayor y entró a ver si podía ayudar o mínimo estar con su hijo, apoyándolo.

Nott vio al _animago_ y a Lupin, y suspiró:

–Draco… no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que, por lo menos si quiere que Potter sepa.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó esperanzado Lupin. Nott asintió.

–Pues tendremos que poner un _protego_ a mi ahijado, más lo voy a traer.

Sirius salió cual bólido y Theo se mordió los labios…

–Que no esté equivocado…

Lupin lo observó con curiosidad, más Theo solo suspiró de nuevo.

–Un bebé.

Dijo Remus…

000

Los _Yōmas_ estaban cerca; al otro lado del lago y ya se saboreaban el festín…

En el castillo. Minerva corrió por los pasillos y con ella los profesores. En cada una de las torres y salas, se dio la alarma.

El alumnado debía evacuar el colegio; sin embargo la velocidad de esos seres no les permitiría que todos salieran, pues ya habían echado a correr en su dirección.

La profesora buscó al Director, mas este no estaba; ella hubiera desconfiado de la ausencia de Severus, pero los del _otro bando_ , le aclararon que no habían sido llamados por el Lord.

En ese momento; no hubo bandos y todos cooperaban, temiendo por sus alumnos e incluso hijos, y su propia vida.

Hogwarts serviría de protección, no obstante no los detendría por siempre y la magia funcionaria solo de distracción.

Sin demora por parte delos _Yōma_ … El ataque inició…

Los alumnos de último curso, guiaban a los pequeños por las chimeneas y pasadizos, a lugares seguros.

Desde las torres los maestros y Hagrid lanzaban objetos y lo que podían en dirección de los _Yōmas_ voladores.

El Lord subía de esa primera batalla, más ni por error se los comunicó a _sus seguidores_ , no los quería berreando por sus hijos o queriendo correr a Hogwarts.

000

Harry tenía la mano sobre la manija y a punto de abrir la puerta…

Unos pasos fuertes y veloces se escucharon desde el salón de la chimenea y con ello.

–¡¿Harry James Potter, donde estás?!

El de ojos verdes y sus amigos se quedaron quietos, al oír a Sirius.

Los tres vieron llegar hasta a ellos, al heredero Black.

–¡Debemos irnos! –exigió el de ojos grises.

–¡Vamos a rescatar a Remus! –exclamó el moreno.

Sirius se quedó un instante callado y negó.

–¿Cómo supieron…? No importa y no, no vamos a eso.

–¡¿Por qué no?! –interrumpió Hermione.

El de ojos grises frunció el ceño.

–Remus está a salvo y…

En eso, el _animago_ notó la posición y lugar donde esos tres se encontraban.

–¿Que iban a hacer? –Ninguno de los tres contestó– ¡¿Se iban a poner en peligro sin más ni más?! ¡¿Por qué no preguntar, averiguar o…?! ¡Algo! _Él_ quiere eso, precisamente y sin medir consecuencias ¡Iban a una trampa! ¡Mi _muerte_ no les enseñó nada!

Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sus amigos, inclinaron la cabeza avergonzados.

Sirius se acomodó el cabello.

–Eso fue cruel, lo siento. Pero sean un poco sensatos. Sobre todo tú, Harry. Ahora vamos.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

El de cabello negro azulado se cruzó de brazos.

–A donde es tu deber estar.

–No comprendo.

Sirius vio al moreno.

–No voy a decir algo frente a ellos –señaló a Hermione y Ron.

Los tres jóvenes se sintieron ofendidos.

–¡Ellos son mis amigos, Sirius!

Advirtió el de ojos verdes. Sin embargo Sirius no se retractó.

–No diré nada.

–Entonces no iré contigo.

El _animago_ descruzó los brazos, vio con decepción a Harry y regresó sobre sus pasos, por el pasillo hacia la chimenea.

–No lo hagas. No eres lo suficientemente maduro para dejar de depender de alguien más, a pesar de que no eres mejor persona con ellos. No estás listo para ser el guía de alguien más.

Sirius agarró los polvos flu y… Una mano lo detuvo. Harry lo miró con angustia…

–¿Draco…? –comprendió por fin el moreno de ojos verdes.

–Si. Quise darte el beneficio de la duda, pero no…

Potter arrebató el pote de los polvos al mayor y agarró un puño…

–¡¿A dónde vas Harry?! –exigió saber Hermione.

–Voy con… –Harry vio a sus amigos y luego a Sirius– con mis razones para luchar en esta jodida guerra.

El _animago_ se quedó estupefacto; mas reaccionó cuando la chimenea se tragó a su ahijado y se unió a él, gritando su destino…

000

El mensaje de auxilio, fue enviado a todas las casas, de los que consideraron, ayudarían y por supuesto a los _Aurores_ o los pocos que se atreverían a combatir contra los _Yōmas_.

Hogwarts estaba siendo sitiada.

000

Harry llegó tropezando, pero alcanzó a detener su caída y corrió sin rumbo fijo por el lugar, hasta que Sirius lo alcanzó, lo agarró del brazo y lo guió.

–Aun no sabes salir de la chimenea y ya serás padre.

No dijo más, pero en el rostro del _animago_ se notaba el orgullo.

Los dos pelinegros llegaron al pasillo aun jadeando por la carrera, pero Remus los vio e indicó la puerta…

Harry tragó saliva, pero se encaminó decidido a _su destino_.

Los tres presentes lo vieron entrar y Theo sonrió.

–Se enfrentó a un _Kakuseisha_ por Draco, no creo que no se pueda enfrentar a su suegro.

Sirius y Remus se giraron a ver aturdidos a Theo y este por fin pudo relatar sus sospechas.

000

Harry caminó sigiloso y algo temeroso hasta la cama. Draco estiró la mano y lo llamó…

–Harry…

Lucius sacó la varita y estaba por hechizar al despistado moreno; pero Severus lo desarmó y lo sacó de la recamara.

–Si no puedes comportarte, espera afuera.

–¡Pero que…!

Se oponía el rubio mayor, más Remus lo aferró para que no entrara de nuevo:

–El joven Nott nos contó algo muy interesante…

Lucius escuchó la historia y supo que…

000

Draco se aferró a la mano de Harry y este lo apoyó a pesar del miedo que sentía también.

Severus regañó al rubio:

–No pujes Draco, que ese niño tiene que salir por cesárea. Ya te di la poción anestésica.

–… Pero quiero estar consciente. –aseguró el Malfoy.

–Y lo estarás. Solo _dormirá_ tu parte inferior.

Severus colocó un encantamiento que no les permitía ver a los jóvenes la operación. Y para que no se pusieran más nerviosos, conversaba con ellos.

–Ustedes deben más que una explicación ¿o me equivoco?

Harry vio al pocionista y respondió.

–Igual que usted.

Severus bufó y miró a su ahijado.

–Seguro que Draco le dijo algo ¿no?

–No mucho, pues no sabe.

–Dumbledore planeó todo hasta… su muerte. –se liberó Severus.

–Ya veo. –murmuró Harry.

–No espero que me crea... –aseguró Snape.

–Es difícil, pero sé que no hay blanco o negro, malos o buenos, si no matices grises y personas, solo personas.

Snape se asombró ante lo dicho por Harry y negó.

–Es bueno que haya convivido con los _Slytherin_.

–Y por lo que veo hasta familia voy a ser de… muchos. Y fue con el que amo que aprendí a ser sigiloso y no confiar ni en mis más cercanos, ni para que supieran de Draco y de nuestro hijo.

–Planearon todo. –aseguró el pocionista un poco orgulloso.

–Voldemort iría por mi más preciada persona y no podía confiar en que las memorias de mis amigos fueran vistas y poner a Draco en peligro.

–Lo decidimos entre los dos, y cuando supe de mi hijo; tuvimos que alejarnos más. Pero él fue quien me salvó en el andén. –agregó Draco.

Severus notó que esos dos jovencitos poseían más astucia que muchos adultos y que lograron su cometido a pesar de las presiones, sin fallar.

Entonces. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y si bien Lucius no deseaba interrumpir, tuvo que avisar.

–Severus… Hogwarts está siendo atacado.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Snape.

–Son… _Yōmas,_ Severus.

El Director se tensó, pero contestó…

–Tendrán que estar un momento sin mí…

Draco y Harry se miraron, con angustia.

Como si esa noticia hubiese sido una petición de estar presente en una batalla; se escuchó el sonido de un llanto vigoroso…

–Y aquí tenemos… una brujita con pulmones perfectos.

Severus entregó a la infanta a uno de los elfos, y este la alistó, seguido por varios pares de ojos vigilantes.

–¡¿Oh, pero que tenemos aquí?! Ella no vino sola… son gemelas.

Draco sintió las tibias lágrimas de Harry en sus manos entrelazadas… y apretó más el agarre, pues sabía que era hora del combate final.

–Por ellas Potter… –pidió en un susurro Draco– un último esfuerzo y con la advertencia que debes regresar.

Harry besó al rubio y luego Severus le mostró a su preciosa y rubita primer hija.

–Teresa… –susurró el de ojos verdes besando a la mayor de sus nenas.

Draco asintió.

–Esa fue tu petición, Serán Teresa y… Clare…

Harry besó a la otra pequeña.

–No te preocupes Clare… juro que regresaré.

Draco recibió a sus hijas en brazos por lo que no se permitió llorar, cuando Harry se giró a verlo por última vez antes de salir.

Lucius besó a su hijo y a sus nietas. Severus llamó a los ex _merodeadores_ para que conocieran a las brujitas Potter y luego el grupo de adultos junto con Harry, se retiraron.

Theo se quedó a petición de ellos para cuidar de Draco y las niñas y si era necesario… partir con estos a Francia.

Teresa y Clare nacieron el día en que su padre combatiría contra el Mago Oscuro. Eran las hijas de un héroe, no importaba si este vivía o moría.

El destino no estaba escrito, no obstante ellas habían heredado sangre de valientes guerreros.

…

* * *

*Octavia la Yegua Salvaje

Octavia fue la _Claymore_ femenina que ocupó el número dos de la Organización durante su generación. Octavia es también conocida como Octavia la Yegua Salvaje, posiblemente debido a su gran similitud de su forma despertada con un caballo.

* * *

Muchísimas Gracias.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter. ¡Un abrazo y muchas gracias!

Rousmary. (Espero que leas esto) Mil gracias a ti por leer este fic y dejar tu comentario; no sabes cómo me hace feliz que alguien más lea. No es muy popular, sin embargo es algo que deseaba compartir y no lo voy a dejar; que si me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero fue para hacer un capítulo grande.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Los tres magos mayores y Harry; bajaron veloces las escaleras y se dirigieron al salón de la chimenea. Severus fue el primero en usar los polvos y de ahí le siguieron los demás.

En Hogwarts; ya lo esperaba Minerva. La bruja tuvo a bien no preguntar nada y poner al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían sido evacuados y solo quedaban algunos, que por voluntad propia se quedaron a ayudar. Los _Yōmas_ ya se hallaban en las murallas y si bien Hagrid y su hermano ayudaban, se temía que no los detendría por mucho tiempo.

Desde uno de los grandes balcones, el grupo de magos y la bruja, miraron hacia donde estaban esos seres dispuestos a entrar por un sabroso festín.

Lucius sacó su varita y fue hacia la puerta…

–Si bien, no podemos hacer mucho daño con magia, lo poco que consigamos, será lo mejor.

Remus se le unió de inmediato y el rubio platino sonrió…

–Por… nuestras nietas.

El licántropo asintió:

–Por nuestras nietas.

Sirius negó y gritó sacando su varita:

–¡Hey que también serán nuestras ahijadas! ¡Verdad Sev!

El pocionista no respondió, pero miró al moreno de ojos verdes.

–Usted quédese dentro del castillo, Potter.

Harry negó y todos creyeron que no estaría de acuerdo, más…

–Lo sé, a mí me toca encargarme de Tom.

Sirius golpeó –amistosamente– la espalda de su ahijado.

–Ya has madurado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, aceptó:

–Tengo que; mis hijas y Draco me necesitan y si salgo vivo… ¡mejor!

Minerva vio todo el intercambio de frases entre los magos y tenía mucha curiosidad, no obstante en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.

000

La noticia del ataque, se extendió por el mundo mágico londinense y es que de eso se encargó Voldemort; nada mejor que poner histéricos a magos y brujas sintiendo que perdían a sus hijos, para doblegarlos más fácilmente.

Su plan consistía en arribar a Hogwarts, en cuanto los _Yōmas_ … _estuvieran satisfechos_.

000

En la Malfoy Manior; Draco atrajo a Clare a su regazo, pues la rubia brujita no parecía calmarse hasta sentirlo muy cerca; por su parte la mayor de la gemelas, Teresa, estaba tranquila en brazos de Theo.

En ese instante un elfo apareció:

–Señor Draco, amo; las cosas ya están listas.

–Bien Manny, estén atentos por si debemos desparecernos inmediatamente

–Como ordene el amo.

Theo arrulló a la infanta y miró a su amigo.

–Sabíamos que pasaría.

–Sí, más quise ser crédulo y esperar por más tiempo.

–Ya…

Los dos jóvenes _Slytherin_ se quedaron en silencio.

000

En una de las torres, Lucius y Remus se parapetaron ahí e invocaron todo objetos que tenía a su alcance para lanzárselos a los _Yōmas_ voladores.

000

Era algo inevitable y cundo el primer mago fue apresado por uno de los _Yōmas_ y este y otros se disputaron las entrañas del pobre infeliz; el terror llenó los corazones de las brujas y magos que combatían contra –lo que sabían–, no podían hacer mucho.

Severus lanzó un _Confringo_ , cerca del círculo de donde el mago había caído; la tierra y piedras salieron volando noqueando alguno de los demonios, más el resto se giró hacia ellos, más ávidos de vísceras.

Sirius se acercó a su pareja para combatir a esa horda…

Harry desde una de las ventanas veía todo y corrió para ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero Minerva lo detuvo en la puerta.

–No señor Potter, usted quédese dentro… yo iré.

La bruja salió a unirse a la reyerta y con su antiguo compañero profesor –ahora Director. Los tres experimentados combatientes, mantuvieron a raya a los _Yōmas_ que intentaban subir por las enormes murallas del antiguo colegio.

Hubo, sin embargo, uno de los monstruos –que era del doble del tamaño promedio– avanzó sin fijarse en los hechizos que rebotaban contra su escamosa piel…

La garra de ese ser, salió disparada hacía la única mujer del trio.

Minerva fue atrapada en la manaza del _Yōma_ y los huesos de la bruja se escucharon crujir…

Severus y Sirius, desesperados, lanzaron cuanto hechizo sabían, más la bestia no soltó a su víctima.

Harry ya corría hacia los magos. Severus y los otros profesores vieron como su compañera se quedaba sin vida y se sintieron morir al pensar que la devorarían frente a sus ojos…

De un tajó, la garra que sostenía el cuerpo de Minerva MacGonagall, fue emputada.

Las guerreras habían llegado.

Otra _Claymore_ , brincó y arrebató del miembro inerte a la bruja fallecida, llevándola con sus compañeros.

–Tómenla Magos y retírense. Esta, es ahora nuestra batalla.

Severus y Sirius obedecieron y el Director llamó a sus profesores para entrar. Sirius agarró del brazo a su ahijado y lo llevó con ellos dentro del castillo.

Las grandes espadas salieron a relucir y con eso los _Yōmas_ perdieron su ventaja y se enfrentaron a su muerte segura.

Desde las puertas los magos y brujas observaron. Saltos y tajos por doquiera, las brujas de ojos plateados no se detenían, y no mostraban signos de cansancio.

Harry –sin dejar de mirar– comentó:

–Ellas usan sus filos como…

–Varitas. –terminó Sirius.

–La magia se siente, no se ve, pero se siente, ella vive en las guerreras, aunque muchos digan lo contrario –confirmó Lucius.

Aún más impresionados, los presentes pudieron admirar como los _Yōmas_ voladores que quisieron escapar, caían ensartados por las espadas –que con precisión–, lanzaban las rubias.

000

Una muy joven guerrera narró para el _inefable_ , que le acompañaba:

–Tres menos, dos de ellos voladores.

–Ya veo. Rimt no escatimó en nada; las primeras diez de rango, para no perder a ninguna y acabar con todo _Yōma_. Y la joven Galatea*, la lectora de _Yōki,_ como mi informante, para no tener la necesidad de acercarnos.

Y lo dicho en voz alta por Ermita, quedó confirmado cuando en desapasionado acento, Galatea aseguró.

–La batalla ha concluido, ningún _Kakuseisha_ se presentó, señor.

Ermita asintió y preguntó.

–¿Ya regresan?

–Sí señor.

–Vamos, entonces.

Y con ese corto combate Hogwarts dejó de estar sitiada… por los _Yōmas_.

000

La última de las _Claymore_ llegó hasta los espectadores…

–El resto es su trabajo.

Severus asintió y agradeció:

–Gracias… Brujas de ojos plateados.

Lucius y Remus se unieron a los demás en el comedor, ahí, algunos deseaban ya dar por segura la victoria, mas Harry llamó…

–Él vendrá…

Lucius, Severus y los demás _mortífagos_ se tomaron el brazo de la marca, en claro gesto de dolor.

–Ya nos está llamando. –informó el Malfoy mayor.

Severus masculló en voz tensa.

–Esta vez no iremos.

Y los otros profesores asintieron. No obstante sabían que eso no detendría el ataque que Voldemort tenía planeado.

Las protecciones de Hogwarts se sintieron tambalear; Y un gritó de desafío se escuchó hasta donde se hallaban:

–¡Quiero a Potter! ¡Entréguenlo y les perdonare la vida!

Lucius sonrió de lado al mencionar.

–Puede que él nos perdone si te entregamos, Potter, pero… Mi hijo nos mataría.

Las risas se escucharon y ese momento amargo fue apaciguado.

Harry observó a su alrededor y uno a uno de sus cercanos le aseguraron:

–Estaremos contigo. –dijo Remus.

–Como lo descubrimos, señor Potter –pidió Severus.

Sirius solo sonrió.

Lucius lo aferró del brazo.

–Solo una visita señor Potter y regrese, que mi hijo y nietas lo esperaran.

–Por ellos…

Concluyó el de ojos verdes y frente a los ojos asombrados de los pocos miembros de la Orden que lograron llegar al colegio; el joven héroe salió a afrontar a su destino.

El duelo comenzó…

La maldición que debía _quitarle la vida_ a Harry, fue lanzada…

Al mismo tiempo, Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y tuvo que aferrar a su hija para calmar un poco esa angustia.

–¿Que sucede Draco?

–No… Lo sé.

Clare comenzó a llorar y el rubio se dedicó a calmarla, deseando que nada de ese mal presentimiento, fuera real.

000

Una vista rápida, como le recordó _su suegro_ , una en donde el viejo y conocido Dumbledore le dio un último mensaje y sus padres lo felicitaron por ser astuto y hallar una pareja que lo complementaba.

000

Ahora el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo en el Colegio de magia y hechicería, era cruento pero igualado, pues la magia era usada por ambos bando o se debería de decir por Harry y Voldemort.

Un señor oscuro –que demasiado engolosinado con tratar de destruir al héroe– no notó que sus cómplices ya no lo eran y esperaban ayudar a su derrota.

El cuerpo del moreno de ojos verdes se estaba cansando y la experiencia de combate de Voldemort le llevaba ventaja.

–¡ _Expeliarmus_! –Lanzó Tom y la varita de Harry voló de sus manos– ¡Oh inexperto Potter!

Tom ya sin temor alguno de represalias, se acercó a rematar al moreno…

Neville actuó veloz y le lanzó la espada de _Gryffindor_ a Harry… y un estupefacto Voldemort corrió la misma suerte que –su mascota y _Horrocrux_ – Nagini, decapitado por una espada… casualmente al igual que muchos _Yōmas_.

 _El-chico-que-vivió_ y… venció se dejó caer exhausto; mucho de sus conocidos corrieron a felicitarlo, mas este llamó a un rubio platino…

–Quiero verlos.

Lucius comprendió y ayudó al joven a levantarse; este aun sostenía la espada de _Gryffindor_.

Poco después se les unió Remus. Severus debía quedarse y poner en orden todo, por supuesto Sirius no lo dejaría solo.

000

Los elfos avisaron de inmediato de la llegada el amo Lucius y de sus invitados. Draco y Theo se miraron y por fin –desde que todo eso comenzó– pudieron sonreír.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron, un Lucius casi cargando a Harry.

El de ojos verdes, se apoyó en la espada y cojeó hasta la cama, dejándose caer.

–Potter te ves como moco de troll. –dijo el rubio menor.

El aludido movió la cabeza afirmando.

–Sí, así me siento.

Theo hizo amago de entregarla a Teresa y como Harry asintió, la entregó.

Harry sostuvo con una mano a su hija y con la otra… acercó la espada…

–Con esto, hijita. Libre al mundo de una amenaza…

–Potter no le acerques eso a… –decía Draco.

La frase no fue terminada de decir, pues una risa de la infanta se escuchó.

–¡Oh por Merlín!

Se lamentó el rubio menor al considerar, que Teresa parecía ser otra combativa… Potter.

…

* * *

*Era conocida como _Ojos de Dios_ Galatea, debido a su excepcional capacidad para sentir el yõki, sintiéndolo a grandes distancias, mucho más lejos que todas las _Claymores_ de su generación.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias por la espera, Rousmary y quiero asegurarte que no dejo ningún proyecto sin terminar, me tardaré un poco, pero prometo terminarlo.


End file.
